


IN YOUR PLACE

by VenusandMars



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1980, Other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusandMars/pseuds/VenusandMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And if Paul knew months before that John will be murdered ? Can he avoid this fatality?<br/>    Could he do it? ...How?<br/>The answer is is in my fic, my own alternative universe... please, read and comment.</p><p>    Summary: 1980, many things incredible happen in this year to John and Paul. <br/>Could Paul save to his beloved John?<br/>    No warnings, except that nothing is real, everything is absolute fiction resurged the rusty pipes of my brain, (in some chapters you will find a love and sexual scenes, but I had put a warn just  there, you can option for not read) and I hope you can be patient with "my" English writing.(is not my native idiom)<br/>    Comments will be grateful for the eternity!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IN YOUR PLACE CHAPTER I

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native idiom... sorry for any mistakes.

"This is not the worst that will happen to you this year ..."

Paul awoke completely sweaty, heart pounding, bordering a gasp. He opened his eyes trying to see in the gloom of his cell, only he could see the faint shadow of the bars that were projected on the ceiling ...  
He quickly started in his reality: January. 1980. Prisoner. Japan ... Only God knows how long ...

He was not encouraged to sit up in his bed, always slept with his back pressed against the wall, somewhere he had read that and were less exposed to unexpected attacks from others, though he was not sure if he had actually slept in those four days of confinement . He had always bragged about not having spent a single night without Linda ... actually had a hidden phobia behind this apparent success, hated sleeping alone, and this had been the case ever since he could remember.  
Now, given the circumstances, nothing sounded better ...

He returned to remember the phrase he had taken from his sleepiness:  
"This is not the worst that will happen to you this year ..."

Someone whispered to him yesterday, another prisoner who had casually crossed in one of the corridors toward the dining room of the prison. Paul did not know who was the subject, remembered to him, tall, heavyset, with piercing eyes and rough looking. According later learned, by the average language of his circumstantial cellmate, Yang, this enigmatic man rarely spoke to anyone ... apparently had talent of some sort, unexplained, paranormal ... and if he had said that sentence, possibly be true.

Paul seemed that this issue was so much strange ... After a series of concerts suspended, arrested, far from home and without clear how he to reach freedom ...  
What else can happen to me? ... Then thought Linda and children stranded in a hotel in Japan ... alone ... and he ran cold in the back.

\- Can I talk with him? - He burst out of his thoughts.

\- Do not recommend - said Yang - is a dense guy...he is here because caused a slaughter ...

\- But ... you know, He want to tell me something - insisted.

\- Look, you can do whatever you want, but here you're just another prisoner and if you get in trouble ... might not go out anymore, neither alive nor dead ... and I will do not know anything about it, you know?

\- Ok. Will you take me to him?  
Yang looked at Paul with absolute amazement, or was foolish, stubborn or brave, any of the three definitions could cost him dearly to musician.

\- He is in the pavilion "high threat", south two sectors, I will see how you can find him, perhaps in the yards ... and I shall see if he want to be disturbed before he will leave.

\- Leave? Where? When? - Jumped Paul

\- He will be transferred. Soon.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

John struck for the fifth time with Sean toys scattered around the living.

\- Shit! Shit! - Exclaimed, forgetting that his son slept a few meters.

Yoko would be out of town for a couple of days, which was good, very good for two reasons, to start was dealing with financial issues that also John hated assume and he needed to be alone to think clearly ... he need to think ...

Looked at the clock ... What fuck time would be in Japan?

He had everything turn, radio, TV and received all the newspapers and magazines of the day, but the news did not help, of course they talked about the detection of Paul, customs officials found 219 grammes of marijuana, but gave no details at all, none, nothing ... Blah, Blah, Blah... but ... How is him?

It was hard to admit to himself, but was on the verge of collapse with the topic. Something had emerged, risen, shaking the dust in him heart and with a clarity that hurt: He loved this man. This feeling was always there, beating, even under tons of Yoko. And they were like a fucking Clan, maybe not spoken or seen for months, years, fighting, marginalized, ignored ... but enough that any of the four something happened and they were the other three to help him, most of the time even in secret.

Now, after four days of the arrest of Paul in Japan, the nerves of John grew exponentially every second. Again and again wondered about it, as if he could give the answers.

How could he be so stupid? Did not knows he will always be the fucking Beatles? Did not anyone tell him "Don´t do it"?

And if he was really in danger? !!! ... Damn! Exposed to anything with his bitch pretty face in the middle of who knows what crazy sick ... there can always be a moron who wants fame at the expense of fuck a Beatle, cutting off a lock of hair, a finger, tapping, raping or killing ...

John suddenly felt sick, nauseated and feel like vomiting. He took his forehead, as if holding a thought, "I must do something now!"  
Then he began to dial a number on the phone, one he never would wanted to dial


	2. IN YOUR PLACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must say that I am possessed by my fic! All day thinking on it and dream at night , writing in public places such as bus, or jotting down ideas at dawn ... The characters have overcome me, they want to show for itself, and I'm impressed how to visualize the dialogues and scenes . Will I be mad? :) I wonder if someone else lives while writing these circumstances, ...there are such good writers here!  
> Summary: January 1980, Paul is imprisoned in Japan for possession of drugs, in jail receives a revelation. John meanwhile secretly tries to help in their release.
> 
> This chapter is rather extensive for what used to it, but I swear I can not remove a single line.  
> All is fiction! Some names and history dates are in it and are true and of public knowing, the rest is pure invention.  
> Hope you enjoy it, please let me know your opinion. (be patient with my english)

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter II

 

Fifth day of imprisonment.  
Paul had the first visited of Linda and a lawyer, intended for defense.  
This reunion with her had returned to Paul at one hour in contact his own life, and the certainty that this woman brought with her clear eyes unconditional love rather than reproach for his stupidity, she brought her support.  
She reassured him telling the kids were fine, showed him some drawings that girls sent to him, full of colors and hearts. Paul held his tears, drowned after an emotional smile. He noticed that she looked haggard, however.

He also learned that the rest of the band had returned to England.

His lawyer was not the best news for him, yet it was not known whether there would be trial or not, or how long he would be detained without possibility of bail to get out, the case was under absolute secrecy as to his fate, with procedures slow, yet he was trying to contact embassy, to achieve their freedom, hoping that his international fame play in favour for in this case.

Paul took Linda's hand, caressing, had little time for her visit.  
\- Listen Lin, I hope everything will be fine, but if not ... if something bad happens to me ...  
\- Hey - she reacted - I'll get you out of here, love, even last thing I do, everyone knows that it is unfair.  
\- I know. But you must think of the children, now they only have at you ... if this gets ugly, promise me you'll fly home ... - Paul choked on the last word.  
She stroked his hair  
\- Nothing will happen, hold on, do not get in trouble and you go out sooner than you think.  
\- You sound like my mother ... - Paul joked.  
Both looked with sad smiles, if that's imaginable.  
\- Promise me ... please - he added.  
\- I promise - she replied.

Paul returned to his cell after a long embrace of Linda and still warm from her body.

He suddenly felt terribly empty.

He refused to mourn in that place, it was like admitting that this prison and these gray walls were winning the battle to him. Instead he leaned back in his little bed after he was alone, surely were all in the dinning room ... did not feel like eating and missed lunch.  
While his head revolved around their plight, he heard footsteps coming to the cell. He not wanting to look at who it was, he only felt a presence at iron bars.  
Someone was spying, Paul pretended to be asleep, but could hear the rapid breathing of the person. This was the longest minute of his life. He clenched his fists instinctively. He never dared to look.

Then he heard the sound of other steps, several inmates returning from the dining room, and the spy man run away.

A few seconds passed and Yang came, also returning from lunch.  
\- You are lucky! - He said.  
Paul looked up from the bed without understanding what he was talking about.  
\- Remember that you wanted to contact "Orco"?  
Paul guessed that was the nickname for the strange "prisoner seer".  
\- Ah yes, of course ...  
\- Well, I talked to a guard I know well, this evening you will make contact, you're lucky because he is a fan of your band ... but, he want hundreds of autographs in exchange ...  
Paul laughed unwilling to this madness: Autographs of a prisoner!  
\- No problem, whatever!  
\- Pay attention to me - ordered Yang - this evening at 5 pm, when we go to the courtyard, you follow me, I will guide you to the exact location of your encounter with "Orco" ... and, no dialogues much, we're always being watched, and you know.  
Okay, I get it ... thanks! ... I owe you one, mate!  
Yang looked serious.  
\- Do not know if I'm doing you a favor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon Wildes was waiting for John Lennon in his law firm.

The unexpected call from John had taken him by surprise. While he was on good terms with Lennon, but for years he had no regular contact with either him or with Yoko.  
His performance as immigration lawyer had been a success in court in defense of John when he struggled to achieve US citizenship. The verdict in favor of former Beatle had come - remember Wildes - the day of the birth of Sean, on October 9, 1975 (also his father's birthday)

The internal line rang. John had been announced at the reception and was now entering with a quick step in his office.  
\- Leon! - John greeted with a hug, cordially.  
\- How have you been John? - He asked as he invited him to sit.  
John began to apologize for the delay, saying that Sean had left to care Rosaura, his housekeeper, who had to overcome to reporters outside his house and traffic at this hour ... Leon watched to him while speaks, a nervous ruminated gum and jaw looked tense, even when he wanted to smile.

"He's in serious trouble" - thought.

\- We're all right! - Concluded John - though ... I did not come here to see your beautiful carpet, Leon.  
The lawyer smiled - Tell me ...  
\- Sorry, I did not count you anything over the phone, I do not trust in it, you know, damned hearing ... but I had to see you urgently.  
Leon approached him, intimándolo to continue - How can I help?  
\- It's about Paul - said bluntly - You know, he is stupidly stopped in Tokyo to bring his "merchandise" ... - John searched for words. Leon nodded.  
\- I want you to tell me what pussies happens? What will happen ?. I remember that you have colleagues in Japan, eminent legally ... Could you do something to help him free?  
Leon moved him genuine concern of man.  
\- Well John, first ... let me see if I make a few calls, I have people who can find out for me, you know.  
For this reason liked Leon - thought John - never put obstacles, was optimistic and restless as is as he remembered. Was a silence before continuing.  
\- ... I'll call you just have news about anything - added the lawyer.

John was thoughtful, remembering the exact moment when the news came. A Yoko had showed a strange laugh in front of the TV ... The tensed at the name of Paul and smiled totally amazed at the absurdity of the situation ...  
\- They would not stay in the presidential suite of the Hotel Okura ... What a painful! The prison is not 5 star, Macca! - Yoko spoke to the image of Paul being arrested, as if ... "enjoying?".  
John looked over the cup of wine and it did not seem funny at all. He remained isolated and concentrated on Sean, who asked his glass of lemonade.

By this fact would not talk to Leon. John sought to continue the exact words.  
\- I must ask one more favour, Doc - He hesitated - Do not tell to Yoko about my visit here, nothing.  
The lawyer quickly reassured him - sure. Do not worry, it will be a matter between us. How can I communicate with you, then? Can you call me tomorrow?  
\- I will call you. Tomorrow I'll be alone.

John left the office a little more relieved, knowing he was trying to do something for Paul, no matter what, was unbearable to think that could continue long detention.

John came out with a hope for home.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16.46 pm. Paul's nerves were high. Sitting, waiting to come out, knees trembled involuntarily.  
Was he doing the right thing? What if this "Orco" was a phony ...? or worse, a danger? He recalled Linda´s advice about not getting into trouble, hoped it was not the case ...  
"Grrr ... to hell with it" - he thought - "I do not lose anything just finding out, or yes?"

Yang beckoned him to come out, both took the central room where other inmates formed lines to get into the courtyards, some of them saw Paul and came to greet him. He, as usual, smiling, thanking them without understanding anything they said to him "always had fans everywhere" - he thought.

He walked with Yang south side of the main courtyard where the building structure was a bend, were booths guards at the sides, and the closest to the southern end was guarded by the guard in question. Yang made a small sign with the thumb and both passed.

\- He's there ... see? Near the fence that divides, do not touch fence for anything, an alarm will sound, go fast, I hope here - he added  
Paul approached the man, was standing very close to the fence, beside it was a cabin, who gave them some privacy, so he noticed he also had little time.

-Hi. I'm Paul - He said timidly raising his hand.

Orco looked him up and down, like studying a few seconds.  
\- What do you want? - Finally asked.

Paul went straight to the point - You crossed me in a hallway a few days ago remember? ... What's the worst that will happen to me this year?  
Orco suddenly reached out through the bars and took Paul left hand, his face almost hits the metal. Orco stared.  
\- What will you give me if I tell you?

Paul tried to back away but the guy clutched ... cursed himself under his breath for having been guided by superstition, shit !, he was a madman, could be a mistake to pay dearly ...

\- N .. no ... not sure I can give you ... better let me go ...

The man showed him a sinister smile through gritted teeth ... then get serious again.

-ah ... Baby, anyway my favorite is John - and released his hand.

Paul, to be released, started away cautiously, wanted out of there as soon as possible. Orco was speaking to his back

\- You leave? Don´t You wanted to know what shit will happen? ... It is about him ... John. He will be killed.

Paul turned dry.

-¡¿W ... What did you say ?! - Now were wide eyes, horrified. - What the hell are you saying ???? !!!!

\- Yes, it will, before the end of this year, he will be killed outside his home in New York.

Paul stumbled in place and almost fell, leaned against a pillar and remained there trying to breathe. She trembled from head to toe. He had a deep feeling that was true.

-Can I avoid it? - Stammered.

\- No.

Orco looked at the man, his transfigured face, he thought he was about to break down or worse.

\- Although ... Yes ... it there is only one way to avoid it - he added.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had receive a hell of calls that morning. One was Ringo.

For the third time in five days trying to figure out what happened to Paul.

\- I do not know, Ring - John said - I'm as informed as you, nobody knows anything really.

\- I talked to George too, he come back from a trip, does not know what the hell is going on with "our boy" ... and he asked me why you have not called.

John spat.

\- And why "ears-boy" did not call to me?. Tell him that I still live in the same place!

\- Yeah, Johnny ... we are all very upset with this issue, but please in a middle of a fire not fight us by the water ... - suggested Ringo with his best friendly tone to soften the tension.

\- Ok, Ring John sighed, giving reason - look, if I know something, I will inform you right away, and I hope the same of you. Now, I have to make an urgent call, you know? .

\- Made brother, keep communicate, beware - and hung up.

John was with the finish nervous system simply if someone lit a match to one hundred meters, explode.  
He took a breath and courage to call back now to Leon.

The lawyer made it clear several doubts, had read some of the charges against the former Beatle. A Japanese colleague had assured him that it was very difficult to do anything for him.

\- This is clearly political, John. Someone is scoring points with the arrest of Paul.

\- What do you mean? - John exclaimed in alarm.

\- We do not know what the final cover of the case... if they encourage more, and states that it was "smuggled" ... could be up to 7 years in prison.

\- What ?, kidding !!! ¿Smuggling? ... If only wearing a fucking bag for consumption !!! And they fucking know, Leo! Are they using as a campaign of something, or what?

\- Something like that, but it is much pressure they have to manage, the fans, the international press, etc, just as I think something we can be done, John ...

\- What? Whatever, we'll ...

\- Well - Leon cleared his throat - Do you know that Yoko has a senior family in Japan ?, even handle different areas of Japanese society, one of them, certainly could influence directly to Paul acquitted and becomes free of guilt and charge ...

John stiffened, could not believe what he was hearing, was a script out of hell. ¿Just from Yoko depended freedom of Paul?

\- It's crazy, Leon, do you think Yoko will move a fucking hair to help him? It never will!  
Leon said - Think John, is the most safe and quick exit.

John hung up the receiver and could not fall into the unbelievable reality ... This was demonic ...  
suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him.

\- Because of "who" I have become a horrible evil? - Asked Yoko.


	3. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who supports me in this business of writing Fics,  
> which is something new for me.  
> Summary: Paul still in prison in Japan, is January 1980, and someone in particular has revealed him a terrible news about the future.  
> John surprised by the early arrival of Yoko, just when least expected and she makes her masterful play.
> 
> Attention, except for some details, dates and names, EVERYTHING IS: FICTION. FICTION. FICTION.  
> Any complaint, claim my brain ...  
> Love the comments !!!!!!!

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter III

Yang saw Paul returning to the path, shaky.

He was about to go see what was going on between him and Orco, he was delayed. He quickly came to meet him.

\- All right? - He asked while watched Paul's face. Something was wrong, his eyes were a little wet and his mouth was a line, tight lips and down, all he seemed bitter.  
He had never seen in this way to him.

\- Yes, all right ... Let go, please - asked, without lifting his face.

The rest of the afternoon and evening, Paul stayed in his bed, only he went for dinner and almost without eating again to the seclusion. Nothing changed his mood, he was really depressed and finish by revelations that Orco had done.

Inside was a whirl of thoughts, fears and questions. How am I to warn of danger? ... When will I get out of here? Would John will believe if I tell him, is at risk of being killed? ...  
But Paul knew John, perhaps better than anyone. He may dismiss the alert, he will blatantly laugh at him, for being so stupid and believing in anything ... He knew it would laugh shamelessly.  
On the other hand, he said that if really convinced John of the danger, it will be no better picture. John, believing that someone would kill him at any time, would become phobic, fearful, insecure, aggressive, suspicious of everything and everyone, all the time ... a mental patient!  
John, as Paul knew, was very prone to exaggeration and reaching the limits ... change your habits, your family would be affected ... Sean ... and Paul knew he could fall back horribly into alcohol and drugs under this unmanageable heavy new scene .

He did not know how to act.

His other tragedy now was to see how to get out of jail, but was reassured thinking that if he just outside, would do everything necessary to prevent happen what fate had in store for John. He recalled the words of Orco, like instructions, and promised himself comply. Although it was always the alternative that everything could go wrong, or even worse.

\- Hey, Paul! - Yang shouted as he touched the shoulder - 5 minutes ago that I try you listen to me ... Where are you?  
Paul looked as amazed.  
\- Look, I do not know what Orco told you, I only want you to be aware that is a murderer, ruthless. He is not here by chance. Is 32 and already has 15 people killed on his shoulder, he poisoned all !!! - Yang confessed - and whatever that he said, maybe just having fun, to ruin you, by pure evil. Besides his true "Don", don´t forget he is a demonic being in essence.

Paul absorbed this information quickly in his mind.

\- Thanks Yang, I know what you mean, but really gave me too precise details ... still, I'll remember your advice.  
Yang sat down in his bed.

\- On the other hand - he said - I ask that you shower someday, friend. Did you know that you can also change your overalls?

Paul almost smiled - Someone can force me?

\- No, but I share your cell , and here there is no scent of flowers ...

Now, Yang really had brought him a smile.

\- Ok, I promise you that tomorrow I will go to bathe ... but, I don´t wish.

\- Everything will be ok, do not worry, I'll catch the soap if you drop it.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\- Because of "who" I have become a terrible evil? - Asked Yoko.

John went cold in the middle of his breathing. He turned and saw Yoko standing on the threshold of the door, beside a couple of bags on the floor.

\- Yoko !!! - Shouted - Why did not you tell me you were coming back soon?

She walked slowly with short and cautious steps, he passed without looking at him or answer him and entered the bedroom.

\- Accursed rotten hell !!!!! - John cursed himself, under his breath. This could take hours of discussion.

He entered the dimly lit room for a bedside table, he approached her, sat on one side of the bed, she seems trying to unpack a few things.

\- Mother ... listen to me. - Asked John.

Yoko made no move.

\- Would you like that I explain ... please? - Re-emphasized John.

She looked at him and motioned for him to sit.

John felt he had 100 cats caged inside, lacked mental calm to begin to explain what happened. Finally chose the beginning, the words came to his mouth awkwardly.

\- When you came ... I did speaking with Leon ... You remember our lawyer, Wildes? I went to ask for advice on the situation of Paul ... in Japan ... - he sighed - You know, do not even know if I can do something ... you were not here and I went to see him ...

Yoko watched immutable, dull eyes. John knew that indecipherable look, but dangerous as hell.

\- Well - said John - the fact is that he assured me that there is something that could be done ... Is it true that you have close relatives in the Japanese justice? ... Leon assured me that one of them is in a important position ... which could perhaps help directly ...

Yoko looked at his hands, thinking.

... Anyway - continued John, who was already in the final - I told Leon that I did not think what you want help him ... you know, the old dispute between you and Macca ... (Yoko noted with how much affection John had said " Macca ") ... do you understand, ...?

Yoko got out of bed slowly and walked a few steps, seemed to take time to answer.

\- I'm surprised how little you know me, John - said almost in a tone of regret.  
John would speak, but she continued.

\- I talked to my cousin. This morning, I managed to contact him, he said he will try to do everything in his power to be let free him soon - adding, as he looked at John in the eyes - why I arrived early from my trip? , I wanted to give you the news ... Is it what you expected?

John was with his mouth open, unable to answer, only managed to get up and hug his wife tightly, he held her against him, while he kissed her hair, her face, down to her lips.

\- Forgive me, I love you - he whispered.

Yoko returned the hug and passionate kiss. At that moment she felt she had scored 1,000 points all in one motion.

It was true. Yoko had spoken to her cousin, but she did not say, that it was before Paul will arrive at Narita International Airport in Tokyo.

"- I think he will carry "something" above ... you know, he has this habit ... I just want to they not enter and can stay at the Hotel Okura ... well, you know what to do - asked Yoko"

"- Do not worry, I never liked McCartney... the way that he underestimates you, we'll give him only a couple of days a warning and then he will be deported - said his cousin"

"- Ohhh, okay ... I'll settle for him to be deported, nothing more ... Thanks! It is very important to me. "

Actually, Yoko remember clouded when she learned that Paul had intended to stay in the same suite that John and Yoko used when they went to Tokyo. She took it as an offense.  
Moreover, true to her belief in energies and harmonies, Yoko thought that if the "McCartneys" occupied that room would be "contaminated", "unclean" and would lose the magic that had until today to them.

Yoko separated from her husband hug and walked to the window to open the curtains and give way to sunlight.  
From there he turned to look at John who watched envelezado to her.

\- Just something you were right, dear ... I did not for him, I did for you.


	4. IN YOUR PLACE iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter IV
> 
> Ok, I do not know why I start with a fic like this, in the middle of a move in my house, amid illustration work for a school manual, amid a life without time !!!! But also to write and feel grateful that all of you. You value it, with flaws and all!  
> I hope you like it!  
> It is all fiction! Fiction! Fiction!

January 21, 1980 - 6th day in jail.

Paul awoke that Monday with the clearheaded. No way that he had slept so much, but had settled in his mind a hopeful idea.  
After all, that was Paul essentially, seeing the positive side where others saw only chaos, but often these others believe just he was a fool.

Deductions had come like lightning in the middle of the night.

On the one hand, he considered the warning Yang, who claimed that what had revealed Orco could be just a lie: If so, Paul reasoned, was not to worry, because nothing bad would happen to John before year-end.

The second alternative was undoubtedly the most difficult: Someone will try to assassinate John in the coming months.  
And all he could say himself was that would prevent at any cost.

In fact, he felt fortunate to be able to have the chance to change this cruel fate for his friend, his beloved John.

The only thing that did not fit, and that bothered him was that he was still in prison. No chance to do anything from there ... although common sense told him that if Orco admitted him could prevent it, is because somehow he would be free soon ... and this thought reassured him greatly.

He has much to do once free ...

As the lack of music in this place mortified him almost as much as the lack of freedom, decided walk whistling when the cells were opened, is time probably to eat something like food?

\- Good! - Exclaimed Yang - these good mood today, eh?

\- Something - Paul said as he walked out to the right.

\- I am happy for you ... but... where are you going ?. Showers are for the other side.

\- Showers? Now? - He shouted in alarm.

\- Yes, it's morning, friend - Yang looked at him with a finger pointed to him - you promised ... to bathe!

Paul made his puppy face ... but still followed him.

Both were the relevant sector where several were already their cubicles under running water.  
The showers consisted of small individual spaces, open, separated only with plastics on each side panels, one beside the other.

Paul had to undress in front of a guard who looked expressionless, he took the Mamluk and passed to another one that put the clothes in a large basket with wheels, then surely it would go to wash.

 

\- At the exit you will get a clean one - Said Yang at his side.

He stood there without knowing what to do and as "God brought him to the world", waited in a long line of people who wait their turn.  
They were a couple of minutes but seemed centuries. He was ashamed to show in that condition, especially for the curiosity that some had to look, dissimulate ones and other without shame, putting their look like studying his entire body.

It felt like a nightmare.

He lacked someone shouted "The King is naked !!!" ... "The king is naked !!!" as in the tale of Andersen - Paul thought - only here nobody was more aware than the King of his nakedness.

He covered his private parts as he could and feel the whisper behind him "a hand forward and one back? ... mmm ... would even more ridiculous", then decided to put both hands in his front, slyly.

A signal to him from the guard and he went quickly to fill one of the showers. The water source was just 10 cm over whether head,because the tall of Paul surpassed the Asian average height.

The water jet hit squarely and he felt how strong and cold it was.  
Looking toward the wall tried not to think about anything, just relax as it was flooding a clean feeling.

\- Damn ... I needed - he stammered.

He closed his eyes and drifted through the noise of falling water, seemed to exploring new sensations as they ran through his body, he used the soap that had given him and started to massage slowly.

He lowered his chin and let the jet hits into his shoulder blades. The muscles in his neck and back magically loosened and he realized how tense he'd been until today.

Suddenly someone touched his back.

Paul jumped, turned and stood against the wall of the cubicle, alert, almost defensively, his face dripping, in his eyes came foam and this prevented him look good. Quickly he ran a hand through sight, wiping the remnants of soap.

In front of him there were four prisoners, all naked, staring at him with serious aspect ... Their faces will awaken an indescribable terror, bristled all body hair.

One of them licked his lips.

"Shiiiiiiittttt !!! ... They're going to rape me !!! - Alarmed thought.

They seemed synchronized, all they stepped forward, approaching.  
Paul pressed the small soap that was in his hand and this was thrown flying over the head of one of them.

He was about to scream as loud as the air in his lungs could do and almost on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

At that time a head peeking over the side of your cubicle ... it was Yang who was smiling.

\- They ask you sing them "Yesterday" - He said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was overjoyed. He felt in the depths of his being that was closing a circle, that something was about to change radically.  
They had a peaceful day at home with family enjoying their small everyday moments, seeing with gratitude that Sean was growing up healthy, happy, gave him a feeling that he was doing well.

Undoubtedly, he was being a "Father" for Sean, partly was healing himself for two reasons: not to repeat mistakes, his own absent father, or his little attention to his eldest son, Julian. Now he was being the best father he could, gathering his disastrous experience and turning it into something encouraging and positive, and Sean was just adorable.

Another part of his joy was unusual because of the surprise that Yoko had given him, forgiven old resentments and even willing to bring her help to Paul.  
He not ceased to be amazed.  
And inside him, he was proud of his choices.  
Life had put him almost always in the dilemma of choosing at critical moments, his mother or his father, Paul or the Quarrymen, Yoko or the Beatles. Although not want to admit, Yoko had assured him his generous gesture, he had chosen for his good.

 

His first act was to call Ringo and tell him it was very likely that Paul was free in a few days, because Kyo, Yoko's cousin, was taking care of this happening.

-¿Kyo ?, I do not know him - said Ringo

\- I did, when we were in Tokyo, Yoko introduced us, it looks like a nice guy.

\- Ahhh, then it was your idea?

\- No, no, no ... believe it or not, it was Yoko who stepped forward and spoke with him... Is not she amazing? - John said enthusiastically.

Ringo thought a moment digesting this confession.  
\- Yeah... "Amazing" is the word.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 17 pm and the day was still sunny, John had expected the call from Kyo, probably confirm when Paul would be free ... .but not come.  
John had a routine of going for a walk at this hour, but given recent events, his path seemed full of journalists from all latitudes, wait to him for comment something, perhaps encouraging a fight between them, fight that did not exist. John had declined several days to get out of this, but today he needed fresh air, clear his head and fill his spirit of renewed air.

\- I need to go for a walk - said loudly.

\- Is it convenient? You would be around for reporters, John - Yoko said

\- I have an idea, why do not go you and Sean in the limo heading for the park?, They will think that I'm with you, but I will come out later, through another door and we joined in "our" bridge ... yeah?

\- Sounds good, it's a nice day to walk a bit - said Yoko - do not delay.

She put a coat Sean and both left heading to Central Park. John start looking for something to wear to "dress", inherited old custom of the Beatle era when they could outwit journalists . Now, he did not want to talk to the press, perhaps when Paul was free, declare quieter. He was dating a fedora that covered part of his face, scarf and glasses, jeans and sneakers ... quickly took the keys and opened the latch to exit.

Just then the phone rang.

John was not going to attend, as was leaving, but the insistence of who called him back. He picked up the receiver.

\- Hello ..? - John spoke.

\- Hey, John ... how are you ... Is me, Kyo....Is Yoko there?

\- Kyo! We were expecting your call. Tell me how are things going with Paul. Yoko told me everything.

\- Ahhh ... you know all? ... well, much better... well ... listen ...

John heard what Kyo said to him and his face was changing. When he finally hung up he sat staring at the sky outside the window.

He did not go to Central Park.


	5. IN YOUR PLACE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 1980: John knew the thruth about Yoko´s plan, Paul have a bad dream, Linda have a good new to him.  
> Remember that everything is fiction, read the previous chapters, it is the best to understand the whole story.
> 
> I love comments, please you do not deprive to do, I get to taste good or bad criticism, everything helps them grow!  
> Thanks! I hope you like.  
> I keep writing. (excuse me the mistakes in the translation)

John could not believe it.

The thoughts in his head were like a swarm of bees.  
After the talk with Kyo, who had told him how confident, Yoko asked to record Paul's suitcase at the airport in Narita, just to deport. Kyo, he apologized because unexpectedly 24 hours of detention alleged became several days ...

\- ... The idea was just to stop him a few hours, fined and deported ... - Kyo explained - but in this case the japanese laws were applied to 100% ... there were internal between officials ... you know.

John remained silent, unable to answer in amazement.

Kyo continued.

\- But I have news, he will free this Friday, that's for sure because I saw the expulsion order, only the paperwork and bureaucracy takes time ... John, are you listening?

John responded - Yes, yes ... This Friday ... Friday ...

\- Yes, well, I have already cut, they're calling me, let my greetings to Yoko and Sean ...

After cutting the call, John got up restless the overstuffed armchair, this made the snow globe that was on the telephone table stagger to fall. In his reflection he took before it succumbed, the snow began to fall as John watched mesmerized ... the bottom read "John & Yoko - NY79" ...  
Without thinking a moment, he threw it, with all his fury against the white wall of the living room.

He walked, disoriented, going to the vast double bed and he curled up on one end, totally devastated.  
He did not want to feel like a victim, but he was.

What the hell I must do? .... How could look her even without feeling mocked, injured? ... Should I confront her betrayal and shout at her ?, she had lied horribly ... Why? ...  
He hurt so much, felt a weight on his chest, an impressive load.

"Something has been broken, for ever" - he thought.

If this had happened to John in another time in his life, had brought out the worst from him, had unleashed the full fury, without control, even physical violence ... He knew how his indomitable and rebellious temperament had brought thousands of pains head to him and his environment. Sometimes, in response to a simple comment of mockery, John had run to hits with someone.

But now he had grown. He could see the consequences of his actions.  
Above all - he thought, in his pain - was Sean, his great project of life, his shaft, his grounding. While Yoko was disappointed him so deeply, there are not reason that Sean had to pay for the mistakes and misery of their parents.  
He decided to go slow with this whole thing ... but did not know if he could.  
He jumped up.

The first thing he did was try to locate Linda in Japan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already 20:00 pm and all lights off in cells, was only a glimmer of the central corridor had a constant monitoring cameras so no one could look out the bars without being seen.

All the prisioners apparently were already in bed, sleeping or whatever. Some nights, Paul could hear small noises, moans, muffled laughter, he felt that the darkness favored for certain activities among the prisoners... but he chose to ignore in that place.

He tried to sleep as he could. Yang looked like it had succeeded, but he was uneasy. So many things hanging his head:  
His prison, uncertain situation ... Concern for the deadly ambush that would suffer John What if he was not there to stop it? ... And his children, his sweets babies, he missed the warmth of their hugs, their mimes, the storytelling before go to sleep, their little voices singing with him ... their laughters. How would they be supporting his absence? Would leave sequels at them? , he knew Linda would try to prevent further damage, but still ...

He was really mortified.

After a silent crying that could not stop, he finally slept.

"He was at his home in Sussex, early in the morning, he could hear the hiss of the nearby nice birds. Linda had gone to take the kids to public school.  
He stayed doing another cup of tea in front of the kitchen window. He reviewed his writings and an unknown melody hovering in his head, he felt inspired.  
Suddenly, the morning light was darkened, the sky turned a pinkish, strange, dense color. ¿Rain again? ... Paul came the curious courtyard to verify if a storm was coming.  
Large drops began to fall ... heavy ... as if it was not water.  
... Looked at his hands, were stained red ... was raining blood !!!  
Terrified Paul, rushed to enter his house and the door was no more his door, was the entrance to the Dakota, the gates were closed alone with a loud crash before he could get ... and he saw ... a number was forming on the bars with the blood was falling ... the number "8" ... "

\- Joooohn !!! - Paul screamed and woke impressed by the vision, totally shocked.

\- Hey ... calm down ... A bad dream, mate? - whispered Yang from his bunk.

\- Yes ... yes - he drowned sighed, shaking - it was horrible.  
He remained so, with eyes wide open, unable to sleep ... he wished the dawn, now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda was lying on the hotel bed, he looked at her watch for the tenth time and felt exhausted, the latest news about the arrest of her husband were in the same situation: stagnant.

Although his family was full trying to secure his release, they seemed to come to a point and unable to move in any way.

The children were asleep yet, but she could not sleep well, since set foot in Japan. She wanted so much to be home, back time and never have gone from there ...

A call changed the day, however.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko returned to the department rushed and she came from the hand of Sean, she thought find John in the bathroom, ill.  
The driver had warned her that John would not go to the park because he was not feeling well.

But he was in the kitchen, drinking a herbal tea.  
John smiled at his son and held out his arms.  
He passed beside her by to the boy and not looked at her. He sat near Sean together on the couch and began to look cartoons on TV.  
Yoko was puzzled.  
Perceptual as she was, she told herself that something was very very wrong.  
Then she saw the snow globe destroyed in a corner of the room.

\- What happened with that, John? - He asked pointing to the spot near the curtains.  
John just looked at one seconds into the place.

\- Ahhh, yes, I felt dizzy, kicked the table and went beyond ... broke ... sorry.

She turned and stood directly in front of John, trying to make eye contact with him, who apparently had no interest. Yoko knew these outbursts of John , usually came after a tense discussion, but never after absolute nothingness.

\- Well, apparently - Yoko said - when I leave outside, here was the nice Mr. Lennon in our home and now we visit disrespectful Beatle John ...

He looked at her piercing gaze.

\- You married with both.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday January 23

Linda was by the attorney Paul, waiting to see him. It was his second visit and she was nervous but at the same time happy.  
Paul came in and went straight into her arms, the feeling of belonging, of belonging to those affections filled his soul. They could not help emotion, either. They sat and Linda did not want to waste a second of the short visit.

\- How are you? Have they done any harm? Have you been treated well? You need something? - It launched a barrage of questions.

\- No, yeah, I'm fine, do not worry, they have been good to me - said Paul - And how is all out?

\- Well ... well - Linda paused and looked both ways - Yesterday called me John.

Paul almost infarcted at that.

\- My God !!!! He's fine? What happened ????

Linda laughed at the frightened face of Paul - Dear, he called for you ... Why would he be wrong!? ... He told me he heard something - she whispered, semi smiling -you come out after tomorrow!

Linda told him about the short but beautiful telephone conversation he had had, "he said me that his own lawyer knew from reliable sources that everything was already signed, he would be deported ... I thanked him... his gesture and their interest ... "- she was thrilled - and He said: "I want to see him free, tell him... and I hope he to come here anytime"

 

The joy of Paul was not inside his body , John wanted to see him! John had worried about him! ... Old feelings resurfaced in Paul ... shit! so he wanted, needed to hug him right now!  
The visit ended and all the rest of the day Paul remained an indelible smile on his face.


	6. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with my fic, I hope you enjoy it as I to write it.  
> The idea of writing out is quickly, but slows me polish the English is translated, Thanks Google!,,, But sometimes it can be an unintentional mistake.  
> No warnings except that everything is fiction!!!!!, some real names and dates, but nothing more.  
> I love read if you comment

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter VI

 

Chapter 6:

From the day of his mysterious absence in the park, moodiness of John to her was notorious.  
Yoko at first thought it was just another typical bipolar outburst of her husband ... a moment of madness, but now she was really worried about the hostility that John could not hide whenever she spoke.

She was on the ground floor of the Dakota, in the offices, ending about sending their executive summaries, for the counter and remembered Swan.

Charlie Swan was, for years, a kind of spiritual guide to her, a tarotista, according to Yoko, on more than one occasion discovered what was happening now, he could provided for the future and advised her accordingly. Also he handled the energy and had his own method for transforming the aura, according to him, could balance the energy levels of a subject, facilitate or obstruct relations. Sometimes, I not even needed come the person at him, an object of personal use of the "patient" to be treated, could work successfully.

Yoko adored Swan because in many cases had "calmed down" bad energy of John. Believe it or not, could lose his state of nerves at manageable levels even induce a restful sleep. John had accompanied some sections in the early days, but then lost interest.

Yoko hastily finished her task and went to visit him, she had an hour or so before lunch, she had time for a query.

When he arrived he went straight for the special gateway that Swan had for people in the level of Lennon, whom would not be seen by anyone in the place.

She waited a few minutes, and he already was her receiving in his office.

\- I do not know what you come here, but your aura is very poor, Yoko - greeted Swan

\- I know, Charlie, but is John - she said in sad tone - he is far from me, more than usual.

\- Let me see, did you bring something of him?, something that he has used recently?

Yoko took two objects, the first, lenses were John, Yoko always had a couple if he forgot them, and the second object was the basis of the Snow Globe, who instinctively she had not thrown away, she had saved in his office, now would help.

Swan started working on that, as he touched objects and focused on them, seemed to be viewing something, only in his mind.

There's a big obstruction between you and him .... also, I see one more person, who has power over him.

She looked puzzled

\- You say he has a lover?

\- Mmm, could not guarantee that, but someone very important to him, there is a deep attachment ... love? Besides ... it has opened a gap between you, Did you do anything behind his back? - Yoko shook, but said nothing -.... you must do something quickly or he go farther and farther.

\- What I have to do?

\- Talk to him urgent, I see red and black on their sides, red fury, and black death. Something hidden, and he must tell you. I'll see to calm him, I will avoid greater evils.

\- Thank you Charlie, I'll go home now.

\- Call me for anything.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of Wednesday had passed unnoticed for Paul, who remembered the news that Linda had said about John and rejoiced himself.  
After the last meal of the day (another unpalatable soup onions) Paul was in his cell looking for a toothbrush that Linda had gotten him.  
Yang was in place, apparently writing a long letter, very engrossed in the task.

Once Paul saw he finished it, he asked:

\- Writing to your family?

\- Yes - Yang smiled at him - I have my wife and 7 year old son, they can not come often to see me because they live in the north, I miss them....

Paul fully understood. He had been there only a few days and it seemed that he could not breathe in every sunrise ... encouraged by the response, Paul dared to ask something that intrigued him.

\- Yang ... you know I'm here for stupid - smiled - but you ... What did you do?

\- Well ... - Yang hesitated - I must to say that I am twice stupid than you...  
They both laughed. Yang came and sat next to Paul on his bunk, he carefully closed the letter.

\- I'm here to save to one person - he muttered under his breath.  
Paul looked surprised with a curious gesture, as always, his face published to the world.

\- Yes ... - continued telling - who should be in jail is really my twin brother - he paused and looked both ways - he was in the drugs ... he was sick and committed minor crimes, really lost. When they came to arrest him, I posed for him, I saved him ended up in jail - Yang smiled - for all I know, he has recovered, is outside the country.

\- But ... Why did you do that? It is so heroic ... but very unfair.

Yang thought an instant response.

\- It's code of blood, you know? ... He would be dead now, I'm stronger than him, always was ... - and suddenly asked Paul - Would you not give your life for someone you love?

Paul was silent and a beloved face came to mind.

\- Yes - he answered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was dedicated to give lunch to her son, who was busy forming ridiculous imaginary faces with food.

\- Come on, Sean, all will be cools - he said, and immediately smiled - every day I'm more like Mimi, grumpy and heavy - he muttered to himself.

The kitchen was a mess, pots, pans and dirty glasses everywhere.  
At that moment came Rosaura, who gave a hand with cleaning the floor and with Sean, she was lovely old lady and had that bit of Galician humor that John captivated him, made him remember the days of 66, when he filmed "How I won the war".

\- Hey Rosssss !!! - He shouted just saw her - how lucky that you come back!!!

Rosaura looked around and saw the apocalypse in the kitchen.

\- Yeah, yeah, I always get the best part, Mister ... - replied sideways.

John went over and kissed him - Now that's the best part? - And they both laughed, while Sean just doing funny faces.

Within half an hour and when the department seemed in order, came Yoko.

Without stopping or observe anything, he told John he needed to talk with him alone.

John got up reluctantly, he could have said no, but it was Sean and avoided any altercation. They went to the bedroom, Yoko sat and asked John to do the same.

\- Now, I want you to tell me what's wrong - she asked

\- Nothing at all.

Yoko did not expect it to be easy talk with him, but was found tired of these games.

\- John ... I know you, you remember? ... You know you can trust me?.

\- Can I? - He asked, looking - I'm not sure I trust in a liar.

\- What do you mean? - Yoko was uneasy but tried to look astonished.

\- I Know that you ask to investigate at Paul before going to Tokyo, he is in prison because of you, summarizing.

She realized instantly picture of the situation.

\- He is prisoner for his fault, really. I did not put drugs in the suitcase, I just wanted he to be deported, they said you it too?

\- Why ????? - John suddenly shouted, gesturing with his hands - Why did you?

\- For us, he called me a few days earlier, he mocking, he said he would take our Presidential Suite once there, you know you can not let their negative energy and invade our places ..

\- I shit on the energies !!!!! - John shouted with all his might - You put his life at risk! ... And I also lied meeee like a damn fool! I need you to let me breathe !!!!

\- Are you going to leave us?

John glared at her. He was tired of handling.

\- Leave me alone! - He shouted, as he turned Sean was there on the door of the room, looking scared.

\- Dad? - Moaned

Yoko ran and lifted him out of there.

\- This is what your Macca does each time he crosses our path - and left.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Paul found his toothbrush under the bed, relieved, began to wash and rinse in the small sink that had cell.  
It was Thursday January 24, are forecast tomorrow Friday was the day of their release. I just had to endure a few more hours.  
Not bad.  
He knew that Linda perhaps had already left the country, on the advice of her family firm, she should avoid press, tumult and madness for he kids. That reassured Paul, part of his normal life resumed.

Many prisoners were going to have their meetings with their relatives was the visiting time..., suddenly a guard spoke to Yang who jumped for joy, she hugged Paul and said:

\- They've been my wife and son to see me !!! Can you believe?

\- You'll have to give her the letter in person !!!! - Paul laughed

Yang lifted her thumb and left quickly.

Paul continued his task of oral hygiene with the final rinse.  
He was calm and hopeful. He set out to do some quick notes on what to do when he got out of there. let Yang his data was important, had taken a liking to his mate, and if he could help in anything, he would.

Someone entered the cell while he was on his back.

\- What did you forget? The letter? - Paul asked as he turned.

But it was not Yang. Standing before him was another inmate, a stranger, tall, with an intense look like an eagle. His breathing was accelerated ... Paul remembered that breath, the same he had heard a few days ago.

\- What do you want? ... Want hear you a song ? - He asked Paul a little wary.

\- No - he replied - I want hear your moans.

And he closed the cell inside.


	7. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic and this chapter in particular is like an oil slick that is advancing in my head ...
> 
> I do not usually write scenes like this. Is not my style, but the plot is the plot.
> 
> WARNING: there is violence and uncomfortable sex scene. Anyone who is offended, disruptive or affects such texts, please, you skip the first section of the chapter (one of three scenes). I will only say that Paul suffered a nasty and violent encounter with an inmate.
> 
> That it's all just fiction, FICTION! , as I know, none of this happened ever.  
> The story continues. Please, I appreciate your comment.

Paul froze in front of the subject.  
The first thing he thought was that he had misunderstood, but the threatening attitude of the other, quickly woke his survival instinct.  
Then the intruder came closer, looking into his eyes with a look of sly mockery.

\- You have the best ass of the entire damn jail, baby.

Paul swallowed. Never before he had reached an extreme situation of violence like this in front of a stranger. His androgynous beauty had brought him uncomfortable moments earlier when he was very young, from timid approaches to sexual advances of some who thought saw fertile ground in him.  
He used to laugh at these stupids confused men ...

But this was very different.

Paul looked past the shoulders of the man. Nobody was going down the hall ... it was empty. Where the fuck is all people?

\- No one will come, the guard is "distracted" ... - he said.  
Paul stepped back, there was not much place for now... he get the edge of the bed.  
\- Wait, hey ... do not do anything ... - nervous stammered while trying to see how to escape.  
Then the stranger pulled a knife from his sleeve that flashed before him.  
\- You choose, in good way or you become a legend ... dead.

Now, he was shaking from head to toe "This can not be happening ... I can not die here, now ... no! How the hell got a knife here? ... He can not kill meeee ... "

The stranger saw at the face of Paul, terrified.  
\- Knees - he ordered  
\- No ... listen ...  
\- Come on! make haste - and held the knife under his chin, touching his throat.  
He knelt while the man was stung with edge, dangerously, he reveled running his fingers through parted lips of Paul, and looked libidinously.  
\- Come on, Dolly - sigh - you know what to do ...  
\- I ... I do nn...not ... stammered  
The man down his own pants almost to his knees and Paul saw his cock exposed in front of him, it was completely excited. The stranger with little patience, grabbed a handful of hair of Paul and pulled it closer to the area.  
\- Come on, you and your dirty Rock friends do this all the time ... eh? Do it!  
Paul closed his eyes. Then, there were only touches, sounds, smells ... repugnance ... in a second, as if he could out of his body, he saw all the projected image in his mind. He, there, knees performing oral sex on this man who looked totally deranged pleasure at him...  
He felt dizzy. His heart was racing uncontrollably in his chest and tried unsuccessfully not to think about.  
"God! God! Do this will end soon !, I can not ... I can not ... he will go ... he will go, pleaseeeeee !!! God, this is uglyyy !!! - His mind was in chaos.

\- Open your eyes, shit !!!!!! - Yelled the man - look at me how I enjoy!

At that moment he felt uncontrollable nauseas, he could take no more, he jumped back in one movement and went to bed. With one foot kicked the man in his chest who could not react in time, fell back, unable to balance because his low pants, but an instinct managed to take leg of Paul, who also fell to the floor side with a strong blow.  
The knife flew in his face and he grabbed quickly.

They both stood up at the same time, now... fight or die.

Sweaty, with the knife in his left hand and bent watching each other's moves, Paul felt he was a Teddy Boy bully from Liverpool again ... also he knew it could end very badly.  
He threw a desperate slap trying to stick with the knife at the man, zoom out or damage him, but the stranger seemed to have knowledge of martial arts, it only took a second to disarm him.  
Then came the blow on the jaw and Paul fell.

From the floor, with his face against the concrete, he saw a thin line of blood running ... and it was from him.  
Then all was black.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kettle whistled for over a minute indicating that the water was hot... but John was lost in thought, staring without seeing the drawings of the tiles in the kitchen.  
Yoko had left the house for a day, taking with Sean a walk to games a nearby amusement park, she said, to entertain and out of the area surrounding cranky of John... had also carried Rosaura with them.  
John, who had just smoke a little this and that, was already in the stage of steady your nerves overwhelmed.  
He sat on the living room carpet with his cup of mint tea, steaming.  
Was IT his place in the world? - He asked - Until just over a week he was sure of it. Now all was questionable. How could he go ahead with all? Should shuffle and deal again in your life?  
He turned his mind to the worst, like an ax that wound again hit over the tree, Why Yoko had lied so brazenly? This also made him wonder how many times he had been deceived without him knowing ...? It was undoubtedly a relationship damaged, deeply ... How believe again after a lie?

Also, he was lonely, really.

He discovered a sad thought. He did not have a friend which told about what happened to him.  
All current friends were of both, perhaps closest to Yoko than himself, approved by her - thought - ...and his old friends ... no one tolerated Yoko really, talk to them of this problem would be like throwing fresh meat to the lions and John did not need that now.  
He thought of Paul. God ... how he needed to see him! He knew he would soon be released, needed to talk about anything, laugh with him.

He closed his eyes and his mind flew many years ago, recalled the brightness of his dark hair and his particular perfume mingled with the breeze of the summer night in 1958, when "blood brothers" were born ...

Paul was already sitting beside him in the yard, brought the "instruments".

\- Hey, Macca, cut yourself first, I will see how you bleed!  
-Shhhh ... - he hissed Paul - do not shout, my father is sleeping ... and if wakes, you out flying.  
\- Your old sleeping like a log, this is a big fuck pact, not distraction, Macca.  
\- Do you remember how it was? - Paul asked as he pulled a medical scalpel, which took from the old bag of Mary.  
\- Of course! I saw it in a film of indians, they know how to be true blood brothers, will be a secret pact between us - He said staring at him.  
\- Yes ... yes, I know, I also went to the cinema that day.  
\- Well then ... it's your turn.  
Paul took the danger cutter and biting his lower lip, he did himself a small cut on the palm of his right hand, the hand of the heart. Blood spurted quickly.  
\- It is ... Now you!- He handed the knife to John.  
John made the move to get up - I remembered I have to go to the bathroom ... -  
\- Hey !!!!  
John laughed at the desperate face of Paul.  
He put face of bully and also cut the palm of his hand.  
\- Give me your hand and repeat after me - ordered John.  
Both joined their palms and fingers intertwined, John raised his arm, pointing to the sky above the huge moon on Forthlin Road.  
\- We, "Eyes with feets" and "Rare Nose" from today promise to be blood brothers ...  
Paul repeated containing a laugh.  
\- Beware each others from the danger ... ... include to laugh bad jokes of the other ....  
Paul made his face to John, but he tempted.  
\- ... And stay together even far away ... till death do us part ... All this will be written among the stars forever.  
\- Hey, this looks like a marriage !!! - Paul complained.  
\- It's more than that, Macca, here there is no divorce ...  
And they both laughed in the moonlight.

John came out of memory with a smile.  
Many things happened that had ruined the treasure of those moments, pointless discussions, small and great pride and ambition of shit. Separating them.  
Human stupidity.

He sipped iced tea and begged almost so low that he can soon see him again.  
\- Everything will be different from now, Paul - he promised.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Paul saw opened his eyes was a red cross out of focus.  
I did not know where he was and the place was extremely bright , blinded him even more.

I'm dead, he thought stunned.

Opposite him, the outline of a woman dressed as a nurse.  
\- Mom? - Stammered Paul.  
A hand squeezed him gently.  
\- Are you very well, sir, do not worry. We have administered painkillers and other medicines because the blows. Can you see me?  
Paul tried to focus and gradually he got used to light the place. It was the infirmary from prison, he saw near, Yang was here, who apparently expected him to wake up.  
-Paul?  
\- Yes ... I can see you now - he said still dizzy - Yang ... What happened?  
The nurse quietly withdrew to fetch the doctor.

At that time Paul remembered everything.

As a slap, came a succession of flashes in his head ... the scene of what happened and shook him again felt the horror and disgust of the moment.  
\- Oh noooo ... nooo - he whimpered.

Yang, stood beside him and watched him carefully.  
He looks his terrible injuries. His cheek was purple, a major inflammation and bruise on her jaw and one eye almost closed, according to the nurse in his right side also had bruises, arms, sides and legs.  
\- You are really all hurt, but not broken, that's all, you was attacked by a depraved,but not long enough to damage more...  
Paul looked at him, a tear fell down her cheek hurt.  
\- Ho ... How do you know?  
\- I was talking with my wife in the hall ... Do you remember who came to see me? Well, I told him that you were sharing the cell with me, she begged me and begged me again ... he wanted to see you!... I don´t knew if the guard help me, but ... our friend was there...in a few minutes I asked permission to go for you, when I was coming to the cell ... well ... I saw that man has you on the floor, you were unconscious!  
When he saw me coming, he jumped threatening me with a knife, I turned away and he ran down the hall. What I did was succor you and I brought you here, about 3 hours ago.

Paul listened tormented. At one point he broke into tears.

\- He was gonna kill me ... I know ... I.., I have to leave, I have to go ... Yang ... please help me. I can not die here !!! ... I have to save John or he will be killed!  
Yang reassured him, but did not understand what he said.  
\- He will not bother you again, I swear.  
\- I'm leaving tomorrow, Yang, nobody know except my lawyer - he confessed.  
\- Heyyyy - that's fantastic!- shout with encouraged - then you should get be ok, friend ... here you will heal, you'll see ... - then he thought - but ... What ? Why you have to rescue John?

Paul was calming down slowly, and once he regained his composure realized the awful mistake he had made, had neglected one of Orco's warnings: "If more people knows about this clairvoyance, more harder will be to change it"  
Yet he told everything.


	8. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow the story. I hope you are find interesting to read, like me, write.  
> Many things happened and will happen, in this alternate 1980 to John and Paul.
> 
> No warnings in this chapter, except that everything is absolute fiction, the dialogues and some invented characters entirely.  
> I would love to hear what you think about the fic, if your liking, please, leaving a simple comment.  
> If you find a mistranslation, whistle.  
> Thanks to all who are reading and following!

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER VIII

 

Friday January 25, 1980  
The release

 

The wounds and bruises were improving significantly after medical care, reducing swelling of his face and the pain of the blows.  
But, Paul thought, the great internal wound, the pain in his soul, the humiliation, that was going to last ...who knows how long?  
He was preparing mentally for the Sunami, he should to get out and confront his lost life again after a pause of 10 days.

Yang looked lost on several questions. He had shaken by the revelation of Paul, about clairvoyance, and as he knew other cases, Orco never wrong.  
Would this be the man who would prevent the announced murder of John Lennon ...? Could him? What will become of both or rather of him, if can not change nothing?  
Apparently there were no answers in his mind. At the bottom of his heart Yang was afraid and sorry for him.

They had already said almost everything each other , the good wishes, jokes and emotions to the surface. The Yang presence in that place was a sort of guardian angel timely to Paul and he let know to him.  
Now came the time to say goodbye with promises to meet again at some point, not knowing if happen.

The guard told Paul that his lawyer was waiting for him to come out, finally.

\- Well... - said Yang - Go away now, if I were in your shoes, I would start running away from here.

Paul laughed and winked to his cellmate.

\- I hope you're soon out!!!.

\- Yes, it is in October, before the end of the year I'll see you somewhere.

\- Can you come to my house and stay with us, Linda will love it, you know, you can pay me rent!

They both laughed and hugged each other fraternally.

Then Paul turned and followed the guard, only a few things hated more than tearful goodbyes, but could not help feeling a lump in his throat.

His lawyer met him in the hall, had already signed and paid everything due. He handed him a box with his belongings, the same things that had seized upon when he entering the prison.

Paul saw the contents and he lit up, took an object from the box and asked to return to the cell. His lawyer did not understand what the purpose, but agreed. The astonished guard, confused but accompanied him for the last time back to the place.

\- Yang! - Shouted Paul - I bring something!

\- You're back? What did you do now? - Yang laughed.

Paul showed him his watch, it was a beautiful object of great emotional value as it had been a gift from his brother Mike, on his last birthday.

\- I want you to give it to your wife, she saved me, you know ... and I hope to meet her one day.

Yang could not believe. He looked at the valuable clock and to Paul alternately, excited.

\- Ohhh thank you!!! She is still in Tokyo, on Monday she will come to see me and I will give her! ... really thanks, it's an incredible gesture on your part!

\- Is nothing compared ... now, friend ... I gotta go.

\- Run away !!! - Yang smiled.

Paul glanced at the guard was pretty far back in the aisle. He cleared his throat and his face flushed as he asked Yang in a whisper:  
\- Ehh, just something more ... - he search the words - ... when you found me unconscious next to this ...guy ... I had pants on?

Yang understood his terrible concern and reached out, clutching his shoulder.

\- Yes, Paul, fully clothed - he replied.

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Yoko came very renewed from the little walk with Sean.  
She looked with extra energy and quite cheerful too.

Sean, just came in, sought out his father running by the house, John was lying in bed, reading newspapers and scoring some things that seemed interested to him.

\- Dad !!!! Daddy !!! ... Look what I brought from the park !!! - He shout and went to bed going over him, leaping and laughing while he trying unfolded a banner.

\- What's that, little crazy? - John looked fun.

Sean finally opened the sheet and was the fantastic famous image of The Beatles with the American flag behind. 1964.

\- This is you, Daddy !!!! Are you !!! – pointed Sean

John looked at Yoko, she seems fun watching the whole scene with a hand covering a kind of conspiratorial smile.

\- ... And so? - Asked John

\- It Is the white flag. I give up. Make the peace.

John did not know what to say while Sean covered it with the flag.

Once past the euphoria of the return and the child asleep, John left the room of his son and sat on the couch, checking his notes.  
Yoko walked closer trying not to disturb.

\- Is true what I said today, John - said with a soft whisper mode.

John looked up at her.

\- I'm hurt Yoko, is not time to talk about this ... and do not know how long it will take to heal.

Yoko sat beside him.

\- Look, we can not claim: Give peace a chance, while we fought each other as enemies.

\- I did not declare the war, dear ...

\- Yes, yes ... so I said, I give up, sorry. Forgive all. Did you think that I am also human and I'm wrong?

John sighed.

\- I'm not one to not forgive you, but you know not forget, dammit ...

\- I know ... I was mistaken, a little selfishness maybe, I wanted to overprotect us ... Can you give a truce?

John did not know what to answer, of course he would not slam the door and leave all, although that would have been healthy. Sean needed them, he had the right to grow up with the love of both, John had personally suffered each absence, first his father and then his mother. And he know, he did the same error with Julian... He did not want to repeat, not with Sean....

\- Maybe ... - John doubt - ....but I assure you that many things will change Yoko and perhaps you do not like at all.

Yoko hugged him.

She was not backing down at all. Women like she never did, I was just gathering momentum to move faster.

\- We'll see - she said smiling.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

On the way to the airport, hundreds of fans waving and watered the road screaming in farewell. Paul waved to the crowd by making the sign of victory, trying to smile despite his still sore jaw.

His lawyer looked shocked.

\- Paul - interrupted - There is still time if you want to sue for damages, suffered an attack in your cell and could ...

\- No. I do not want to do anything. Forget it. I just want to leave here as soon as possible.

Paul knew his attacker had been identified, of course, the cameras had caught his face in the hallway. But he would not file any lawsuit against the prison institution, or anything. I wanted this to remain buried there, no one ever knows what really happened. The humiliation he would only stay inside of him, perhaps in time this would also disappear. He was afraid that some information from leaking to the press, he was terrified, he remembered how Brian Epstein used to "hide" any inconvenient situation as lovers, riots or alleged children of any of the four, so nobody never know.

It was the best, now.

His flight was uneventful, partly asleep and partly wrote about his future plans.  
He closed his eyes, thought in John.

Times of great change are coming.


	9. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual, they would be two, but I think it is better to put the three complete sequences and avoid much anxiety waiting for the next posting.  
> Everything that happens is important for to track history.
> 
> No warnings, except that everything is fiction. Never have produced these events, nor dialogue, it is all my invention.
> 
> Ohhh how I want to better master the English !, takes me more than a day of translation and try to make understand that what I write!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, it excites me. Please comment your opinion is always welcome.  
> Be mercy with the mistakes. :)

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter IX

On Saturday morning he rose early, immersed in a terrible anxiety, he knew that from yesterday, Paul was free  
and probably already back home in England. John was nervous and walked in circles without realizing it.  
He would sit, he stand again, always to no more than 3 or 4 meters of the phone.  
"Fuck!" He thought, "Why have not he called me?"  
He sat on a chair facing the window. The city emitted a sound sordid.  
"The trip is fucking quite long," he reasoned, "it must be exhausted as hell, unwilling to talk ... and ..."

Suddenly, a thought went through him like a spear.

"And if he knew that Yoko had something to do with his arrest? If he could know in some fucking way that she was the guilty? "  
He stood again, He was lonely, hitting the same places like a cat confinement .  
"If it so, he never speak to me again ! ... Even he may think that I had something to do! "

He felt dizzy, took a cigarette and lit it, his hands were shaking when he looked through his exhalation of smoke. It landed squarely on the couch, and now stared at the phone. He clasped her hands in front of it to stop the tremor.  
"No, no ... it can not happen ... is unlikely, think, think" ... he said,  
"Is just my fucking mind running at the speed of light ... I'll wait"  
On the other hand, he recalled that Yoko had left for somewhere ... offices? ... Really he did not know where ... don´t care, and Sean was still asleep, if he wanted to speak with Paul quiet, this was the right time.

He picked up the tube and began to dial the number he knew by heart.

\----------------------------------------------

Linda was eating nails, and if kept well, could do away until his knuckles, she thought.  
She had cooked fairly quiet lunch, she had prepared the table with the help of Heather and Mary. Placing flowers,  
bright utensils, new napkins, all gave a cheerful look ... now they were all eating and expectant,  
passing small fights between children, fruit of the nerves were breathed in the air.  
The family lawyer appointed to accompany the departure of Paul from Japan, had called her from the airport,  
saying that they were on their way to home, it made more than 2 hours, which should be here.

"The damn traffic," she answered herself.  
It was in these thoughts when the phone rang. Linda jumped in his chair.  
"Who the hell is now?"

\- Hi ... - Attended Linda.  
John hesitated for a second before answering.

\- Hey, Linda, it is me, John.

\- Ohhh, boy! You'll stop my heart! - laughed nervously Linda - Here we are the whole family waiting for Paul... at any time he will be here!

\- Sorry, that certainly I just wondering, what's the news? His flight has been quiet?

\- Yes, yes, it called our lawyer says he was exhausted and hungry, I would say, and here, I have prepared his favorite food! Yesterday, we received the visit of George and Olivia, they were offered me their help for anything, they were very friendly ... Ringo also called me ... I must say all of you surprised me ...

\- Why? - Asked John.

\- Well, the four were pulling live snakes each other but when there is a problem with any of the group, there are, present! All of you are like a strange brotherhood!

\- You have a point ... yes...we are, you may have noticed that we are crazy too ...!

\- Fully ...

\- Well Linda, I do not delay you more, tell him I called, this had us in suspense at all, you know, were ten days of shit ...

\- That's right, John and I guess ...

At that time the sound of the latch of the main entrance was heard.

The first to go from the table and run to him, was Stella, followed by Mary.  
\- Dad !!!! Daddy !!!! - The cries of children as he entered, were emotional .  
Linda saw Paul, smile at them from the entrance hallway as he moved toward the main hall, more enlightened,  
and she could see his face, hurt.  
She gave up the telephone in the air and it was swaying under the table.

\- Oh nooo! Paul !!! What have they done at you?!

Linda ran to him, Mary, Stella were on each side embraced his father, both wept inconsolably.

\- Never ... Never ... Never again leave me again !!!!!! - Stella shouted between sobs. Mary was so choked that he could not make a sound.

\- I promise Stell ... - Paul said - I never leave again ...  
Linda hugged him around the waist gave him a kiss, then stroked his bruises visible on his face.

\- What damn these have done you? Those horrible shock !!!! Were you tortured? - Asked Linda, she was already very nervous.  
Paul was overcome by the emotion of the reunion, tired and looked like it was years since he had left home.

\- Nooo, Lyn, was an acc ... an accident, a stupid accident ...

\- What are you talking about? What accident? ... And nobody was there to take care of you?  
Paul collapsed in a chair, with her little girls still hugging him.

\- I'm fine, shhhh, this is over, please, Lyn ...

Then she saw the look of him pleading mercy, out of all he had suffered in his absence, Linda just held him and stroked his hair.  
\- I'll make your douche, love, then you´ll get your favorite food.

Nobody realized that John was online.

He, like an invisible guest, had heard everything that happened at that time, every word, cry and scream ... and his heart was crushed ...  
His first reaction to hearing that children saw Paul was hanging tube, Linda no longer answered, he realized that left him obviously forgotten, given the circumstances ... and it was right to preserve the privacy of the home of Paul and his family, but ... Linda had shouted just before he hung up ... and could not stop hear that... ¡¡¡Paul was hurt !!!!! Apparently in his face, bumps ... An accident in jail?

John knew immediately that Paul was lying, he knew the tone in his voice breaks, more than anything in the world, could imagine twisting up his face to the right, looking uncertain, his voice trembling ... he was lying ... What had happened ? These filthy rats had made him physical damage!

He began to call loudly.

\- Helloooo ... Hellooo !!!! Paul !!! ... Is anybody out there ???

No one seemed to be around to hear it.

At one point, James left the group and went to the table to search his welcome gift to his father, a drawing of beautiful colorful guitars. But the drawings had fallen from the table with the uproar. After searching through the papers scattered on the floor, he found it and smiled.  
Then he heard a little voice coming from the phone. He walked over and picked it up, curious.

\- Hello? - James said.

\- Hey baby !!! ... Hello! ... Hello! Please give me with your dad? Yes? Call it ...

James turned to see his father, cornered by his sisters and his mother, all hugging him and crying yet. He wrinkled her little nose before answering.

\- No. Dad is sad ... Bye!

And he hung up the call.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Yoko was only sure of one thing. She hated Paul.  
And it had been so since the day she met him in the mid-60s, when she sought to ask a manuscript of a Beatles song that could be used for a book she was doing.  
Paul was not interested in giving her nothing and suggested that she talk to John about that topic.  
She never forgets his face, he look at her with arrogancy.  
Since that day, Yoko determined that he was vulgar, ignorant and despicable, a lucky guy to have crossed with Lennon.  
Clearly she never imagined then John would be interested in her, could have been a pedant too, but was not,  
Yoko was exotic, intriguing, mysterious and intelligent and these qualities fit together with what John was looking for without knowing himself .  
Then she played the best card in the game, managed to separate, with cunning and time, John and Paul.

Still, they seemed to be attached invisibly, always.

She took the Saturday morning to visit Swan. It was time to act and needed help.  
She came in and almost without greeting, burst.  
\- I need you to help me with John, is moving away from me ... and I will not allow!  
\- Please sit down - he told - the first thing is to calm down, you tell me.

Yoko explained what had happened, everything. Also the latest talks, the negative reaction, forgiveness half, his coldness persisted, his threat to "changes" ...

\- There's something else - Yoko said - Paul is present in his mind all the time, has invaded again, as he has tried to do all life.  
\- How is that? - He asked Charlie  
Yoko thought for a moment and finally used an analogy to explain.  
\- John and Paul have ... something that unites them ... I do not know what the hell is ... because they are so different!  
When I met them, it seemed as if they were in a sort of own tank, breathing at the same rate, united in their own element ...  
they looked without speaking and both knew what to do ... is abnormal if you think about - recalled alarmed - But John saw me , achievement see me through the thick glass, it was fantastic ... and he got out from there ... he started breathing again, Charlie, and it was thanks to me.

\- I understand - Charlie said, imagining the strange comparison.

\- Then you understand that you must do everything possible so that John does not return to the tank anymore. Right?

Yoko left the place excited, She had left him a Christmas card that Paul had sent them written by his own hand, just over a month, with that, Charlie could "work" with his energy.

She was optimistic about the future.

She came to the department Dakota and found John, stirring cabinets and pulling some clothes in a suitcase.

\- What are you doing? ... What happened? ... Where should we go? - Yoko asked.  
\- We're not going ... "I" am going! ... To England.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Paul had taken a relaxing, warm and immersion bath, which had acted magically in his body.  
While he dried his hair, looked in the mirror.  
Still had clear marks of the attack, he hope that with the days would clearing the lilac patches and bruises from the fall.  
He did not want anyone to see him so.

Looking himself, he appeared a feeling, something he had never experienced before.  
He looked at his face and felt revulsion.  
That boyish appearance had brought him a lot of satisfaction but also dislikes, all his life. Sometimes were teasing, innuendo, scorn, awkward moments but now ... he really felt he had already crossed the line, after the humiliation of the abuse he had suffered.  
He did not know, but women and children who had suffered some form of sexual abuse usually to experience this feeling, and, sometimes ended thinking, mistakenly that they, the victims, were at some point, the blame for what happened.

As he dressed, he shook that negative thought from his mind.

Like a balm, the familiar smells of food that were running in the house, came to his soul, and her eyes filled with tears.

\- Love... - Linda hit the door - Can I come in?  
\- Yes, Lyn ...  
Linda brought him his slippers and watched as he buttoned his shirt.  
\- I forgot to tell you that called John.  
Paul's heart quickened at the mention of his name.  
\- Ohhh ... was it today?  
\- Yes, he said that you call him as you can.  
\- I will, now.  
\- Do not you want to eat something before, honey?  
Paul stroked her hair, he putting a tuft behind her ear and kissed her gently on the lips.  
\- You know me, if I do not talk to him, I will not eat quiet. Will be a few minutes.  
Paul went toward the study, children were doing noisy, happy, watching the favorite program. It was a blessing that they can withstand everything, and then laugh as easily.

He entered, closed the door and dialed the number of John.

\- Yes??? .. - Yoko, irritated said.  
\- Ehhh .. mmm, Yoko, It is me, Paul ... Is John there?  
Yoko winced. This could miraculously serve to appease the unleashed madness of John.  
\- Ohhh Paul !!!! Dearrrr! ... What a joy to hear your voice! ... You're home? ... Fantastic! ... Yes, yes ... John is here ...  
John had jumped out of bed as soon as she mentioned "Paul" and was at her side. She handed him the tube with a fake smile.  
\- Hello Paul! - John said in a cheerful tone - ... Wait a minute!  
John covered the receptor with one hand.  
\- Leave me alone - told her - and closes the door.  
Yoko's eyes grew like two plates.  
\- Ohhh ... the "changes" ... the "changes" - said and left the room.

John took again the talk.  
\- Hey Macca! Finally ...!!!  
The sound of his voice always had a hypnotic power over Paul, shortened distances ... stop time.... away his fears.  
\- Johnny ...  
\- What do you say? ... it was difficult to contact you ... eh, boy?  
\- It happens to all prisoners, Johnny - Paul said with a tone of comic irony.  
John laughed nervously.  
\- How are you? How you been tried?  
\- Well ... - Paul tried to focus on his positive memories - the truth ... I must say I had a great cell mate.  
John felt a pang of jealousy at this remark, like a teenager.  
\- "Great cell mate" ... that sounds like crap interesting ...  
\- I will talk you about him soon ... I will be in New York next week, I will stay several days ... until after february, 8 ...we shall see, eh?  
John whistled ... it was great news!  
\- I'll receive as you deserve, old friend ...  
\- Is that good or bad? - Paul laughed.  
\- Is very good ... Are you okay, really? - John reiterated, he wanted Paul to confess about his "accident" but, he thought, perhaps that would be possible only personally.  
\- Yeah, well, I am recovering ... - admitted, his voice hoarse from exhaustion.  
\- I need to see you, Macca, I have many things to talk to you.  
Paul was silent... What had changed in that time for John? He show gentle, unusual, compassionate toward him, opening his concern ... it seemed as if he was living in a parallel dimension!  
\- I ... missed you, Johnny ...  
Neither of both knew why the other had dropped their guard. John for his part, was indirectly blamed for the arrest that Yoko had caused Paul, and Paul...he knew his friend could possibly be in mortal danger very soon. It was not time to dispute.  
\- John ...  
\- Yes?  
Paul was going to say "I love you", but changed afterthought.  
\- Thanks for calling - He said.  
\- Are you crazy? - John cry - I was climbing the walls because I can not speak to you ... See you soon, rests, mate!.  
\- Ok, then ... see you soon... Be careful!  
\- Bye, luv!  
Both hung with the same little smile on their faces.


	10. IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warning here: except nothing is real and all is absolute fiction, dialogues, scenes and some persons and places.
> 
> I really enjoy the comments and opinions, you let free to write about you think,  
> Thank all the people had read, please comment! I love read your opinion.

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER X

 

Paul, Linda and the kids were travelling to New York on a private plane.  
While some of them slept, Paul sat with his hand cupping his chin and stared out of the airplane window, his mind lost in the space beyond. Linda cradled a sleepy James in her arms, Occasionally casting a worried glance towards her husband.

She had noticed some changes in Paul since his return.

Although they had engaged in very good sex, almost desperate in its intensity, she still saw and sensed in Paul, strange signs and behaviors that she was unable to define or put her finger on.

Moreover, several days after he had returned home, Paul was still evasive when it came to explaining what had happened to cause the marks and bruises on his body "I stumbled stupidly on the stairs," was all that Paul said by way of explanation to any who asked, even to her.

One night Paul was fast asleep and she turned on the light to see his almost naked body. She slowly lifted the sheets and was amazed to see so many bruises on his arms, legs and shoulder. These injuries, thought Linda, don’t coincide with a fall  
.  
Knowing this, left her with a horrible question ... What if he had been the victim of an attack? ... Or worse ... abuse ?, She couldn’t think about it without flinching ... what degradation had he suffered? She was not sure if he could be persuaded to confess to her someday.

Also, something irregular was happening simultaneously. Something that alarmed her.  
She had already been through a black period in Paul’s life, and he now seemed to be in very low spirits, he was experiencing artistic block and had also relapsed, secretly, to drinking

Although 1970 was a long time ago, here they were a decade later seemingly repeating the same scenario. Back then it had been because of the breakup of the Beatles ... But what had set this off this time? ... Was it that damn prison and a secret he had carried with him from there?

Linda just prayed that the imminent visit to John would provide natural inspiration to Paul and return to her, the husband she knew .

 

As he looked out the window at the sky, Paul was absorbed in his thoughts.  
He had plans and was filled with worry.

Plans to prevent a possible attack on John, as he remembered his nightmare and considered the predictions by the clairvoyant Orco and his intuitions. He realised all of these things had a direct relationship with the number 8 ...  
But what did it mean? ... February 8? ... Of March? ... Of November? He did not know ... or perhaps – he wondered - was it the month 8: August? All of this made him think that he should be in New York, close to John, on those key dates in those months ... and that way he could try to see what it was that was emerging. He would be alert and ready for anything.

Moreover, he was filled with fear. He was terrified of not being able to change anything.  
A day before the attack in the prison, he had quite a lot of hope about the future. He was sure he could intervene in this horrible fate, but then everything changed ... he had not even been able to prevent what happened to himself! ... So ... How to trust that he could do anything to prevent something happening to John?  
The fear and insecurity that he felt, ate away at him inside, the shadow of depression haunted him and made him resort to drinking, he was desperate and could not tell anyone ...  
Still, the feelings persisted, the drinking numbed them but still he was struggling not to give in to them.

He focused on John, it would only be a few short hours till he would see him again and he shivered, excited ...

At the airport, a car was waiting to take them directly to the Eastman’s residence, Paul and the whole family would be staying at their house during their visit to New York, but they had already scheduled several visits to the Dakota.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John did not want to be rude, but he did not want or need women hovering at his meeting with Paul.  
Tonight, a welcome dinner would be good - he thought - but nothing more, afterwards he hoped to drop Linda off at her family home, and spend some time alone with him ... he had reserved a place, a pub near the harbor that was discreet and intimate and would let them shut out the world and provide the privacy they both needed at this time.  
John was hoping it would be a chance to get closer to Paul.

He wanted to reconnect with his friend after all the shit that had happened between them over the years.  
Could he? There had been so much shit pass between them so many twists and turns!!! Both had families, they were older ... and in making their own lives ... they had separated, but - wondered John - on some level ... would the love that had united them be intact?

For her part, as was her custom, Yoko wore black, inside and out. John did not want her present at the reunion, but she had been organizing everything.

The table was prepared especially for dinner with "Macca and wife." Yoko tried not to seem affected by their imminent arrival and to accept it with grace.

John, as always these days, did not discuss anything with her. He only spoke to her to ask her not to be a shit-stirrer for once. Yoko bore his indifference only because she trusted Swan, who had told her that soon it would be over this state of "ice storm" between the two.

Sean was in his room and was in the care of Rosaura, who had remained to take care of him.

At 8pm, the guests arrived.

John opened the door and saw Paul.  
His beautiful eyes pierced John’s heart again, just like on July 6, 1957 and he opened his arms instinctively.

\- Come here!

Paul approached him and hugged him, resting his face on John’s shoulder, breathing the scent of his neck and he moaned softly, close to tears. John leant into the embrace, rubbing his back and kissing his hair ...  
"God!" ... Paul felt the full weight of his grief about to let loose and drown him right there. He had to use restraint to make sure it did not show.

\- What a beautiful moment! - Yoko said theatrically with her hands over her heart – Come on, come on or dinner will get cold!

Linda greeted them both and was intercepted by Yoko, who led her to the table.

The dinner passed with normal conversation, as the two couples discussed common themes: Children, their antics, news , fashion, etc. Yoko and Linda talked for quite a long time about macrobiotic cooking recipes and Linda made mental notes of several tips.  
John proudly told Paul about how smart Sean was growing up to be ... Paul listened, smiled and also shared stories about his own children, as an equally proud father.  
Everything was passing pleasantly, John brought the coffee and put on a funny act as he balanced the tray and set it on the table.

\- Would you like something else? - John said, like a waiter, with a napkin folded over his arm.

\- Yes - said Paul – I’d like you to pay the bill!

Everyone laughed at the answer. While coffee was served, Yoko studied Paul.  
She noticed changes in his face, dark circles seemed to reveal that he was not resting well of late ...

\- And how was your stay in Japan? - she asked with total insensitivity.

John, who was sipping his coffee, almost choked on the hot liquid. He turned red and lowered the cup before he spilt the contents. He looked sideways at Yoko, wishing he could strangle her there.  
Paul did not answer immediately. His gaze was lost in the steam from the cup.

\- I have spent better days in the Caribbean - he replied without looking at her.

\- Actually - Linda added - it was all very unfair and hard for us, still, luckily he is back home and ... he only hurt himself a little when he fell on the stairs, an accident ... but nothing more.

\- Oh! I´m sorry - said Yoko – such falls are often painful ...

\- Well, well - John said – let’s forget these troubles. I’ll take Paul out to provide some distraction, and take his mind off of such things, if Linda gives me permission!

Linda looked at both friends with surprise.

\- distraction? Of course! You can take him so long as “the distraction” doesn’t include painted women!

\- Noooo, - exclaimed John - we will just talk and remember old times before we forget, dear.

Yoko suddenly rose, hiding her displeasure with the news that John and Paul would be going out.

\- Well, I'm going to check on Sean, it was a pleasure to see you again - She shook hands and kissed them both and left.  
John sighed with relief.

\- That is all, friends! - He said with the voice of a cartoon character.

Paul and Linda laughed while they both with John left the Dakota.

The limousine left Linda at the family home. She turned as she exited the car and gestured for the window to be opened, Paul wound it down immediately.  
She looked at him with her most serious face and pointed at them both.

\- No riots. Do not drink or smoke more than usual and no women ...

\- OK Mom! - They both said in unison.

Linda smiled.

\- Ahhhh ... and don’t stay out too late!

The moon looked splendid in the sky of New York City as the limousine moved on, with the two real friends inside, laughing like teenagers.


	11. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are ... this is Chapter XI, I must warn that the place where the pub is absolutely invented, I don´t know the city of New York and I have been guided only by the Google map  
> but,,, imagining the atmosphere in 1980.  
> No alerts at this occasion, except the romantic sighs two people who like each other, good company.
> 
> I hope those who are following this fic, (Nothing is real). Are you reading? Please comment, thanks!
> 
> Sorry for any unimaginable error. Incredible, but...he story has stretched me as a chewing gum, I think that will reach more than 20 chapters. I hope you like it!!!!

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XI

The limousine reached the Street closest to Pub . He parked in a strange alley with cobblestones, removed from the usual way of the port circuit. Almost hidden.  
They left the car and outside cold air hit them squarely in the face. Paul raised the lapels of his coat as he walked next to John, going to the local.

A small neon sign on the "Sub-Pub" door is all that indicated there was the entrance.  
Before arriving at the Pub, Paul was attracted by the whole atmosphere around him seemed to be immersed in a film of the 50s, the architecture, the moisture in the air and poorest lighting helped complete the mystical .

John pointed to the entrance and they entered to a small anteroom that was receiving customers, from there one can see access to the pub itself, from which came an intoxicating melody of Jazz and bustle of thirty people on it.  
John greeted with familiarity to the receptionist who handed him a key, while Paul was going to the central access. John stopped him.

\- No, luv. Here.  
John opened a side door leading to a higher floor, Paul followed him upstairs.

They arrived in a private environment, nobody was there.  
Paul observed small empty tables, futons, a bar in the corner, especially stocked for VIP clients, all dimly lit. A large window overlooking the Hudson River, the huge moon and city lights reflected in the water and the show was amazing.

\- Wwwoowww! - Paul said as he plopped down on a futon in front of the window.

John looked fascinated, that was what he wanted to achieve in him. Surprise and comfort.

\- This is my haven, when I can no longer breathe smog-yoko, I come here ... today, I booked for us.

Paul watched John while he going to the small bar and was looking for something to take. "Smog-yoko" What the hell does that mean? Perhaps he was getting tired of Yoko? This really was unexpected ... He do not want to continue thinking, but he was intrigued.

John handed him one of the glasses of whiskey on the rocks and sat beside him, stretched his legs on the coffee table.  
For a moment, Paul did not know whether he was dreaming or not ... it seemed so unreal to be there with John, alone, calm, chatting like old times, a deja vu suddenly invaded him and smiled for no reason.

John took a "cigarette" from his jacket and handed Paul.  
\- Will you take me astray, Johnny Boy - Paul said  
\- I'll get back you from the hell, baby - replied John

A few puffs, a few drinks and they were lowering their defenses, slowly were in another state of mind, more relaxed and willing to let be, whatever.

\- Well, Macca - John said as gently expelled smoke - tell me, everything ...

Paul sobered, eased his back, and spoke as if giving a test - Oh, well, well ... I was born on June 18, 1942, in Liverpool, when I was a child ...

\- Hey hey !, ... - John laughed - jump the boring part, boy, tell me about last 20 days!

Paul was under the influence of drink and others, but he realized that John wanted to know details about his arrest, his days in jail ... he did not want to get this far, the shit that he had lived was something to forget, is not revive ... suddenly he felt cornered.

\- What up with you John? - Asked defensively - Before going to Japan, I tried to speak with you several times, you were always busy, always attended me Yoko, but I can heard you were out there, close ... I just wanted to talk to you and I could not ... and then ... What was changed? ... I leave the prison, and you seem looking after me, asking for me ... it's like I started watching a movie at half the story, I missed the beginning ... What happened before with you?

John stared at him.  
He was serious, but Paul was not answering, he was on the defensive again. John was not going to admit that Yoko did this evil move for that Paul were arrested, nor could he confess that he felt guilty ... his concern was genuine, the result of this incident, yes, but it helped him revive his dormant deep feelings Paul.  
\- Quiet, luv - John said softly - We came here to have fun ... Can I say I love you, without you bark at me?  
Paul was still nervous but John reached out and settled his bangs, this simple action, this subtle hint, made his muscles loosen ...

No one, never, achieved this in him.

-You remember our pact? - Asked John.

-Which of five? - Asked in turn Paul - Forthlin? ... Hamburg? ... Paris? ... India? or Cavendish?

\- Five? My God! I forgot that you're Mister Memory ...  
That was them, a game of ping pong delirious and frantic.

\- Anyway, none has been met - Paul said, with regret.

\- Paul, Life is shit, you see ...

John looked at Paul lips, and also he to John, while the lights in the room playing a sensual dance with the cigarette smoke.  
... Their lips were so close together they breathed the same smoke, the same breath. They always had this soft spot for each other's lips, that magnetism. Sometimes they could not even hide it in front of public or cameras, in some photos were those looks ... sometimes they had decided to sit away to avoid this situation.

\- What do you want to know, John?

\- Why you lie about your accident in jail? Did someone hurts you?

Paul looked down and looked at his hands. "A bad sign," thought John, "He was about to shut, deny or explode."

\- I do not want to talk about it ...

\- Look, dear, It´s me..., I'm here to listen ... want you say me? ... ah?

Paul moaned involuntary anguish. That was the great power that John had always had over him, on body and soul, just a word, a touch, a look. Why fight it?

\- I suffered an attack ... ... a sickening abuse.

John opened his eyes alarmed, did not expect the direct words, confirmation.  
At heart he wanted to hear something else ... but his heart stopped while seeing him with a gesture of suffering, his moist eyes and anger, his mouth tight impotence.

\- Noooo, Macca ... shit !!!!! Who? ... What made you? ... How?

\- He forced with a knife ... or...oral Sex ... - a thick tear fell down her cheek - ... not made more because someone reached over the cell again ... I was unconscious on the floor, he...he hit me hard ... You see this stain? It was a huge bruise a few days ago ...

John ran his hand through his mark in Paul jaw, as if to erase ... said no more but closed Paul to his shoulder.  
Paul leaned against him and bring out his pain, shedding days and days of bitterness and tension, a hug became stronger the bond between them.  
John cradled and wanted to erase the image of a abused Paul from his head, but most than that, he wanted to calm him.  
For a few minutes all that was heard was a low weep, smothered with a kind of melody. a comforting murmur issued by John.

\- You know, even though, we, sometimes ... - whined Paul - I'm not ... gay.

\- Shhh, baby ... you're not, but me... yes ... - whispered John

Paul had to laugh amid his tears ... tears and by the giggles, made a shirt enchastre in John, he hit his fist on his shoulder by the joke, as he held the weeping-laughter-wet in his throat.

\- Johnnnnn !!!! You can not ...

\- I can. I'm here, I'll help you forget all, I'll help Paul, nothing separates us, nothing.

Paul looked at him and sighed. How long waited for those words in these horrible years? ... "Nothing separates us" ... This was part of the miracle.

\- Thank you - said - Another pact?

\- Oh Boy! - said John - What would you do if I die tomorrow? Eh?

Paul trembled and he hugged him even more.

\- I will not allow ... it will be over my dead body ...  
John laughed. Thinking it was a joke.

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Yoko made sure that Sean was asleep and told Rosaura could go to her room to rest, everything was in apparent calm after dinner with Mc Cartney.

Except Yoko interior thereof.

How is it possible that he go with Paul? Without even warn her about his plans? Where did they go? This has never happened before.  
She felt threatened, like in 1969.  
If she left move this rebirth of society, she was lost.  
Paul had the ability to involve John and mastering for his own purposes, musical or whatever ... How much cost Yoko that John realized !!!! And now he seemed to be lost behind him again.

What the hell was doing Swan? None of its advanced techniques were working! ... This made her even more furious and uncontrolled.

Just then, as telepathy, the phone rang, it was Charlie Swan.  
She answered, a little shocked because it was so late at night.

\- Yoko? I'm Charlie, sorry to call at this hour ... - his voice sounded nervous - we must talk tomorrow, I have urgent news for you about John.

\- What happen? ...

\- ...Is better not mention here, is delicate and we must think what to do.

She was silent for a few seconds. she is trying to digest what she heard.

\- Ok. Charlie, I'll be there, early.

Now, this was getting weird ... What we should plan together? Anyway, Yoko knew that whatever it is, should do something and try to move away Paul ...


	12. IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here I am with a new chapter, I regret the delay, is slightly longer than usual  
> As always warn you, English is not my language, but I do the best I can.  
> In this chapter, several things begin to move around John and Paul in the 1980 alternative year.  
> Yoko received a revelation that stuns. John makes some decisions, Paul enjoy and remember.  
> None of this is true, absolute invention from the start. Some names and places and certain references of dates are true, but dialogues and completely fictional story.  
> Please, make comments and hope you like it!

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XII

So, as she had agreed with Swan, Yoko arrived early to see it.  
She was with a load of questions to ask after spending a sleepless night, she had to get immediate answers, how should act with behavior change John? He is absolutely detached of her from the "Japan" incident and also she now must endure the interference of Paul in their lives, almost like a tornado that comes to ruin all around.  
John had arrived late, at dawn and how she had observed, smelling of drink and other accessories, with a stupid smile on his face and singing "Nowhere Man", like a mantra.  
He went to the bedroom without even greet her, he fell on the bed, fully clothed, whispering nonsense until he fell asleep.  
Yoko sniffed and felt alarmed because Paul perfume on his clothes.

Things were been complicated ... a lot.

She came in and sat across from Charlie, she was also intrigued by the mysterious urgency with which he had cited. In front of Swan, there was no time for social relationships.

\- Do not give me bluntly, Charlie. What urgent with John?  
Swan sighed deeply.

\- You know I am a teacher in many divination arts... Tarot , astrology. I-Ching, Runes ... etc and also in the energy of aura ...  
Yoko looked a bit annoyed - now I do not want your resume ...

\- Ok - he said - if I say you this is because I consulted in all areas that I use, again and again, and I joined the opinion of a senior teacher of Reiki, which in one of their practices, he have access to Akashic registers ... he has confirmed 90% that this will happen.

Now she was completely absorbed by the explanation. She knows the terms of which he spoke, because she had studied and practiced some of these things ....

\- So ... what will happen?

\- Something very serious will happen to John and can be fatal.

She tried to stay calm, thoughtful, crossed his legs so that the tremor is not noticed, she never expected this statement, even in her worst nightmares.

\- I did not want to alarm you, Yoko ... - continued Swan - but I think your concern that  
John approaches Paul is not the most important. The urgent is how to save John from danger.

She was shocked.  
She recalled that she had once read that those who try constantly to know about his future by whatever means are most likely to trigger disasters in their own lives. Would that be right? ...  
She pushed that thought and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

\- I need more information on what you're saying, you know, anything ... What else did you see?

\- I've done studies, you see, John entered a "dark year" from the end of this January. This may last until the end of January 1981, but in his case, the danger seems to be concentrated in October this year. We know that the 9th of that month he turns 40.

\- So it is. Yes.

\- Well, one day before and one day after they are the most dangerous for him, days dominated by the "Black Moon" lasts between 48-72 hours. Also, physically, in space, an unexpected incident is located in the same city or nearby, so I recommend you try to go away from here on that date.

\- I heard something about that ... "Black Moon", but ... I want you to think ... What is the relationship between the return of Paul and the beginning of the "dark year" of John?. The date of the radical change of John and the meeting of them now ... It can not be casual!

Swan thought before speaking.

\- Maybe there's a connection. Paul energy is fairly constant, high and unpenetrable generally, but lately has dropped dramatically, I could influence on it ... undoubtedly something happened to him in jail and that made him vulnerable.

Yoko said nothing, but inside she was glad to know that there was an Achilles heel in Mr. Perfect.

\- Then take advantage now, get out of the way, get him away, he disturbs John completely and he prevents me mend our relationship, if I could to be near to John as before, we can remove the danger, I assure you.

\- I do not know how to say this Yoko, but they have been united in many previous incarnations, as friends, family... as a couple ... they recognize each other in this life, instinctively, without knowing it, of course.

She was horrified at this. Were partner ...? How do one can fight on that? She suddenly stood up and adjusted the bag on her shoulder nervously. She seemed not to be thinking as she spoke.

\- I do not care how many times before they were linked - Yoko said before leaving - I am today soul mate of John. Separate them!

Swan looked out as she slammed shut, would have much work ahead.

\-------------------------------

While Yoko was with Swan, John got up late and an uncertain mood, he realized that he had slept in his clothes and scratched his head in bewilderment ... remember pieces of the meeting with Paul, the most importants.

Apparently everyone had left. He staggered to his feet to go to the kitchen and put the water to warm. He sought a cup from the cupboard and in the attempted he shot down 2 to the floor, jumped pieces everywhere.

\- Damn! - He shouted. He was nervous, very annoying. With a rage.

He remembered the confessions of Paul the night before and his heart skipped a beat.  
He had tried to be as strong as possible for him, but he felt anger at what Paul had to live in prison because of Yoko.  
All because of Yoko.  
Well, he could go and shout it in her face when she were there, download the anger at her for her wickedness, coldly calculated ... could spewing his shit when she had front.  
But no.  
John knew that Paul had confessed his secret experience that no one else knew about his abuse. Would betray his trust and would never do that to him.  
Yoko never know about.  
This caused a wave of anger back to his veins.

\- I do not wanna live like this anymore ... - he was said softly, with an idea, growing in his head.

\-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

The days passed quickly and yet Paul would not knew what think about the unexpected approach of John.  
He wanted so much to work with him, that sometimes physically hurt him.  
Of course he had learned to live away from him, without him, but he did not forget the special moments between them.  
These days in New York, he had made some progress in addressing financial issues after the debacle caused by suspended concerts in Japan, lost money, Wings destroyed.  
It was like starting in several respects.  
John, the brother of Linda, advised him to see the possibility of acquiring copyrights of other musicians, many of them, idols of Paul. He was sure that this could represent an investment with very good results.

The driver drove Paul toward the Dakota, perhaps this would be his last visit before returning to England. The last February 8 had gone smoothly, with Paul trying to get the attention of John throughout all that day, calls, visits and evening having dinner together. Now about to leave NY and back home, He would say John that maybe once a month would come, because business or whatever ...  
He looked out the window the big city and traffic seems slow...his mind soon traveled far, in time and space, he remembered his second pact with John.

Hamburg.  
The smoke and noise coming from the room of the Bambi Kino seeped below the access door dilapidated dirty room, behind the screen of a cinema porn, low light, high humidity, the terrible smell of the bathrooms ...

Paul had clean himself as he could, in the small sink, trying to wash his hair and take off the sweat, back before the horde of people to use the bathrooms.  
George and Pete went with Stu and Astrid to her house, invited to eat something decent after the show. Everyone was invited, but Paul decided to stay, had no good relationship with Stu and Astrid knew, he was also exhausted, his legs hurt because he did much jump in the Kaiserkeller.  
He returned to the small room and saw that John was lying asleep in the bunk they shared, his leather clothes scattered on the floor and was wearing only a shirt and boxers, was completely asleep and one leg dangling at his side.  
Paul smiled. John had been stay too, as he was exhausted.  
He went to bed and saw the little space that John was leaving him. Always the same. He could not take another berth for George and Pete because when they return, they would kicks to pull him.  
So he sighed and lay down on the edge of the mattress trying to get space, his hip pushed the body of John. He protest asleep and turn to the other side, with such bad luck that his dead weight fell on the side of the bed.  
He felt a strong blow.

\- Jooooohn !!!! - He shouted Paul spying by the edge of the bed - Are you okay ???... sorry ...

He first said nothing, was facedown on the floor, seemed still asleep there ... but no ... John stood up in one movement as if just awakened, half stunned, but fell on his friend ... his heavy body fell surprise on Paul who was trying unsuccessfully to escape from the bottom.  
Now, unfortunately for Paul, John was completely lucid and thinking of revenge.

\- Now you'll see !!! - John muttered and fluttered her fingers like claws on the face of Paul... Oh... who is visiting to you ...?

\- Noooooo ..- Paul said - no no no, please ...

\- Yeah ... they are Mr and Mrs tickle !!!!!!!!!

\- Nooooooooooo !!!!! - Paul asked him with wide eyes.

John began the ritual of touching sensitive parts of him, making him squirm in all directions, always managed to do mourn with laughter, was the preferred way of John to annoy his friend who could not stand this torture ...

\- Stooopp !!!, Stoooooppp !!!!, Please !!!

A screech sounded from nowhere.  
Then John stopped suddenly and looked at the door. Someone was opening slowly and poked her head just to spy.  
Was Greta, a prostitute who was always in cinema, apparently she was with a client. She tried to see in the dim light and saw the boys.

\- Oh ... no, no here... it is occupied by two guys ... just lovers ... let's go other place ... - she whispered to her companion as she closed the door.

John looked at Paul who was still trapped beneath him and grinned.  
Paul was tempted by the situation, but put the most straight face.

\- You See ?? !!! You see what you did ??? !!!, Now they'll think we're two rare guys !!!!

Then John looked at the red face of his friend, his worried eyes, his fat lips protesting and kissed him.

It was a playful kiss, spontaneous, to tease to Paul, but soon became deep, sweet ... irresistible.  
Paul first was amazed at what John was doing and then even more of himself, who did not resist, even closed his eyes. Then they seemed to have lost their head, interested only taste this kiss, as intensely as possible.  
But the kiss brings another thing... they felt hardness one each other.

Upon separation, both without air, they looked themself and John jumped quickly.

\- What did you do to me? - He yelled at Paul, who was also standing.

\- What ... what ... what I did to you ???? ... You did to me !!!!

John walked senseless, combing messy hair, paced the room, seemed to think a thousand kilometers per hour.

\- Hey ... - He is braked sharply staring at the floor - Listen .... This did not happen ... eh? ... Swear me that "this" died here, no one will know and not happen anymore, eh? You know... we're tired, those rotten "prelies" and beer ...

Paul put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Quiet Johnny, it's nothing, we're past of all, I also consumed more, is all ... I ´m not with leprosy ... Can you looking at me?

John looked, uncharacteristically he felt shame, and by what he saw, also Paul, his cheeks colored.

\- You promise? ... A Pact "Never again".

\- Hey, we're blood brothers do you remember? We have to keep our secrets.

\- Yes ... - John sighed before returning head down to go sleep on the bed.

Paul also went to bed, trying not to touch your friend ... which is impossible in such a small space ... After a few minutes of silence, the two quieted.

\- You're a disgusting ... - muttered John

Paul laughed through his nose, but said nothing.  
Both slept back to back, thinking about the taste of each other's lips.

\-----------------------

The car stopped in front of the Dakota and Paul down fast. Like every time he passed the building entrance, gave a shudder.  
The evening fell lazily over the city, John greeted him with a hug and took him straight to the kitchen.

\- Look at this! - He raised his eyebrows again and again, pointing to a steaming bread - I just do it, man!

Paul laughed at the face of his friend

\- Well, I want to try! - He took a piece and sniff with delight, before eating.

\- Mmmm ... yummy ... Have you thought dedicate this, Johnny?

\- Yeah, I'll put a bakery, the day you put carnage.

They both laughed imagining the absurd.  
Steaming cups of tea on the kitchen table talk continued until it was dark outside, and for a second, there was silence.  
Then Paul stretched out his hand and squeezed John.

\- John ... I travel home tomorrow but ... I want to see you more often - he said.

John winked and smiled.

\- And you will have see me, I want to work with you again.


	13. IN YOUR PLACE - XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter here.  
> 1980: Linda has questions and ago. John proposed to Paul play together again. Paul see himself which will be next steps. John and Yoko rebukes and mark their turf.  
> No warnings, except that everything is fiction and none of it really happened, the dialogues invented and unreal situations.  
> I hope you enjoy as is going history, Many events are coming down the road.  
> Comments are welcome! Thanks for the support.

IN YOUR PLACE - XIII

 

Linda was delighted with the change in the mood of her husband.  
Since the last visit to New York, Paul had resumed its usual pace of creation, which included himself in his studio and record with different instruments and rewrite again and again, until approved the preliminary result of a song. Other than that, he was also writing in any room of the house even before he go to sleep wearing a notepad and a tape recorder near the bed because if in the middle of the night there was some inspiring musical dream.

Surely, the approach of John to his life, did that the miracle had occurred so quickly.  
The house and also children resumed normal with their homework, fights for watching one or another TV show after dinner or James and Stella follow the old Martha around the house.

But something was not quite clear to Linda.

Paul insisted on travel, at least once a month, to New York to meet with John, he said, they are "cooking together". Good! ...but stay away from home all these days, with so frequency, really were a mess in the family routine. She was willing to accompany him, of course ... who was she to stand between the most talented composers duo in history? ... but she did not know how long this madness could maintain without affecting the children.

\- I do not understand why you have to go every month ... - Linda said while vigorously beating eggs - Is not it easier to meet once, until you finish the project, or whatever?

Paul was heading to the refrigerator, paused.

\- Well, yes... mmmm ... it happens that if John and I gathered us for several weeks, eventually together can leak something to the press, and John does not want any of that. In this way, it's like traveling for other reasons, and we are without pressure or suspicions when I'm there.

Linda looked at him. She did not want to argue with him, now that he had recovered his inspiration. But she was a little upset inside, he was not thinking about the complications for the rest of the family, she and the children.

\- Do you go alone?

Paul took a sip of fresh water.

\- No. I want that we go all. They are only a few days a month, 4 or 5 days, Lyn.

\- As you want ...

He walked over and put his arm around her shoulders, looked at her with the face of "Please, yes?" She already knew well.

\- Sorry, love ... I know you hate airplanes ... I do not want to cause so much trouble, really, but I can not stop going, every 8 I should be there with him.

\- What about the 8? Now, you are cabalist? - Linda laughed in amazement.

\- Ohhh, no, no. It has nothing to to .... - Paul became slightly nervous - I... I mean, the fi ... first days of each month.

The tension dissipated when Linda saw him worried, in a fun gesture she ruffled the hair to him.

\- Ok, honey, we'll be ready with the bags, or better, I never will draw the clothes from them!

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Paul went to his study and heard some fragments of songs in which he was working.

John was very clear about his concept of "working together".  
It was not to turn the neon lights again, or be the show of the year in Las Vegas, or compete in the charts.  
It was back at the beginning and see what happen.  
Looking at each other, both, sitting in a living room, the mirror guitars lets to speak for themselves, and pounding the same inspiration in a musical dialogue that only they could keep.  
It was in the same frequency again with the desire to sing and compose for the enjoyment of it themself.  
Only them, for them, " Nerk Twins" again. Magic.

Would that be possible?

For Paul, it came from a strange time, after imprisonment with the total absence of music and then fired by blocking all lived circumstances, this was the oxygen that made him breathe again, John was always his oxygen.  
Still, it was hard to place all their optimism on that, to knowing John, he was afraid that the next time he went to visit him, not even received at home, like that time. And he back again destroyed.  
John was still John, after all.  
He discovered that in fact this unexpected proposal came to ensure that they would be together when Paul needed to protect the announced danger, perhaps the destination was helping too.  
Save him. This was the most important thing.  
Paul sat down, he felt exhausted lately, often gave him that feeling of coming out of nowhere exhaustion.  
So ... Was he doing the right thing?  
Immediately, something inside said yes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had a stir in his head.  
He never thought he would said him, well that way.  
He not even know why he needed so much. But that was the way things would: He go back to playing with Paul.

In this period of time away from the world, trapped in the Dakota caring Sean, John never stopped composing, sometimes it was an escape, an excuse, a habit ... but lately had become a necessity. His life had changed radically, and he felt that way.  
While the outside looked all the same. Nothing was the same.  
John no longer had the confidence of Yoko, though he tried, had broken the link and assumed he could never recover.  
Things were bad, now for him.  
And John know, that when things were bad between them, Paul always knew where north was.  
We will have to start over - it was said - this time, I'll do things right.

John, who was still unsafe to the core, had his recordings stored on cassettes, hidden in various parts of the house, for fear that someone will find them, sell them and come to light clandestinely.

A paranoia that fed for years.

So he found several of them in amazing places, lost, even he had forgotten. Overall containing parts of songs, played piano or guitar, unfinished songs, some quite good, possible principles, possible end, pieces of refrains, poems without music, music without lyrics, and others simply meaningless garbage.  
John patiently heard some about this and he wondered anxious what would think Paul this material.

Then Paul came to his mind with the full smile that gave him before he left and he calm down.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been just over two months, on March, the Mc Cartneys remained six days in the city, of which 4 of them went to visit the Dakota, on April history repeated itself, this time even Paul took John a day entertainment to go with Sean and his family.

In May, Yoko pitched battle flag.

\- How much longer we will receive the Ingalls at home?

John looked up from his writings, had the guitar on his knees, he was obviously in the middle of a composition.

\- It is not necessary that you to be present when they come ...

\- Sure! I have to move away one week a month ... this is my home too.

He not answer. She sat across from him.

\- Is this what you want, John? Really? Can we stop, talking and see how we go forward?

\- I got it clear ... and now I do not think change anything.

\- But ... Everything has changed! Now we are two actors in front of Sean, as a stupid miniseries ...

\- I do it for him, it does not bother me.

\- Well, obviously your love for me is.... finished? ... at least you can recognize that you need me, that I do well the work that you do not want to assume with the accounts get along and I make more money for you every day ... eh? - She rebuked him with hurtful tone.

\- Thank you for increase my money ... now let me do this, I want to finish some songs, to record again and launch a new material as soon as possible.

Yoko almost fell off the chair.

\- What????? With Paul ????? !!!!

John looked uninterested, but inwardly enjoyed her uncertainty.

\- Who knows ... We've been tearing the guitar a few times, for now I am myself and my album, and he and his album ... but ... forget it, you could not understand how it works

\- Yes, yesssss, I understand, is like going back to first love ... beware, John, the years have passed for him too.

\- What the fuck you mean?

\- You do it no pun intended, for fun, but for him, this is the opportunity he waited all these years to do his big business, do not forget that you are the best of both.

\- Paul is talented, if not he never could entered in my band.

Yoko laughed at the answer.

\- He Entered because it is a seductive, manipulative. Even with men, Have not you noticed ?, then, he learned it all from you.

John was nervous with this comment malicious, but knowing where she pointed out, he let it pass.

\- I need you to let me work. Go!.

She turned and raised her rate to bring it to the kitchen, before leaving, she answered.

\- You think this is over, John, but in reality is just beginning for me.


	14. IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1980 alternative: John and Paul reunited, enjoying unique moments.  
> Yoko making a chess move. Unexpected end of the chapter.
> 
> No warnings: Except a sweet approach of J/P, also is a chapter of considerable tension.
> 
> Everything is fiction, some names are invented, also dialogues and dates, I hope you enjoy the story and, please, you can comment freely. (please, excuse my english or any mistakes.) Thank You

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XIV

Paul was headed to the Dakota, the afternoon of May, 7.  
He was Lonely.

Although all the family had arrived the day before at the city, and was agreed that he should meet with John in the afternoon, only till today could visit.  
Linda had stayed in the home of the Eastmans because Mary had reached some feverish after the trip, perhaps incubating a cold or flu. The doctor advised some medication and a few days of rest for her, Linda and Paul remained at her side. And Paul, also feeling a little guilty about the illness of his daughter - as he believed - obtained in a flight.  
Today, everyone was calmer, seeing that she had dawned better and positively progressed in her flu symptoms.

John was waiting, after of he imagined thousands of delirious hypothesis and exaggerated in the absence of Paul, now expected him in the Dakota, knowing he was coming. He was a little nervous, but as had become customary, preparing something to drink and eat lightly. Some guitars next to the couch, waiting for their time to act.

\- Hey, You are late!, Macca - He said as he greeted at the door trying to received a hug from him.

Paul went to him, and instead of a hug, put his face in John´s shoulder and hand around his waist, holding him.

\- I'm sorry, Mary is something sick - he said.

\- It's bad? What's wrong ? Want to contact Sean's doctor? - John asked with some alarm.

\- No, no, now she's much better, in a while I'll call to see as she is, possibly has caught a bad cold. Only I worried a lot during the flight, she came feverish.

\- Shit !, I don´t want to imagine! When Sean was sick, I become a crazy Viking ... Sit, come on, I serve you something.

John went to the kitchen for a few seconds, Paul hear that they were not alone in the house, a murmur came from the bedroom and he listened.

\- Is Yoko - said John, while carrying a full tray - she will go with Sean to the cinema, I think.

Then, she went into the living room holding Sean's hand, looking at the child as she walked toward them - …and Leave the gum, son, you deformed your teeth ... Hi Paul !, Is so good you are already here! ... John, dear, please attends Rosa when she arrive, she must order the bedroom of Sean ....

\- Ohhh, we will not stay here - John said - Rosaura has a copy of the key, eh?

Yoko stopped and turned to look at her husband with a look of amazement – will you go out...?

\- Yes. We will be out at the Pub of my friend Morrison, at the port. Maybe I return a bit later again, you know.

\- Ahhh ... fantastiiiiiic! - She said - is a great place for the creation ...

Paul did not look at either of them, and focused on the liquid of the rate, Sean escaped from the hand of his mother and went to greet him. He gave a hug to the child and a smacking kiss on the cheek.

\- Hey buddy ... you're going to see a movie ... eh!? - Paul told funny looking.

\- Yes ... Why not comes James?

\- Ohhh, look, I can bring him soon, he also wants to see you!

Yoko was waiting standing, watching the tender scene that revolving her stomach, she had a fixed smile of hyena and inside a lot of smoke like a dragon. The last thing she needs was Sean to make friends with Paul! ... And now, she knowing they were going to a night of pub... again !!! ... " Are they returned to adolescence? ... They are so pathetics! "- She thought to herself.

\- Come son, stop bothering Paul, we're late.

John looked smiling the funny gait of his son, Sean waved his tiny hand to Paul and to him, from the doorway.  
In a moment, they were alone.

Suddenly, there was silence, not at all uncomfortable, John stopped in Paul's eyes. They looked red and somewhat tired, and he remember to ancient and endless recording sessions, when they were the most exploited young musicians in the world, enriching others at the expense of his talent ... they always ended up tired, cranky and without energy.

\- Are you tired, luv?

Paul jumped a little, his mind was wandering, thinking he should tell Linda that they were going to the pub.

\- A little, John, I have not slept well ... you know ... could tell Linda where we are ... for anything she needs...?

\- Yes. Yeah, sure, tell her direct phone line of the pub, here... I have ...

John gave a small card with the logo of the place and the data, while Paul called, John took the leftovers and bring to the kitchen, leaving it there ... would order later ...

Paul's face went loosening of tension as he spoke with Linda, Mary was very well, with appetite, and playing with his sisters. Joy returned to his face, John also was relieved to see him.

\- Well, Johnny! - Paul shouted to hang the tube with a smile - we will play a bit? I have some new threads, you'll fall of ass!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko took Sean to the movies and see a cartoon, were a premiere, while the child was enjoying every moment of the film, her mind was far beyond the screen.

"Charlie is scamming me" - thought to herself - "He really must to hear me... this idiot, useless ... failed to separate Paul from our road, in contrast, they are like when they first met, inseparable each other ... I must think something, quickly ... "

\- Look Mom !!! Hahaha, mouse fell and he has no teeth !!!! - Sean laughed.

Yoko smiled him and returned to her thoughts.

"Nor are to be truth the predictions about John and the danger that awaits him in October ... all nonsense, he has only extracted me lots of money and have not advanced at all ... He will have to return me every penny ..."

-Loooook !!!! The cat can not find it, and mouse is behind him !!!! Hahaha !!!

Yoko paid attention to the film, in a moment his face changed, an idea emerged, a brilliant idea that could not understand why she no had thought of before.

Luckily, there was still time.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had moved some tables and chairs in the pub and now the space allowed to play more comfortably, both guitars were nearby and they felt inspired and connected at all levels.  
Paul had started humming a sweet song, very emotional, John immediately recognized in this the McCartney label, suggested some minor changes in the lyric and run a couple of all lower in the refrain, this gave a new twist and Paul loved the result.

For his part, the talent of John remained intact and, like good wine, over the years was in his prime, he sang a song that Paul seemed bright, Where did John those amazing statements? And the music was perfect in his timing, mesmerizing structure, at some point in their interpretation, Paul was found with fixed staring and open-mouthed, listening fascinated, like a fan under a spell.

John stopped playing, he needs laugh at that face.

\- Luv! ... I can not keep on so! Hahaha ... At least you do not need talk to know that you like!

Paul blushed but laughed heartily a good time.

It was a casual meeting, unhurried, no demands, just to let flow the accumulated music of their souls.  
Time seemed to fly and when they noticed it was 1:00 am ... They smoking a bit and remembering old stories, the atmosphere became more relaxed. Both were sitting comfortably on the large futon, and Paul lying on the shoulder of his friend with his eyes closed, every, so John serving the drinks and letting time pass.

\- It was a decade of shit, huh? - Said John - I missed you, you know?

\- I too John, there must no finish everything as it did - he looked - not after what we've been, what we shared ... of ... of what I love you.

A heat wave swept the column from John and reached his chest. Was that, exactly - he thought - should not end badly, something which arose from the best of both, and withstood all that two people can resist for passion, love and idealism. Should say four people? But there were now two of them, this was about them.

\- I love you too, luv.

They did not know where came the impulse, a kiss broke out between them, almost desperate, like that time in Hamburg, as so often in life, it was like a loss of consensual knowledge, a need, an inexplicable attraction. It felt like leaving this plane for a moment.  
It was wrong?  
Neither could say, but they could not resist the temptation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sean had been asleep in the limousine and Yoko just laid him came to the department.  
She had things to attend to, she went straight to the living room to make a call.

\- Hello, Sam? Is Yoko ... Have a second to me?

On the other side of the line was Samuel Hopson, a man linked to the show business, the management of advertising images of celebrities, Yoko had asked him sometimes pictures of her, John and Sean portrayed in their family life, to be published in renowned magazine. It was a typical "news hunter", a very sharp guy for businesses within the environment.

\- Yoko ... How have you been!? Tell me ... yes, yes ... I have all the time for you.

\- Great. I have to give you a great, great scoop, I want you to divulge right now, but before that, I need to sell it at the best price.

\- Ehhh! Excellent !!!. I tell you right now, it shall spring forth, tell me. Is it about John? ... Everything that involves John is sold like hot cakes, baby.

\- It's more than that, Samuel, is about John and Paul. Right now they are working together, I want you to send them your people there. Photographers and others. Can you do it?

Samuel could not believe how lucky he was having. The most anticipated news of musical history was burning in his hands.

\- Give me the data. It will be a media revolution, Yoko. I assure you sell it with more zeros than you can count.

\- I did not expect less from you. Note the direction ... and as always, I did not tell you, ever.

\- The source is never revealed, darling.

Yoko smiled, amused.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

May, 8 - 3:00 AM.

John came in the first place, was half stunned by alcohol and grass, but not enough to not go down the stairs and out to the waiting car.  
Paul came some steps back of him, he carrying the two guitars in their cases, had always had more agility to carry things without tripping.  
But something was not expected happen to them.

John went out to the sidewalk and saw that his driver was in the car waiting for just under 20 meters, motioned for Paul, turning and when he looked again in front, a burst of flashes and the sound of cameras blinded him, to the point he stumbled and went to the wall, trying to avoid falling.

\- What the fuck ... shittttttt !!!!? - John shouted covering his eyes, but trying to see who stood in front of him.  
Paul heard the cry of John and he goosebumps, saw John stumble and almost fall against the wall and two types with him... literally, he gave a panic attack thinking he was being attacked. He ran and leave guitars and headed for the first man, Who received a big blow from Paul, the man fell and lost his microphone, headphones flew directly. The second man took several pictures while dodging Paul and a third that was closer to the car outdoors, he was filming everything.

John immediately realized the scene, came and grabbed Paul so he would not hitting the guy on the ground.

\- You hit me! - man yelled at Paul as he stood - You filmed, Harry? He hit me! I show everything in the press McCartney!

\- You're a bastard! ... Bastards! - John yell at them

Paul was breathing with difficulty, John took him into the car quickly, the driver who had come down to help, carrying guitars and they left the place as soon as possible.  
John and Paul were sitting back in the car, no one spoke, they were shocked by the interception of the press and the consequences of what had happened.

\- Tomorrow we will be in all fucking news! - John said.

Paul pressed John´s hand on the seat and looked out the car window, he was lost in thousands of questions.


	15. IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had lost all the text from my PC, but I finished it (remembering), I think it is good. I do not know.  
> Everything is fiction, you know, invention, assumptions, nothing real, nonexistent dialogues, events of an alternate reality.  
> AU 1980: Trouble with the press. Paul and Linda dialogue. Begins a new stage between J / P.  
>  The comments will be very welcome. Please follow the story

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XV

The explosion in the media had been brutal.

On TV entertainment programs, news programs, magazines, radio and newspapers competed titrating the news of the "Beatles: possible reunion," "The Return of the FabFour?". The Channel that had the scoop, had an ironic pun headlines: "A New HIT Lennon / McCartney" and constantly showing photos and videos where Paul, angry, hitting hard to journalist, knocking him down.

And...to this chaos unbearable, fans were added.

Fueled by this false news, they were literally camped in front of the Dakota, demanding that John appeared to give a historical statement. They sang together Beatles issues. They seemed a sect awaiting for the Grand Master, thinking it was the beginning of a New Era.  
On the doorstep of The Eastman home, where Paul and his family, still there was also a crowd of journalists and fans, screams, chants and runs, all these things had been got unnerved to everyone.

An unstoppable inferno had been deployed.

John stared out the window at the crowd on the street, cursing under his breath the whole show ... Do these people did not have a life to attend? damn! ... How long they will stay there? ... stupids!

\- What had Paul in his empty mind? - Yoko asked, walking into the kitchen, pointing to the newspaper - really he reacted as a rookie ... He has no brain ... Hitting a journalist !!!!? Look what he has unleashed ...!

John did not answer. In the background also thought it was an overreaction ... After all, they were only a few fucking photographers, hunting news! Paul would have had to ignore them, or deploy one of his irresistible smiles and nothing else! ... Even John, who was an unpredictable and violent nervous, I knew it was stupid to confront shock ... on the other hand, Paul was not!, he never had it been so ... but - thought John - lately, he seemed to be on the defensive ... aggressive for some reason, would it be because of the bloody incident in the jail? ... Maybe ... or was something else he was hiding ...?

The phone rang again, John did not know if attend or throw it out the window, I was absolutely overwhelmed by the situation.

It was Paul, with a slightly muffled voice, wanted to know how was John.

\- I'm fine like a shit, just sick of this folly.

\- Mmm ... yes, yes ... .- whispered Paul - I ... wanted to say .... I just gave a telephone note to the channel that broke all the fuss and obviously, I clarified them that there is not Beatle meeting or return plans ... that only was a meeting of two old friends, nothing more ...

\- Did they believe you?

\- This never know, John ... but I took the opportunity to apologize to the journalist ... you know, I told them I was confused, I thought it was an attack, thieves in the middle of the night, well ... that got me very nervous ... - Paul sighed - really, blinded me ... I regret what happened, John.

\- I do not give a fuck, Paul! ...I would wish watching , seating in the first place, if you decide fly the teeth of all these bastards! ... But it does not stop there! ... You know how filthy they stick their noses in one's life.

\- Yes, that's ...- Paul made a small pleading - John ... please, promise me you will not go out today ...  
john laughed.

\- are you kidding? I have the middle of planet in front of my house !!!! ... Are a mass of mad zombies waiting to return to the cursed 60´s!  
Paul laughed too.

\- You know ... I was thinking - cleared his throat - I hope this does not end with our meetings ...

John made a too long silence for Paul.

\- I'll think of something ... to begin, you must give me some boxing lessons, luv.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On 9 May, the McCartneys left the United States the way home, they had tried to circumvent the swarm of people chasing his car and then trying to intercept Paul at the airport, they opted for a private flight and Paul greeted amicably with the sign of Victory to the reporters.

All May passed fairly complicated about this issue, until Paul managed to placate with several notes and interviews the many expectations about a possible "meeting Beatle" in the British and international media.

Linda meanwhile had been terribly affected by this trip, in principle Mary's health had been her extremely concerned and in that moment she vowed to herself not expose more children to the madness of monthly trips.  
She had not yet told Paul anything about this, deep down thought he would understand, but - Linda knew- he was sometimes capricious therefore achieve their personal desires at all costs ...

Secondly, of course, fever revival Beatle, was interfering with their usual routines as family. The unrest grew when Linda should take their children ran to the car and drive to school, avoiding reporters and photographers along the way.

 

Not that this was new to Linda, at all, being the wife of a former Beatle include that such things on the menu, but had never experienced this extreme harassment. Moreover, when that came to light the secret meetings between John and Paul, it seemed to have awakened a terrible sleeping monster: Beatlemania.

"I have to take a decision" - she told herself.

....................................................................................................................................

May 30

 

Paul entered the house humming a chorus created in the course of the morning, he used to sing it himself until a familiarity with it. It was part of his method, unique.  
He saw Linda sitting at the kitchen table, she looked exhausted after having taken the children to school. Paul sat across from her and watched her.

\- How was the trip?

\- Ahhh ... fantastic! - She said - I crossed a red light to prevent a photographer enter your camera in the car and almost got into a sidewalk dodging a group of fans who recognized me ... after, all normal.

\- Damned setbacks !!!! - Paul exclaimed while he gobbling snacks jelly was left of breakfast - at least madness has subsided, they are no longer in the front of our door. Do not worry Lyn, the next meeting with John will be less problematic.

\- Will you continue seeing him?- Linda looked at him while he avoided making eye contact - John did not get angry with this fuss?

\- Ohhh... yeah, yeah he became quite angry - Paul said while sucked jelly from his fingers - but he has had an excellent idea ...

Linda stood and put both hands on the table, the body slightly forward ... looked ready to attack.

\- Ohhhhh? And what is this idea?

\- Well, look, John wants meet us in Central America, Bermuda, will be something like a vacation ... but we will working - he looked at her with an honest smile - And also to sail ! ... It will be great, do not you think?

\- Sure, it will be great, for you. We will stay here.

Paul got stuck with some of the snacks and sipped cold tea to go down the pasta in his throat.

\- What ?... How ?... Wh... Why ????? - He shouted in a voice distorted and coughing.

\- Because we stay here, as is normal, because this is affecting children.

\- Lyn, please, I want you to accompany me!!! ... I hate going without family anywhere .... you know! ... And children love to travel! Why should it be a problem now?

Linda sat back, sighed and settled the tablecloth with her hands, mentally, she looking for words to explain better.

\- Look, love, you know ... I always accompanied you, if you go to the moon, then I will follow you without oxygen scuba ... but this time is different. Children are larger, and are not babies, Mary has her group of friends, her school life, her responsibilities and she are at a disadvantage compared to others, backward, asking folders and tasks .... Do not you realize that they become stressed and even get sick with so many twists and turns? Stella is a loaf of nerves, tears and whims !!!, God! ... Since started this damn year we have not had peace ... Really you have not noticed?

Paul was silent. Really he understands the speech of Linda and in the background he was proud of what a good mother she was. He wondered seriously ... He was being unfair to his family? Was he demanding more than they could give?  
On the other hand, he had John - Paul thought - he had almost miraculously resumed its bond with him, whom Paul has to protect the best of a possible attack, maybe save him from death foretold.  
But all these things, Linda don´t know.

\- So…? - Whispered Paul - ...Will be you angry if I will go to travel alone ...?

Linda looked at him sweetly.

\- No ... no ... I am not angry ... will be only 3, 4 ...5 days? ... I do not think you have time to fall in love with a native girl ... no?

\- Who knows? - Paul said, mischievously.

Linda threw a breadstick which gave him right in his eye.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane arrived at L. F. Wade International Airport, on June 6.

John was waiting for his friend to a less crowded side in the reception room, leafing through a magazine, with a cap that covered most of his face, the hair slightly longer than usual and a barely nascent beard. Few people walked here by at that moment and everything was calm now.

It had not been easy for him to leave Sean with Yoko and go. She had even tried to look sick to boicotearle the trip, but John was determined to come to Bermuda. It was actually an old dream that he needed to realize.  
Similarly, had taken a truce in the war with her, she made him understand that this retreat would help to reconsider the rare situation that both lived. With that argument, that John did not think fulfill, it is that she agreed to let him go quiet.

He had arrived a day early and he had contacted a good navigation instructor, who had helped him greatly to expand their few knowledge. He felt unusually safe. He wanted to take a tour of the island chain with Paul, a leisurely stroll, enjoying the sun and sea.  
He said to himself, perhaps in his blood had the attraction for navigation, and this could be achieved to satisfy their need for contact with the sea.  
After the media incident in NY, this was an opportunity to take a break here with Paul.

By the large window he saw Paul come with a straw hat and with his walking, almost to little leaps that characterized it, smiled and walked to the gateway of the passengers.  
Both friends meet with a big hug, warm .

\- Johnny! This is paradise! - He cried watching the scenery, out there.

\- you are alone? What happened to the family?

\- They don´t came ... I'll tell you later.

John felt a pang extra joy at this news. Paul and him alone a few days.

\- Let go the car, Macca - John said smiling - I guarantee you'll have 80 years and yet you will remember these days in Bermuda.  
Paul laughed and did a dance step toward the car.

Neither could suspect what awaited them.


	16. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I must say that it has taken me a while but I have finished this chapter, this is too longer than usual, with more details than usual.  
> I love it, because it's what I want, fiction that is aimed as I thought.  
> There are also issues that can not fail to mention, some parties came to me suddenly, I wrote it, I liked, and as I usually do, I search some data because for whole context is not so strange, then, I found that some of these things really went through many similarities, specifically the situation in the bar with John. Thank you, John !.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Everything is fiction, fiction 200% ... (Excuse the mistakes of my English)  
> thanks for reading and leave comments!

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XVI

Bermuda, June 1980

The house was an incredibly friendly place with a privileged view to the sea.  
The owners - The Lennon friends - gave accommodation to John in the west sector of the property, which, independent of the rest of the big house, had bedroom, living room, kitchen and the other dependences.

Paul entered, left his suitcase on one side and turned as a teenager in graduation trip, looking all room lit by the flashes of sun. It really was beautiful and spacious. John also showed other sectors of the house, everything was decorated with rustic touches of Old Spanish style and beautiful works of art. They reached the room where both were to spend a handful of days and Paul jumped in a single movement on one of the soft beds and he stay there, lying.  
John looked at him smiling from the doorway, biting a fingernail.

\- What do you want do "Her Majesty"? Sleep? ... Or prefer to eat something?  
Paul lifted his head only to answer.  
\- Now that you mention it, plebeian ... I am starving !!!!

They prepared a light lunch on the balcony, all set on a small table, under the great umbrella and with the chairs.  
The sunny afternoon breeze brought the soothing scent of the sea.  
Paul viewed the magnificent flight of a seagull and continued his career until it was lost behind the rocks.

\- Thanks for inviting me, Johnny.

\- I wanted you be here, luv ... and this is nothing ... I really want to take you for navigate ... - John stood up and looked around the pier and 400 meters of the place- Do you see the boat down there? Does the red and white?

\- Mmm ... ahh yes, yes, I saw ... that?

\- That's our boat! We will sail early morning and I just check the weather, it will be great.

Paul laughed

\- At last you are paddling, Popeye!

\- I always wanted to ... you know, despite the sequins, we are sons of Liverpool, mate ... Do you remember when we were in port? More than once I told you "Let's get away from all this shit ... go up to the boat!"

\- Oh ... Yes, I remember ... once I got you pulling your jacket just before the ship sailed ... My father could followed me around the world just to kill me!

-¡El Old Jim! ... We became famous just before he ran me with boiling water from your home!

Paul recalled the constant "tug of war" who lived in those early days between John and his father, both were so antagonistic that he must appease the water continuously.

\- What would have been our lives if finally we climbed on one of those ships ...?

John met the kaleidoscopic eyes of his friend ... a greenish glow played with deep honey color in them.

\- It would have been wonderful.

 

After a short break, the afternoon was taken up by a long bike ride, John and Paul took the uncertain route to go discovering the wonders of the place as they advanced the course.  
Paul, great observer of birds when he was a child, was fascinated by the colorful alien species that appeared at every step, stopping to photograph all he could.  
The heat was pushing hard.  
They were traveling a path parallel to the coast, arrived at a small inn with thatched roof, with a handful of people inside.  
They asked for something to drink and pointed to a guitar that was leaning on a wall. Paul tuned guitar and soon they started to sing a few old songs in an impromptu show.

A beautiful brunette in her twenties watched from an adjoining table, after a few minutes he stood up and walked over to where they were.

\- Sorry, are you John Lemon of The Beatles?

John, who was in high spirits smiled at her.  
\- Oh no, baby! This is my friend Ramon and I'm Lewis Twain, we are the best Beatles imitators of the world!

Paul greeted the girl, lowering his head gently.

She stood next to the singers, proud to have discovered these unknown talents.  
The audience applauded when he finished half an hour of songs and laughter and the bar owner "paid" the show giving them the beers were consumed.

At night, they enjoyed a welcome dinner with the host family. The conversation was lively and continued until past midnight. John saw Paul attempts to stay awake and knew it was time to retire. He had really been an exhausting day and they should rest.  
John wanted to go early to the dock and sail, Captain Hank, owner of the boat, had to give last minute advice before leaving.  
Paul fell exhausted on his bed while John settled some things in his luggage and in his backpack, he talked about the last details of the trip, especially what he had learned these days, spoke enthusiastically, trying to spread in Paul his desire for adventure ...

Suddenly he realized that no one was listening.  
Paul was fast asleep.  
He walked over, looked at him. He slept as usual, as he remembered. The mouth ajar and an eye at half mast.  
The temptation to kiss him stopped halfway, for fear of waking him.

\- Sleep, luv ... tomorrow will be a great day.  
Also he lay on the other bed, side to face his friend, finally he turned off the light and dreamed all night with boats.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko received the Dakota goalkeeper, who brought the postal box with her order, she signed, closed the door and walked anxiously under her kimono carrying the box straight to her room.  
The content was very important to her.  
In the room, she closed the door and carefully, she opened the box.  
She was amazed, displaying the candles and incense, all it covered in fragile papers. On it, were also figurines of Egyptian deities, books and other supplies, specific for the brief but powerful ritual.  
Before nightfall would be the right time, when the day died.  
She left everything stored in the closet and went to the living room.

First, she should make a call.

Linda was having a terrible day. The kitchen table was not visible by many books scattered on it. Mary had a Social Sciences test and Linda tried to make summaries to her and she could study.  
Stella was looking color figures that were on the books and the indications in pages were lost.  
Stella! Leave that! - shout Mary  
Stella closed the book shut and flew all annotations. She looked at her sister mischievous smile.  
\- Stop, Girls! - Linda said - We have to finish.

The phone rang. Linda thought it might be Paul and went straight, anxiously.

\- Hello?

\- Hi Linda! It´s me, Yoko. How are you?

\- Ohh, Yoko, fine, I´m doing homework with the kids!

\- I imagine the uproar, I'm glad you are well. I just called to tell you that perhaps our husbands are already browsing... Can you believe? I am so glad that they are enjoying a time alone.

\- Yes Yes. Last night I spoke to Paul and he told me he would wake early to sail, he is also fond of sailing, he know enough about that, and ... yes, he sailing with John is really great.

Yoko thought how to continue the conversation.

\- Of course! John and I are very open in this respect, we give us all kinds of freedoms, is as a healthy pact.

\- that right, everyone should have their space ...

\- Oh, dear! It is more than that, I let John be free to be with whomever, you know, I understand that, it is his nature. But I must say I'm surprised by the change in you.

Linda stiffened without knowing why.

\- Yes?... why?

\- Well ... - Yoko said gently - you finally have taken so mature about the Paul tendency. He should be grateful.

\- What tendency about Paul?

\- His bisexuality, of course.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00 am and they were put their belongings in the Megan Jaye.

Captain went with them to their final instructions before sailing. He also wanted that Paul hear, was better than if any of them had a problem, the other could to take command of the ship. He advised both that immediate use of the radio if necessary.

\- You should be back before dark, John - said Hank - Despite the weather will be calm today, the difference between sailing day or night is immense.

So it was that at 6:30 were launched away from the island toward the horizon.

They sailing from the nearby islands at an average speed, trying to pass several miles of rocky structures. After noon, they decided to stop and throw the anchor in a picturesque place, somewhat remote from any coast, to enjoy the view on the deck and eat something.

Both were sitting on the deck.  
John lit a cigarette and scanned the horizon. Paul watched him closely, her white skin exposed to the sun was highlighting freckles and it making red parts on his shoulders. His auburn hair drew waves small rebel against mild sea breeze. Paul pay attention in the eyes of his friend, under the white hat, they have with lit glitter honey, running, watching the distant horizon line.  
A deep sense of peace and love flooded him.  
How the hell a person, with his only presence, could move his innermost feelings?  
He thought "Life is wonderful only for these things, ephemeral"

John whirled around as if he had heard the thought, he saw that Paul was staring at him and smiled to him. Apparently he was spellbound, watching him.  
How many times had caught him in this attitude through the years?

\- What do you think, luv? - Asked John.

Paul blinked as if out of a dream.

\- I thought ... what is life ... - Paul raised an eyebrow - just a few months ago was seeing rust and grime in a bath of jail ... and now I'm here, free, seeing how you smile to me ...

John evaluated the features of his friend and the hint of sadness in his eyes.

\- I would like you to forget all that shit ...

\- I also would like to forget ...

Unusual stillness and peace of the afternoon gave Paul opportunity to ask a question that had long wanted to made.

'Is this some kind of short "Lost weekend", Johnny?

\- Something like that, mate.

Paul cleared his throat and continued.

\- Well, I'm not blind, apparently there is a distance between you and Yoko ... Am I wrong?

\- Luckily you're not blind ... We are having an uncertain time ... I disagree with some things ...  
John sipped mineral water from plastic bottle. Paul realized that was not going to say much more.

\- Then - he joked Paul - What is your marital status, boy?

\- I'm still married "vacuum", but I'm Yoko-Free.

Paul laughed out loud at this occurrence. It took a few seconds to return to his quiet posture, his eyes shone, cheerful.

Then John took the little bottle and slowly pulled the lid.  
He sat in front of him, both with legs crossed, touching the knees of another. As the boat's rocking gently.

\- Do not move - John asked.

John raised bottle on Paul's head and slowly began to pour water on him.  
The crystal liquid fell on his dark, shiny hair, wet wisps that attached in his forehead, continued down his temples, he found the line of his nose, became entangled in his long lashes. Paul closed his eyes and pure water followed the route to his mouth.  
Then, he, slowly show the tip of his tongue and licked his own lips wet with fresh water, John held his breath and thought that everything around him was gone.  
... He Could withstand such beauty in front of him?

\- Perfection - whispered John

Paul opened his eyes and saw him so close that the breath of mint and snuff he flew in front of his mouth.  
John stretched his arm and grabbed the nape pulling him to the kiss.  
The gaping mouths, hungry for passion and pleasure dance broke out among them.

Somewhere in his mind, Paul felt the arrival of such a vivid memory that seemed to have happened yesterday ...

"- Johnny ... Johnnn ...

\- What Macca?

\- Was not that “never more kisses”? - He whispered on the John lips.

John caught his breath.

\- This is Paris! Anything can happen here! ... Relax.

The dim light of the room barely hinted the profile of the boys and their bodies lying on the small bed, a fourth-class hotel ...  
Dream vacation had not been exactly as planned.

Little money.  
Few women.  
No sex.

Except that they had each other.  
Except that they had drunk enough.  
Except that surfaced their most repressed feelings

And it was true ... Everything could happen in Paris.  
And it happened. "

 

A bird landed on the white railing of Megan Jaye, seemed interested in watching as they came off the long, deep kiss.  
Paul, trembling, focused on John and both knew instantly what they wanted to do, without using words, They fell to the cabin inside the ship.

Late afternoon came soon.  
And both needed to revive Paris.


	17. IN YOUR PLACE-CHAPTER XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN YOUR PLACE-CHAPTER XVII  
> This fic has become my personal challenge ...  
> I never thought I would be writing about Nautica (which I do not know), but I'm doing ...  
> I did not think it would come to situations hot between J / P, but I am describing (ignoring almost everything about and in my own way)  
> Nor I thought I would reach chapter 17 ... !!!  
> If you like...comment to me...But if you read and find that this is a ridiculous nonsense, also, please comment...
> 
> Attention: Scene of love and sex, (7 of 10), love dialogues, situations of tension, laughter and tears, despair and evil in a single chapter.  
> Excuse me for the translation mistakes .........Hope you like it.

Sex with John had always been a chaotic issue in the 60`s .  
The fact that they must hide their attraction for each other for the rest of the world and this was an almost impossible mission. They were always too rushed, observed, illuminated, searched, this unmanageable situation favored that all the loving question to happen in unusual places. With little time in the bathroom, a few minutes in an abandoned elevator, gasping in a dimly lit hallway ... or the best place...when they shared a hotel bed.

Was also chaotic treatment of John over him, he could not seem to stop for details, he tore the clothes, with sudden movements approached him, heavy breathing, sexual urges and almost without words between them, with the years, Paul had also been touched by this and acted just as anxious as John.

But now, Paul noticed, almost reaching their 40s, John seemed to have learned another rhythm for love.  
He was led into the ship, down to the small suite, they sat on the bed and John approached him patting timidly his face, staring at him with that sweet look that used to appear rarely, seemed he enjoyed every touch, every breath , he began to gently kiss his shoulder down to his neck, trying to stop at every kiss, as if to capture the moment for eternity.  
Yes, John had changed.

Paul was excited at the thought of what would then, closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers in John hair, generously extended his neck back so he could continue his work.

John ... - he murmured, like a little kitten

John did not stop and felt goose bumps on him.

\- I need you, luv ... very bad ... - whispered behind his ear.

Few clothes are then removed, lying on the bed ... the small window overlooking the sea highlighted with light the faces of both, they could be seen each other, breathed, savored without fear, their bodies had changed over the years but rejuvenated by the act of love.  
John stood over him, smiled and a lock of his hair fell over his forehead and touched his nose.

Paul felt in love as the first blessed-cursed day he met him.

They melted as when they were young, to feel their erections together detonated a madness on both unstoppable. The feel of him close, lost in a hug and can kiss that body, shaking Paul's mind, now only plagued by the need for pleasure.

\- I ... did not ... long ago - Paul groaned.

\- Shhhh ... quiet, let me do

John turned Paul, at the waist, and saw his wonderful back, he ran his hands by perfect shoulder blades and curve of your spine to get down, his hair was disheveled, sweaty and he slightly trembling in anticipation of the act.  
Gently he hits the water on the hull of the boat and seemed to accompany the rhythmic movement of both, the hands of John over Paul ... one on the penis and the other in the hip, bringing their bodies and dancing together in ecstasy like a "tango" ... Paul buried his face in the pillow, lost to each thrust of pleasure and just before the end, where both came together, John seemed to relive the madness of his first time with him, the desire to the surface, the blood running in his veins like never before.

He recalled that night, right now.

Paris  
"Paul had no notion of how beautiful he looked, or was not aware of his sex appeal could easily moved the statues of Montmartre. This look of innocent ignorance about himself, even more maddening to John, who loved the ambiguity in any of their expressions. He knew that was lost, had been fascinated by his lips, eyes and hair.

And that night, he knew that Paul also felt same for him.  
They had loved as two mad loose in a meadow, unconscious sighs and groans, drunk without delicacy,, after all, were men, the delicacy was for women, thought John.  
And then one had slept in each other's arms, sweaty, sticky, but happy for the gift of freedom that gave them the city of light.  
The smile started in a face and ended on the other.

Paul awoke something stunned, hungover and it was like out of a perfect world to find the harshest reality.

John was beside him, hugging him. He recalled fragments of the night and spent one eternal second for the guilt, shame and looked at him, soon he change to joy for feeling of love.

He looked to his friend at his side, asleep, seemed angelic and ethereal.

He got up slowly, for the camera and he took one shot, wanted to remember this forever. The shutter sound woke John.

\- What the hell, Macca?

\- I take you a picture to remember, Johnny ... maybe tomorrow you marry Cyn, we will not see more and this go away from your memory ...

\- Hahaha !!! I ??? I will not marry! ... I swear! ...

John got up blanket and ran laughing .

\- Come here - ordered him, pointing the bed. Paul left the camera and climbed back between the sheets.

\- Look, it's a deal, right? - Said John - I will not marry until I am old, baby ... .but if someday I get married, it will be after you do it ...

Paul opened his eyes

\- I am not getting married! No No No ... I will be a damn famous rocker! Remember? Millionaire and single, with thousands of girls screaming for me!

\- Leave some for me, huh? - joked John

\- You have me, always - said mischievously.

Then, John smiled and attack to Paul lips again. "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda was deeply disturbed.

"Bisexual?" It resounded like an endless echo in her head.

She had cut the call shortly after realizing she had long heard only a dead tone on the phone, the voice of Yoko was asking several times if she was listening well ... until she gave up and hung up.  
She just was not able to answer, nothing.  
She ordered the books of girls, lifting it from the table and took them to the living room, while her head was elsewhere.

\- We not finished, Mom - Mary said.

\- Finish later, my dear ... later. Now we will have dinner something, right?

The girls went into the living room to watch TV, they are fun. Linda plunged back into the kitchen. He closed the door behind her and ran off a deep cry that came as a cataract from her throat and flooded her eyes.  
After a moment of grief, standing in front of the stoves, she ordered herself to calm down ... deep breath ... and wondered... what the fuck was that?

"I am a stupid!" She said, "that woman is so devilish, Paul has told me a thousand times ... How can she say this?"  
She took a towel and wiped her eyes.  
Linda did not want to delve into the possibility that it is true ... no.  
But ... was that side of her husband ... indecipherable, those moments when she did not know what to think ... Like when he fell into this horrible depression after the separation of the group ... Linda was so scared and thought that he kill himself, by drug or drink ... Was that normal? Or was it because of the separation of John?

She recalled that Mike had talk to him ... and they were alone, she did not want to interrupt the brothers ... but what Mike had said to him? she never knew, but after this discussion, Paul had suffered a shock and had been recovering slowly ....  
God! She loved him so much ... And if what Yoko hinted was true?  
What if they really were ... were lovers?

Then felt devastated ... a deep pain assaulted her. If so, why had he never confessed? ... It was hard to tell, of course ... but John had told him all Yoko ...  
She knows that and I do not ...  
Did Paul not trust me as much as John in Yoko?

No - she was said aloud - can not be true.  
She took a couple of onions from the refrigerator and stung. Soon she was crying again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was sure that Linda had heard, even in her silence, she could hear her breathing on the phone, then hung up, but was quiet for having sown the seeds of discord.  
Sean was in his room with Rosa and her niece, entertained, the children played.  
Yoko was one second to see them.

\- Rosa, dear, I have a headache, I will lie down for a while in my room, pay attention Sean please, when I can, I come to see him.

\- Yes, ma'am.

Then, taking advantage of almost dusk, Yoko went to her bedroom, locked the door and prepared the ritual.  
She displayed the items from the box and placed them in a circle on a black carpet on the floor.

He lit the seven incense and arranged around the statue.  
He looked in the book Seth's image, the patron deity of storms and she prepared to invoke through an ancient prayer.

She loved the wisdom of the Egyptians.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John suddenly woke up, he had an urge to urinate, saw Paul at his side, fast asleep, exhausted.  
He got up in the dark, looking for the little stair to go on deck.

\- Damn - he told - is dark.

He went to the south rail of the ship and unloaded its urgency. The night seemed to come quickly, everything was in apparent calm.  
He sought some lights on horizon Were coast located east or west? ... he remembered they had not anchored so far away.  
The breeze was shifting to a somewhat cooler wind, John shivered.  
He was about to enter the booth to see the position according to the coordinates when a not so distant glow alerted ...What was that?  
He turned her attention to the horizon ... Thunder rumbled in the distance ... and followed other glow ... a storm was approaching!

He ran into the ship and searched life jackets.

-Paulllllllll !!!!!! - Shouted

Paul jumped and fell to the ground, terrified.

\- Put on your life jacket, you have to weigh anchor, a storm comes, we have to turn the boat to the north and go faster!!!

Paul put on his pants and vest, all together, went on deck and went straight to weigh anchor as soon as possible, he moved quickly, turning chain, anchor rose unimpeded vertical anchoring worked snorting the most of his forces, darkness lit only by the glow of the approaching storm, the wind was blowing and the waves and the sea itching dangerously.  
John took the wheel and turned the boat as soon as possible to the north, trying to escape the bad weather.  
Paul was trying to enter the cockpit walking down the side of the ship, he wanted to get to the radio for help, clung tightly to the railing, he was barefoot and it started to rain more heavily. A gust of wind hit hard, he fell to his knees and stand up again, trying to keep his balance.  
John saw with horror that came a huge wave just right on the side of the hull where was Paul walking.

\- Paul !!!! Get out of there !!!!

Paul leaped forward, but it was late. The wave hit the ship's side, tilting it and Paul, desperate, could not grab anything, he fell sideways and hit hard against the doorway of the cabin, and he was down, half his body inside cabin and his legs over deck, swaying whenever the waves beat against the ship.  
John could not release the helm and go to help him, should keep the waterline of the ship to avoid shipwreck.

Paul !!!!!!!!!! Paul !!!!! - He shouted with all his might in the midle of thunder and rain.

He was desperate to see his friend did not react. He was unconscious.  
If the ship is too incline, Paul could fall into the water and drown.

And John, wet, helpless, for the first time in his life, he looked toward heaven and prayed to God.

\- Please ... Take me, not to him ... - and wept inconsolably.


	18. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers ... I´m Really happy because I feel all is doing well with the plot. ¿Could you comment something? Thanks!   
> AU 1980/ June: The story go with… the rescue, some intimacy chat, scene of J/P slash. And Linda received Paul after all. Something very important is forgot.
> 
> Nothing is real: Fiction 200%

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XVIII

The storm was quickly crossing from south to north with all its electric charge and mass of heavy rain. Amid the chaos, John continued to stand at the helm of the ship. Either by skill, courage or desperation, he had been able to maintain steady the ship through the rough waves for more than an hour.  
Lightning allowed him to observe that Paul was dropped without moving, in the same place.  
Among horrible curses to the rays and unspeakable insults to the cosmos all, he also constantly prayed that nothing bad had happened to his friend.  
When John saw that Paul weakly moved his legs trying to sit up, he knew that God had heard his order.

Maybe they had a guardian angel, after all.

Paul grabbed the framework of the cab and sat on deck. He tried to stand but sway of the ship prevented him from keeping the balance completely. John noticed that he was insecure, confused, and seems do not knowing the time and circumstance.  
Still, their eyes were able to find each other between the flashes of the night.  
John realized that Paul was very pale, decomposed and dizzy.

\- Enter to the cabin, Luv! - He yelled, high over the thunder.

Paul nodded slightly and turned on himself to enter.  
The heavy rain became less intense, the wind died down and John sighed seeing that the storm was continuing north....but, Where did this come? Even the Captain Hank had expressed any concern about the climate.

It seemed a curse came from nowhere land.

Within half an hour and it was over. John was encouraged to again anchor the ship, leaving stable, and go for help by the radio and to see Paul.  
He found him sitting, touching the side of his head.  
John lifted Paul face taking his chin, his eyes half-closed, indicating that he was in pain.

\- Let me see what you got, boy.

So he put his hands into his head, searching traces of a blow, running the hair strands carefully to see her skin, suddenly Paul winced when he touch five centimeters over the left temple.

\- Here is, you have a bump here, look ... touch yourself, here - He guided his hand.

Paul touched slightly.

\- Ugh ... shit! it hurts enough, do you seen a bruise?

\- It Not ... is still a bump, wait a minute.

John was a small refrigerator and took out some ice, wrapped in a towel and applied on the affected area. Paul made an attempt to smile.

\- You're also good as a nurse, Popeye.

\- We, the Superheroes are so, baby ... - John joked, his face relaxed just now because he seeing Paul smiling - Hold this, I will go to the radio for help.

The night became limpid, with a huge moon and star-studded. It seemed impossible that a storm had passed and almost wrecks them.

While awaiting rescue, John took Paul to the small suite, trying to laying at him but not to sleep, he read somewhere that the head injuries often have complications if you sleep ... Anyway, he sat beside his and it gave reason to talk.

\- We were close, Luv. I thought we were both going to hell in the middle of the storm.

\- I'm sorry... I left you alone at the worst time. I ruined everything ... these days were incredible ... I do not know how I could fall, so bad. It is not the first time I sailed.

\- Happens - John saw the guilty look of Paul and went near to hug him and hold him - "We take care of each other" eh? Remember? ... Mmmm ... That pact said nothing about sex, but we will review the item.

Paul laughed and he feel hurt the side of the head.

John looked at him closely, was as sexy, sensual, compelling ... those beautiful lips, could be lost in each part of that smile, could die for each brightness of those eyes. Then came the question from his subconscious ... without thinking.

\- What about Pete?

Paul looked astonished.

\- What ?... Pete?

\- Townshend ... - said John with look serious, inadvertently - I saw him very near over you last year in charity concert for Kampuchea, on stage ... What's up? - Paul blushed and John felt a pang of jealousy. It had been ages since he felt it ...

\- Nothing, what is there? He only jokes, makes me laugh, He is in that way ...

\- So…? - John raised his eyebrows accompanying an open question.

\- So... ajum ... - Paul cleared his throat as he settled the ice in his head and tried not to look at John - ma ... maybe, he seemed that he wanted something ... but, I do not give chances, you know.

\- "ma... maybe ..." ... "he seemed" ...? He threw about you ??? !!!! Eh? The old mad gay !!!!

\- Okay…. he suggested, but nothing happened Johnny, I swear - Paul said, and he winced of pain.

John stopped, he bit his lip and tried not continue. He was remember that Paul was wounded, was not a fucking time to put these issues to the surface. He felt like a Cro-Magnon man. He pressed a little hug.

\- Hurts? ... Are you okay? - John whispered his question.

\- Yes ... I'm better - he said looking into John eyes, transmitting peace.

Paul felt the effort that John was making to keep at bay his nature, reminded him of unfounded jealousy those scenes in the '60s, sometimes, derived in fights that lasted for days ... he was jealous right now, but he was so different , growth was good, knowing this gave comfort to Paul ... and he was so close to "his" John, her heart began to beat wild when he gave a soft kiss

\- I love you - he said.

John was unleashed again, the attraction between them was so, a gesture, a smile, a whisper was like a shot from heart to heart, always had been.

John wanted again ... he climbed suddenly but he not knowing where to start. Paul grabbed his jacket, pulling him down for another kiss.

\- Hey - Paul said - I hope to repeat these breaks times ...

\- Do not even hesitate. You owe me 437 masturbations in your name - John smiled into the kiss.

At that moment, a deafening horn sounded.  
A ship coming toward them, they quickly apart as had happened many times in the past. A huge light reflector pointed at the ship in the midst of darkness.

\- John !!!! Paul !!!! Are you there? ... Please, answer!

It was towing the ship had brought Hank to assist with a doctor on board, as requested by John to will check Paul wounds.  
John came out with their hands up, as if to an assault ...

\- Here I am Captain ... we're right, friend, we have overcome bloody Poseidon!

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Swan had called many times trying to connect with Yoko and always had been attend by others, he was unable to contact her at any time.

Finally the phone rang in the Dakota and she attended.

\- Good. Yoko! I have to talk to you, important news ... you did not talk with me for the last few weeks ...

Yoko was going to cut, but instead she replied.

\- I do not need your services, Charlie, who incidentally have never worked ... I truly believe that you betray me.

Swan was nervous, did not expect this expose to him.

\- Do not say that, dear ... you know I have led you for years, I think you're being anxious now... Why you say that it has not worked?

\- John and Paul are now enjoying a lovely holiday together, Where are your magic to separate Paul from him? ...

\- Oh, I've told you several times ... I do not handle negative forces, I can even, block and enhance energy, predict something important about destination, but no one can separate what is attached beyond this level, know you that? - Swan wanted to clarify his situation.

\- Well, I will do, I not need you more.

Swan measured his response.

\- Ok, as you want, Yoko, just wanted to warn about the threat that exists over John, be careful ...

\- Oh, he's very well, I do not believe in that either, annnnd... I'm busy, Charlie, I gotta go ...

\- Ah ... but ... you're wrong! - Charlie almost cried - but I can see that you have a component that I can not be incorporated into any ritual ...

\- Oh yeah? Which?

\- Hatred.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, Paul came home after his holiday.

Linda stared at the door. She was sitting in the room, in front of her on the table steaming tea linden, to appease the nerves.  
Also she has steam inside her head.  
There was no one else in the house. The children had gone to Uncle Mike and his cousins on a tour of the city, they will return for dinner. So she was thinking what she would say to Paul when he traverse the door.

She had some certainties.  
She did not want discussions. She did not want to mourn. She was not questioned him about "the thing with John". She wanted to be the same Linda before his departure four days ago.  
But she do not know if she could accomplish this.

It was 3 pm and the door opened, she saw first enter a large suitcase and behind came Paul, filled with bags of gifts and his sympathetic gesture, accompanying the "Hello! I am baaaaaaaack already! "And waiting for children runs toward him.

Linda stood up and greeted him as normally as possible.

\- Hello, love, how did it go? - She asked as she gave a hug and a sweet kiss.

\- Hey Lyn ... good ... fantastic, Where are the children?

\- With Mike! He came this morning with her children them all for a funny tour, will return for dinner.

\- Ohhh ... That is good ... - he said a slightly disenchanted tone - I brought gifts for everyone, hope to have had an eye on the choice.

Linda looked at him taking her attention to his gestures and movements. Was he changed? No .. no, just pretty suntanned, more relaxed than usual and ...

\- What's that on your head? An injury?

\- Ahhh yes ... I hit into the boat, nonsense ... a misstep on the stairs ...

\- Oh my God! Paulllllllll !!!!! - Linda shouted, pushing - How is that possible? A ladder again? ... Are you kidding me?

Paul watched in amazement, surely something of what he said was wrong, but what? ... he do not know why ...

\- I fell ... What is the problem? Happens all the time.

\- Of course, to YOU it happens all the time, now it happened and also in Japan, in prison, and the worst is that you not look at me when you say, are you lying?

\- How? ... In jail? ... In Japan? ... What are you talking about? I was never imprisoned in Japan! …It's a joke?

Linda was with open mouth and eyes out of orbit. What the hell is going on with your husband? Can not he remember all the Japanese shit? It was a terrible trauma for him and for all ...

\- Paul ... do not you remember ... Japan?

\- Noooo !!!. You frighten me, What are you talking about? - Said really worried.

Linda said no more. She took the bags he had brought Paul. I instinctively knew that something bad was happening to him. She should talk to John about this. Seriously.  
She smiled warmly.

\- It's all right, honey, come here, sit down. I'll bring you your favorite tea and biscuits.

He sat down, he felt strange about Linda questions , not knowing what to say ... He was about to speak again but she said quietly with a finger on her lips

\- Relax, it's all good - gave him a kiss on her hair and went to the kitchen.

Something horrible had happened.  
Paul had forgotten.  
The knock on the boat during the storm had erased the most traumatic memories of his head, forgot jail, Japan, Yang, Orco and her premonition about John, dreams, meanings and signs, number 8 and what it's worse, he left the door open for anyone could kill John on the next December 8.

He forgot that he was the only one who could stop it.


	19. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative 1980: John and Paul are working, Some chat nice between them... Linda...in suspicion,,, Good News for someone...?.
> 
> hope you like it.  
> Everything is fiction !!!! Not forget.  
> Please comment and it not is much more to reach the end. Thank you!

Chapter XIX

The long white corridors of the clinic will twisted his stomach.  
Neatness, dry "inert" floral arrangements, the absence of aromas, of any kind and only minimal details reminded him he was in a not cozy place.  
The only thing warm there, was rebel sun that filtered through the blinds, a few meters.

He crossed his legs. Waiting.

He did not know what was really happening. He did not suffer for his contusion, but apparently had some dark bumps in his memory, however, he told himself, if none of this affected his work or his family should not be alarmed.

Suddenly, the mischievous smile of John came yet again to his mind.  
He realized that just thinking about him, his heart racing ... heck! What brought about this sudden change occurred in both? ... How would he carry these feelings without affecting his current life? ...

Does he was unfaithful to Linda?  
John assured him that no, always, even in the Asher time, this was never admitted as such ... They knew they were beyond the common relations between men and women, were united in various aspects and levels, and everything that happened among them, are born of the deep need of unification.  
And he believed it.  
Sometimes he saw himself as a coin, on one side, his life as it was exposed to the outside world, the pop star and his beautiful family ... and on the other side, John, his secret love, his weakness. And although they tried to keep this just between them, a handful persons knew almost certainly, he thought, George, Ringo ... Mike ...

After, their horrendous separation ... years apart, learning to live without him and trying to rise from his own ashes ... until, no apparent reason, the encounter happens, passion, uncontrolled, again.

Should I now declare this to his inner circle, that is, Linda? ... Could she understand it? Suddenly he felt very insecure.  
That would take time, he thought, to sort these sensitive issues.

Linda was walking towards him with an envelope and sealed several papers. In these cases, it is when he left her to take care, doctors, patients, and analysis procedures, were things that Paul preferred to avoid. She had insisted on checking to see the aftermath of the hit in his head and Paul had no choice, accompanied her as a child who will reluctantly behind his mother.

She motioned for him to go up and both entered the office of Dr. Cayce.  
After the presentations, and see the results of the studies, Dr. had some doubts.

\- Do you feel pain at some moment?

\- Not at all - Paul reply, he wanted to leave the clinic as soon as possible.

\- According to studies, there was no internal injury. But the hit has left marks that can be momentary or permanent - Dr. Cayce adjusted his glasses - I understand that you have trouble remembering ... certain things ... This is called Selective Amnesia.

\- Is there a cure for that? - Linda asked, somewhat alarmed.

\- There is treatment.... precise methods to exercise the lost memory. Sometimes the patient forgets inexplicably traumatic sequences and retrieves it in the same way.

Paul paid attention to the latter.

\- In that case, I do not know why it would be best to remember, perhaps the mind thus protects us from bad experiences - concluded Paul.

\- It is one hypothesis, yes, but I think it is always better to know than to ignore - Cayce answered - and if you ever need it, hypnosis is there, as highly efficient resource.

\- I will have in mind, Dr. - Paul got up, held out his hand kindly to the professional, looked rushed. Linda quickly picked up the papers and greet Cayce before leaving. Paul was in the hallway going to the exit.

\- Wait a minute! - Linda said while she was trying to carrying the portfolio, the papers and jacket - Why such a hurry?

\- Oh, sorry Lyn, George Martin is waiting for me in the studio, I have a lot of work and chats to do with him . We have two full months to deal with the new songs.

\- Great !!!... - Linda sighed, at least for a couple of months there would not travel to New York and they would "normally" to live their lifes.  
There no would be "John" on the horizon for now.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John, across the ocean, also had plans with his music.  
Although he had never been very organized, nor practical, nor foresight now, he had planned to start working on songs for a new album. He had some material recorded on tape and much in the mind waiting to get out .

It seemed a miraculous revival. The emotional closeness with Paul and experiences in Bermuda had renewed her inspiration.  
But above all the incredible epic in command of the ship, struggling against fierce storm in front of him, and the fact that he could return unscathed and he could save Paul, was a hinge, and had returned part of their lost confidence in himself.

He felt with new strength and reason to follow, and their natural way of expressing was music.

Yoko saw this change in him, just he came back from his days off. And as usual, he was there to encourage him in what he wanted to do, more if it means he is far from Paul.

\- I think Geffen Records is the place - she said hanging up the phone - this brochure Look, John, no doubt, is the best studio ...  
John checked the pages and seemed happy with the photos, services and details of available technology.  
His situation was equally distant with Yoko, but at some point, he believed she was being flexible about let it be freer about his choices. Avoiding disputes. He knew she did not approve the days he spent with Paul, but neither said anything about it. Yoko, thinking, was the same woman that always.  
Now, John believe, was the need to bring forward to this new album, like it or not, she was better than him to take commercial advantage. John knew she was his "necessary evil"

\- Sounds good, when you have the finished material, perhaps opt for this study - said John.

Yoko was pleased, slowly, she is thinking regain control of their marriage, while John is recording, would not have Paul on the horizon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul's birthday was a special day, particularly festive.  
Linda had arranged for part of the family of Paul who had long not come. Some cousins and their children, Mike and his family, and other close relatives gathered at his house and soon became a bustling party.

Paul looked happy, he had recovered his smile without shadows, like he had before the episode Japan. "Maybe forget, was a blessing, now," she thought.  
She took a tray laden with snacks and went into the yard, when the phone rang in the room.

\- Hello?

\- Lyn? How nice to hear! - Warm voice of John.

\- Oh, John, how you been? - She said cordially.

\- Well, very good, I just wanted to say hello to Paul, if he's available, I hear several voices Clan McCartney out there! - He smiled

\- I'd say they are all here and are enough! But I will look him ...

\- Thank you!

Linda left the tube on the couch ... made three steps and she come back to resume communication.

\- John? Are you there? I meant something more ...

\- Yes ... yes... What? - He asked intrigued.

\- What exactly happened with you and him, on the boat ...?

John fell silent a few seconds ... almost disoriented . What the hell was that question?

\- I do not understand ... Why do you ask?

Linda gained momentum. - Well, Paul came with a severe hit on his head, the doctor says he have amnesia about some issues that have lived ... and I realized he did not remember anything about Japan ... Do you understand!? ... Nothing at all! ... But I do not even know what happened on the boat ... What happened?

John thought and finally said.

\- I'm sorry, look, he struck a door, there was a passing storm ... it was just that, I guess he did not tell you not to worry. But ... I want to know what else he has forgotten .... Now…. under the circumstances, I think it's better not remember the prison, was traumatic for him, you know.

\- I thought the same, yes - Linda paused - but I do not like that he hide nothing to me, John, I'm strong, I can hear any truth, but, I assure you... I do not tolerate any lie.

John noticed a strange tone in his voice ... reproach?

\- I'll get for him - she finally said.

This was unexpected and revealing to John. Linda suspects? Her voice was straighter than in the past, Or she was just nervous? ... Mmm.  
Also, Paul does not remember Japan, therefore suffered no abuse there. Knowing how bad he felt about this ... forget, it was the best thing that could happen to him. Undoubtedly, nature was sometimes wise ...

\- Hello Johnny! - Paul said cheerfully

\- Happy birthday, old fox!

They talked bluntly about everything, including their musical projects. Both were with many plans for the future. John paused.

\- What are you wearing, baby?

Paul smiled at the question.

\- Well ... a pink shirt with two buttons open top and gray pants ... - he said with sensual tone.

\- Mmm ... imagine what would do my hand after opening another button ... - whispered John.

\- Johnny! ... Do not do this now!

\- Ok ... Luv ... But let me think that the next meeting between us, you will wear the same ... Yes?

\- I think it's a good idea…

Linda went back to the room heading to the kitchen for more snacks. She saw Paul still on the phone. He spoke smiling while playing with the cable of the device, screwing in his finger ... Linda recalled that the same was Heather when she spoke with her boyfriend ...

What would be what John was saying?

If she wished she could go to the room upstairs, now and pick up the other tube to hear the talk.  
She looked at the stairs. She could. Should she...?  
Maybe she will.

John kept talking - Sorry, Linda asked me about your hit and I had to tell what happened about the storm on boat, and you did not want to worry ... Is it true you've forgotten ... certain things?

\- So it seems I have forgotten experiences, I guess anything important, you know ... but I will not worry, I promise. I have much to think forward, backward left behind.

\- I hope that does not include me, luv. - joked John

\- You're always in my future, no doubt - said laughing, Paul.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August, 1980

Yang was in his cell, reading for the hundredth time the last letter received by Paul.  
Since he was gone, at least once a month received a letter from the former Beatle, telling his things, projects and asking how he was.  
The latter was last May, which recounted how he had exalted in front of journalists, hitting one of them, thinking that threatened the life of John. He also said that June would make a trip to Central America, John and him, alone together, he was very happy, and also reminded to call him when finally left prison.

But Yang had no received letters since.

How would his things now? ... Would he have said to John about his terrible threat? ... Or perhaps Yang thought sadly, he's just busy with life and there is no time to write ...

\- Yang !!!

The voice echoed through the corridors of the prison. Yang flinched from his bed in the cell. A guard was accompanied by a lawyer, the man greeted him respectfully, carrying a folder meticulously unfolded before him.

\- Mr. Yang, I'm the state attorney appointed to inform the latest developments in your case.

\- It's ... it's a pleasure ... What's new? - Yang said, something fearful.

The lawyer sought the precise clause between the roles of the folder and began to read.

... "And in view of the good behavior shown by the accused ..., who is serving actual conviction, we decided unanimously, that his departure scheduled for late October 1980 , ordering that as of August 15, 1980, is released and recover all his rights as a free citizen ... "- The man looked at him and smiled slightly - In five days you can go from here, Mr. Yang. You Is a completely free man.

Yang was paralyzed with joy. Finally ended his imprisonment, unfair, and could meet with his beloved family again. Some emotion tears  
ran down her cheek , and hugged the lawyer, who did not expect this demonstration of joy.

\- I'll be free again! - He shouted smiling.

And while he feel optimist, he had a thought filled with happiness to his friend Paul.  
"I will call him!" ..


	20. IN YOUR PLACE -Chapter XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, a new chapter.
> 
> AU 1980:  
> The mind of John reviving love and sex in exotic places. Paul still does not remember nothing, but find signs, Linda receives a call from far away.
> 
> Yes, there is a scene of love and sex, in my style, you know, no low blows ...  
> but anyway if it is offensive to you, please skip the first part of the story.  
> The English is my karma in this life, but I did it, the translation as I can. Sorry for the mistakes in the attempt.  
> All fiction, 200%. I only tried to frame the invented circumstances on fairly accurate time.  
> I hope you enjoy it. Please comment, is part of the air I breathe.  
> Thanks!

IN YOUR PLACE -Chapter XX

Naughty breeze in Rishikesh brought scents of exotic flowers and although the evening was ending, the unusual heat of the day still lingered in the air.

Three of the four were sitting in lotus position, with eyes closed, forming a triangle and trying to meditate. George had brought them to a place not far from the resident, near the river, to implement the teachings of the Maharishi.  
Ringo had returned to London after 10 days of suffering for food, continued Maureen allergies and bugs everywhere. "All very nice, but we miss the children ... " They had lied to the press.

After a few minutes, John opened one eye and peered if the other two were still there ... in his mind he imagined that just they fell in silent, Paul and George had been making a joke and leaving him sitting in the middle of nowhere ...  
But George was to his right, seemed to have managed to deeply meditate. Surely - thought John - George had an extra don for those things he could not quite find. Looking him, he seems in peace, no doubt he was in his element.

In front, was Paul, looked relaxed, slow rhythmic breathing was up and down his chest under the robe of white canvas. His hands resting palms up on his thighs, his hair floating slightly. He looked almost own lighting, John thought. But he knew that Paul was making a superhuman effort to be still quiet ten minutes ... it would be a Guinness record if he managed another ten.

Two minutes more passed and John still could not meditate a shit, his brain was seems capturing five radio stations together ... How could put it in white? How slowing this fucking mental activity? a madness…  
He peered again ... Paul moved his lips as if to whistle, a tic sensual and desirable, also sign that he was getting bored enough.

"Mmm let me send you an order," thought John and repeated in his mind "Look at me, look at me. Look at me ... " then, Paul opened one eye, watching him, John looked at him and smiled.  
He motioned with his head pointing to George, who seemed to be traveling on other planets.

\- Come - on? - He said, his lips moving soundlessly.

Paul gave him a wounded puppy face.

\- Now?

\- Yes! - Insisted John

They rose gently without noticing their departure to George , leaving him in his deep state of meditation.  
The rest of the "Beatle" community had gone to a festival in a nearby town, a traditional celebration that turned up. Few people had been near them.

\- How about a dip in the river? - Asked John

\- Mmm. No, I prefer a shower in the house ... coming you?

\- How do you think I'd lose?

Paul smiled. Undoubtedly it was a chance to be together. Lately it had become difficult to find the time. For some reason, he was attracted to risky encounters with the few minutes, secretly, he was so excited for all, so banned and so desired.

They entered. No one in the house. All right.

On the table a note of Mal: "I will return at night with the all wives, food and drugs for all ". Mal was amazing.

Paul opened the bathtub faucet and it began to be filled with clear water. He still had traces of heat, with small drops of sweat on his face, he took off his fine clothes under the watchful eye of John.  
In two movements, John was completely naked and into the tub.  
Paul looked at him and went to the door, closing it with a key. His heart began to gallop just then. The Forbidden love, to live again.

The last ray of light of the evening came on and hit the mirror, magically lit all white bathroom. The two bodies in the water, face to face. Paul took one of the delicately scented soaps and started rubbing it gently on John's chest, circling, while both, they seeing to each other hypnotically.

John grabbed his hand and stopped in the middle of a movement, he bent and kissed intensely. Both intoxicated by the immensity of love now, all is caught up in the action, Paul set over him, and arched his back in ecstasy, while John licked one of his pink nipples. The madness among them became frenzied dancing between foam...  
whispers that nobody heard , moans that nobody knows, nobody suspicion about desires, but all was fueled in that room.

After the fire and passion. They were embraced, exhausted. Paul leaned back in his chest, and John placed a kiss on his wet hair.

What the fuck luck! - John thought - nobody, absolutely nobody in the whole damn world could achieve that fullness that he lived with him. Was it unfair? ... Thousands of beautiful women chasing him to run out of air, to love him without limits ... and he knew that only Paul could mobilize this rampant feeling.  
It was another irony more in his fucking life.

Paul seemed dozing while embraced him, but suddenly spoke.

\- Why that woman write to you, every day ?

\- Who? - Asked John

\- You know, the asiatic ...

\- Admiration, I guess.

Paul raised his head and looked at him seriously.

\- And why would you answer her?

John smiled. The same questionnaire Cyn had done before coming to India. Jealousy? For a moment he liked the feeling of been jealous, he tickles. He heard himself answering the same as his wife.

\- Well ... it's an artist ... has potential, talent ... much courage ... and am also curious to know where this ends ... you know.

\- God! You are falling in love with her, These are almost the same things that you thought when you met me!

John could not help laughing about this.

\- Noooo ... I had not even thought ... How could that will happen?

\- Well, in general, those things are not "thinking" ... happen! Maybe even you will finish married her, if she's so clever! ... "Look up in the sky. When you see a cloud, think of me"????

John was surprised - Have you been spying on my telegrams? … What do you think? That I'm stupid or something?

Paul shivered suddenly cold down her spine, without explanation. He stood up to dry and put on his clothes. John continued.

\- Listen, I'm not down with that woman! it's just a mutual admiration, perhaps help with their art ... hey, look at me, only that, I swear ...

Paul turned as he dressed, he looked sadly.

\- Do not swear ... You never do reality a single fucking Oath! - He said no more, he could not... pressed his lips, a sign of impotence. He seemed about to mourn.

John came up and cradled him in his arms, night had fallen and they were lonely few seconds. They had to get out before everyone to return.

\- I don´t do... - said John

John awoke suddenly moved his arm and almost knocking the nearby nightstand. He was in the Dakota, home. His mind was located quickly, but the dream was so vivid that gave him chills.  
Was it a dream or a trip to the past? How could his sleeping brain to remember every detail of that day and have forgotten awake? It was exactly what had happened in India.

Suddenly he had an overwhelming desire to see him again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Paul was busy, looking and listening very entertaining several of his tapes. One issue would be tested more for him and Martin to incorporate in the new album. George will to take a break in a few days and he wanted to have the whole list. He was fascinated working with George Martin, he was professional, demanding, but at the same time, encouraged him to try and exploit new techniques, the right person to produce his music.

It was agreed that there was another shelf with cassettes and tapes, and he was go there.  
Among the boxes and several books he found a green folder, accidentally fell to the floor in front of your eyes, while looking for something else. He lifted and read the cover"John" written by himself, was his own handwriting.

Curiosity caught. He sat down and put the folder on the desk and lit the lamp to see better. He opened it and what he found surprised him.

\- Papers written with meaningless dates, names of people who he did not know, seeing the few leaves with words underlined color fiber, other written outside margins, others deleted.

"Orco", "Yang" ... ... "Possible attack: February 8, March 8 ...: Being in New York!"

\- What the hell is this? - Paul muttered as he read the scrawled sheets with extraneous data.

In another sheet he saw the word "Remember" and below that, some items no apparent sense.

\- "Young blood instead older blood " someone younger can avoid the predestined.

\- Do not tell anyone !!! "The more they know, the less chances to change the events"

\- Before the end of this year. In front of the Dakota !!!

Sleep data: Number 8 !!!! ... the 8th of each month or in August (month 8) Alert!

IMPORTANT: John must not know... NEVER!

He left open folder, leaned back in his chair and felt dizzy.  
He did not understand a word of what he had written ... When was this? Why? ...  
He closed the folder and left it where it was. Perhaps it was no big deal ... but it seemed to be ...  
He went to the living room, a glass of whiskey was served. I needed it. He sat in one of the overstuffed chairs, no face came to mind with those names ... dates ... nothing ... he started to ache his head, no longer want to think, it was in vain.

A little sleep came to him while the moon rising over the horizon already.

Suddenly a phone call put away from his calm.

\- Hello ... - he responded somewhat sleepy.

The sensual voice of John the other hand, returned his soul to the body.

\- Hello, luv, I need you here ... When are you coming?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda had never climbed the stairs that day the birthday of her husband, but is dying to lift up the telephone and listen to what John was saying to Paul.  
"No - she was said - if there's something here that I have to know, he must tell to me" "It is unworthy eavesdropping, whatever it is."

So, she had been lost, had doubts and keep waiting for the right time to address the issue with her husband. Moment that never came.

Then she saw him again excited about his music, his new album, meetings with Martin and things cooled down again, she missed the subject "John".  
Everything was as it had always been a whirlwind of music, ideas, people, work and recordings. Linda had been much quieter, until today.

Because Paul had gone to New York a few days, for reasons of "work". Linda knew that not only would that be, he would use to see John again. She would not go, with the last visit, had been raised to the press incident in the house of Eastman, bothering everyone. Would not put them through that. And their children, either.  
And she don´t need to see Yoko again.

They were just a couple of days away, he said, is not much.

And he was gone in the morning, with his indelible smile on his face. Repeating her ad nauseam, that she should accompany him.

\- Go calm, here I will be ... we will talk when you will back home - Linda said as he walked out the door.

\- We will talk? About what? - he asked in surprise.

\- When you will back! - she repeat him, pointing outward.

Now she was alone in the kitchen, trying to classify a book with recipes in alphabetical order, wanted to make everyday meals with something more than the ordinary, he wanted to surprise your family with new menus. While, she was distracted and not thinking about anything else. But her mood was not the best.

The phone rang in the room, and went to answer.

\- Yes…?

\- Hey .. - a foreign voice faltered - Ms. McCartney.?

\- Yes, I am…

\- Ohhh ... it's a pleasure ...! I'm Yang, the companion of Paul in the jail, in Japan. He gave me his phone number, I wanted to let him know that I am already free.

Linda blinked several times ... "Yang?" Tried to remember the name and a comment of Paul came to mind.

\- Oh yeah, yeah ... sorry Mr. Yang, but he is in a trip now. I'm glad you're free, I'll tell him when he return.

\- I understand ... I understand ... but, I would say hello to him ... When will he return? - Yang said hopefully.

Linda did not expect insistence, so I had to put some points clear.

\- Oh ... Mr. Yang. That will not be possible ... I'm going to ask you please do not call again. You see, he is suffering from amnesia caused by a hit on his head, and forgot very traumatic episodes ... issues such as the arrest in Japan, the doctor said it might take time to remember and he have to prevent him from stress about this... wanting to remember ... so sorry.

Yang could not believe what he was hearing. This was his luck? ... Suddenly he felt had nothing to add to this news, simply, he had never existed in the life of Paul. There was no way to continue with that.

\- ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry too, Mrs. Linda, I hope soon he to replenish this trance ... he has my number, if he remember all, I'll be waiting for his call, he asked me many times to let him know ...

\- Thanks Yang, for understand ... is very friendly, I wish the best for you and your family..

\- Also for you. It has been an honor to meet Paul and you, now . Take care.

Linda hung with some sadness but felt she had done the right thing.

Yang keep the tube to hang ... he knew... he would not have a chance to reconnect with former Beatle. A chapter in his life perhaps forever ended.  
He could not avoid feel the anguish.


	21. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My new chapter. A little more longer than usual, a little harder too.  
> If it seems very stormy, you can blame the many Venezuelan soap operas I've seen in the 80s and 90s ... :)
> 
> AU 1980 August: Paul arrives at the hotel in NY to be with John, and things turn the other way.
> 
> No alerts, but can generate a lot of nerves, and remember that nothing is real, everything is absolute fiction. The story continues.  
> Hope you enjoy it, let me know your views, I value greatly.  
> Thanks to all who follow it, I write this fic with pleasure for you.  
> Excuse my English, as always.

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXI

August, 1980

Paul arrived around noon to New York and went straight to the hotel.  
It was a decent place without being luxurious, he enrolled at the reception as Mr. Donn, entering with a fake mustache and glasses that helped to achieve a credible camouflage.  
Nobody recognized him.  
John had suggested this place especially because of the proximity to the airport and guarding discretion with their customers.  
He left his bags near the bed and looked at the clock. 13 pm. "I have some time," he thought. As agreed two days ago, John would coming close to 15 hours.

Paul had worked hard to be here today, he had suspended his recordings with Martin and musicians, to have a break of almost two days, hence today was the meeting with John and before noon tomorrow, fly back to resume work the Wednesday, 20th .  
Paul was glad that some things seemed to be improving gradually. Actually, he never lost hope that his mate returned to produce music with him ... maybe it was just a matter of time.  
He brought some tapes that he wanted to show. He was not to brag, but he was satisfied with this material for his new album. Even some of the songs were born directly influenced by his proximity to John and recovery of his bond, so special.

While preparing to take a shower, he ate something light and in his mind came the words of Linda before leaving.  
"We have to talk when you get back" ...   
"Was She angry? Or just I had the feeling? ... They say that women have a sixth sense, what that sounds dangerous! ... She suspected something? ... Mmm, I do not want think much now, but I will have to pay more attention to return" and Paul scored this mentally.

The shower did him good, he was stripped of bad thoughts, for once in a while he wanted simply to let go with his feelings, without thinking of the consequences. Wanted to be with John without feeling guilt or remorse after all, he thought, fate brought them together once and they had shocking the world ... was... all looked so strong ... that nothing could separate them.

He turned off the shower and walked into the bedroom, drying.  
There on the bed was the clothes he would wear for him.  
Pink shirt and gray pants, as John had asked the day of his birthday to dress for the next appointment.  
He put a lot of dedication to look good, combing while watching in the mirror ... Gray hairs? ... Wrinkles? ... mmm... Will see in me what he used to watch when I was young? …Do I look still sexy?  
He put some perfume and sat fully dressed on the couch, watching TV. Looking without seeing the any program. There was still half an hour for his arrive.

A smile on his face was born imagining the rest of the day.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John had it all planned. He wanted to experience one of the best nights of his life. He was elated. After two months without contact with Paul, he told himself that he had been away long enough. After so many years of mutual absence, now there was no reason to stop seeing. Two months seemed like an eternity.  
Surely, he had reached the Hotel.  
Was ordering some things in his backpack ... He would take a guitar? No ... no, they will be meeting with little time. According Paul talked to him, he literally "escaped" and was due to return tomorrow to continue working with George Martin, and John knew very well the old man was very grumpy when there were delays.  
So we should enjoy every second full.

Yoko was attending the preparations for lunch.  
She knew exactly what John would do for the evening. She had heard their plans by the phone. Sometimes her husband was so obvious and fool that he could not believe it.  
He would meet again with Paul.  
Actually she did not care if they were going to sing together, play cards, eat a pizza, or have sex ... she just wanted to stop it.  
And she had a plan.

\- Dady? - Sean entered the bedroom looking for his father.

John put a couple of cassettes in his backpack before closing. It was something else that he wanted to show Paul.

\- Yes ... I'm here, son - replied.

Sean smiled and threw himself into his arms.

\- What are you doing?

\- Oh ... well ... ordering some things because I have to leave later.

\- But you're going to eat with me now? ... Mum said that everything is ready !!!

John did not have much appetite, however, no way he could say no to Sean

\- Come on !!! ... I'm starving! ... - Shouted John - Hey, the last will wash the dishes! - And they both ran to the table, laughing.

Yoko was serving dish at Sean and then to sit down, she went with John.

\- It looks delicious! - Said John at first bite, while Sean was counting peas.

Yoko looked at the table before sitting and said to John.

\- Oh ... I forgot your glass, love, I bring you - and she went to the kitchen.

She chose a glass from shelf and poured natural grapefruit juice. The slightly sweetened with saccharin. Then she took a small bottle containing a dark liquid from her clothes.  
She counted five drops as they fell in the juice.  
"It will be enough". She returned to the room with the cup and put it in front of John.

\- Thanks - he said.

\- I want to drink!!! - Sean shouted as he held his little hand to the glass.

Yoko was without air for a moment and almost immediately took the glass before Sean reached it.

\- No ... no ... no ... leaves the glass of Dad... is a crystal glass ... I will serve a little more in your jug.

John looked somewhat puzzled Yoko overreaction, but she was so rare lately that he missed the point. Instead he noticed the expression of anger of his son. So John sipped the juice, He grimaced and pretended voice as a cartoon character ...

\- OMG ... toad guts juice! Again!!!!

Sean burst into laughter when seeing the face of his father.

\- Puajjjjjjj !!!! I prefer juice of slugs !!!

Yoko had already brought the jug and Sean sipped his juice doing the same funny bizarre scene of his father.

\- You must go out? - Yoko interrupted.

\- Yes ... perhaps not return for dinner ... I'll call you.

\- Oh ... whatever! But I noticed that you almost did not sleep last night ... Are not you tired?

John remembered that he had indeed wandered fairly early in the morning, a couple of songs in mind had caused his insomnia and had slept only when he put some of it on a tape.

\- It is the creative process ... you know.

He finished his lunch and drank the rest of the glass. He wanted to finish the preparations and leave before 14:30 pm, to arrive on time, who knows how the traffic was ...

He stood up from the table and suddenly saw two Yokos front of him, one beside the other, blinked rapidly and the figure returned to normal, she are smiled a little fun to him ...

\- What the hell ? - whispered John.

He turned and walked toward the bedroom.  
Things seemed to be rolling in his eyes. Maybe he should lie down for a moment before leaving. Invaded a state of exhaustion that would not let him move, he managed to take the backpack and nothing else.  
He fell back on the bed and fell asleep there.

Yoko watched from the doorway with arms crossed and thinking about the second part of the plan.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

19.30 Hs.

Paul stood up and sat down again ... but his legs twitching, always happened when something was impatient to end.

\- What the hell has happened to John? - he hissed - should be here!

He not know what to do. They had agreed to keep secret this appointment. This place ... so he thought he could not call anyone to find out. This make him crazy. It was after many hours of delay ... What happened to him?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching down the hall. He got up to go to the door quickly. He opened it and looked to his right.  
A young couple hugging and chatting passed, when they saw him display, they looked, amazed. Paul closed the door and then leaned against it, his heart was beating hard.

\- Damn ... !! Where are you!?

He decided to go to the phone ... to hell with everything! He needed to know if it was out there, or if something had happened ... he was by all the anguish.

Yoko was there, half an hour ago waiting by the phone, she knew that he would call in any time. John slept deeply and, as she readed the Amazonian powerful sleeping sustance, he may sleep 10 hours more.  
"What a pity, Paul!"  
She was with her nightgown only if Paul decided to come to Dakota rather than making a call. But the phone rang.

She let miss four rings before answering.

\- Hello…? - She said dully.

\- Yes, Yoko Hi, I'm Paul ... how are you? Mmm ... look, I want to talk to John if he's there ...

\- Oh, love! How have you been? What did you not come to visit us for months ...? Everything OK?

\- Yes ... yes, everything OK ...

Yoko enjoyed this silence and nervous vacuum generated.

\- Ohhh, what a silly, you asked me about John ... Yes, yes, he's here, but is resting ... we had a night ... well, you know, intense ... it could say!.

\- Intense ...?

\- Yes ... of course, as they say ... "Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll" - Yoko laughed - Ohhh, I'm sorry, I do not know why I tell you these things ... but ... the fact is that we both are exhausted.

Paul was speechless. A heat began to turn up in the body and thought his head was going to explode.

\- sweetie, are you there?... please, tell me ... I do not know if I should wake him, Is it something urgent?

Paul reacted to the last question.

\- Nooo ... no, it's nothing urgent, do not worry. I'll call you at any time.

\- OK... whenever you want! - Yoko said cheerfully - ahhh, please give my love to Linda, and come to visit us soon! ... Bye!

\- Yeah ... bye ...

Paul sat a while longer in the same position, petrified. He could not react and it was hard to think clearly to him. An unstoppable fury invaded.

\- Stupid ... stupid ... I'm the biggest idiot in the whole fucking world ...

He went to the bathroom because he felt that come like a vomit into the throat, but no, they were just nausea resulting from their nervous state.

She washed her face and looked in the mirror again. And what he saw was a ridiculous middle-aged man waiting for someone who had no intentions of coming to see him. And he had never inform to him. He saw a man dressed according to the whims of a liar. Wasting their time ... In search of what?

\- The rotten pink shirt ... - he muttered and snatched it a jerk, flying some buttons.

\- I'm an idiot to believe in you!!! ... I'm nothing in your fucking life! - Paul was yelling at himself in the mirror, as if there was John.

\- Why do I always believe in you? If you defrauded me thousand times! You ignored me by her! You left the fucking band by her, you fought with the entire planet by her! Why do I keep ... lovv - he could no longer speak, grief overcame, he was furious, but he would not shed a tear for him, no more.

Paul took off the rest of his clothes and changed, he called to the airport to book a flight, wanted to leave as soon as possible of the city.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John woke up more than 3 in the morning. His condition was lamentable, he had a headache and had trouble opening his eyes. He not remember when was that lay hangover ... seemed somehow after any "substance" ... were nothing new to him these states ... but ... What the fuck took? ... When?

Beside him was Yoko in bed, hugging and sleeping peacefully.

\- Damn ... What happened? I had sex with her? - He whispered.

He scrambled to his feet, seems that his legs could not to hold it ... he was groping furniture and near wall for reach the bathroom. He urinated, and liquid burned him horribly , then he wet his eyes with clean water ... He could not finish completely awake.  
He sat on the toilet and fought with a puncture pain in his head.  
He did not even know what time it was.

He went in search of an analgesic and hit something on the floor.  
It was his backpack.  
Then John said in a shriek.  
\- Paul !!!!

He tried to find something to wear, shoes and a jacket. He went to the phone and dialed the number of the hotel where he was staying ... direct room.  
Nothing.  
He returned to dial, now to the driver. They agreed quickly.

\- Where are you going ... It's almost 4 am?. Yoko asked, yawning.

John did not answer, his head was still a mess, but nothing would stop him now. Inside, something told him that she had to do with it ... opened the apartment door and went out, the car was waiting below.

Traffic was sparse at that time, fortunately, and in less than 15 minutes John was entering the Hotel hurry. He went straight to the reception.  
The employee politely asked if he needed a room to stay.

\- No, no, I need to meet with Mr. Donn, he is in room 315 - John said nervously.

The concierge looked through his records an eternal minute.

\- Oh yes, Mr. Donn ... he already retired, he paid the room five hours ago. I´m sorry.

\- Whaaaatt ?... John cursed under his breath all hell. He stayed there an endless time to digest what it was.. . Five hours? ... It was illogical try to reach him in anywhere. Fuck!

He did not want to know what he had thought! Surely the worst, many hours waiting and unable to contact him.  
Surely he would be furious, he knew him.  
John turned to leave, defeated, had to go back to home and see if they could communicate with him somehow, had to explain what happened, but even he did not know for sure.

\- Sorry, don´t go yet, please. Are you Mr. Stanley? - He asked the employee.

John recognized that that was the name they would use this occasion.

\- Yes…

Here, Mr. Donn has left something for you - and gave a median bag cardboard, it was shut.  
John came out and got in the car, the driver knew for his face that something was very very bad, but did not dare say anything.  
Then, John opened the bag and saw that there was something inside.  
A pink shirt and a gray trousers.

And his heart broked in million pieces.


	22. IN YOUR PLACE – CHAPTER XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean it was hard to write this chapter, we have moments of sadness, nostalgia and unthinkable news.
> 
> AU 1980 - August: Paul returns home, Linda takes initiatives. John also decided.
> 
> Here you will read about the fifth deal in Cavendish, I know that is not chronologically correct, under a song mentioned and the historical moment, but I took that license to support the scene. You will see.
> 
> There is some sex and profanity in this chapter imagination, if it offended you, please, do not read, or read with one eye. :)
> 
> I want to thank everyone who only read ... I thought: How wonderful this is, I write without any material interest, and in the other side is you reading without getting anything either. But it is so much that we give each other!  
> Thanks for the support.  
> Fiction 200%. You know.

IN YOUR PLACE – CHAPTER XXII

Paul entered his house like a whirlwind.  
All he wanted at the moment was to go into the studio and resume work where his left off. Deal the new material and forget the whole bloody incident in NY. Just move on.

He left his travel bags in a corner of the dining room and looked at the clock, ten o'clock ... and something told him that no one was in the house. Surely children are in school ... and Linda ... maybe ... she had gone out?

He did not know, anyway wanted nothing, any uncomfortable interrogation now. So... he thanked a little solitude.

He removed his shoes and went to the music room, the place was absolutely of him in the house, private. He went into the place and the familiar smell and warmth of its objects come to him, guitars, bass, some precious gifts on the shelves, pictures. His beloved record material ... their books. Memories.  
Some things with him since the beginning of the band.

He sat down and took one of the guitars, he felt great anguish that he could barely stand, and, as how had always been, the fastest way to channel his pain was through music.

He played a few random notes that soon formed a sad melody ... no apparent direction.  
Apparently, also it was difficult to put verses to this tune, his throat was zero to express anything.  
He looked out the window and noticed that the day was turning gray, dark. Perhaps because it was raining. He saw to the left of the window and stopped at a point on the wooden shelf, a photo of John and he, smiling each other from somewhere in the past.

Paul broke into a genuine tears and could not stop thinking about that precious moments... and knowing, maybe, would not repeat the same anymore.

From the open door there was someone else watching him. She walked slowly, as if asking permission and approached Paul, touched him slightly for he to see her. It was Martha.  
Paul's beloved pet, which knew his good days and his bad days for more than 14 years ... its old and beautiful Martha was there, putting her paw on his forearm as if trying to console him. And how many times he had done it!

Paul saw her, dropped his guitar and hugged her, stroking her, resting his head on her and dipped her pelage with his tears.  
\------------------

Linda was returning home from shopping with bags in one hand, the key in her mouth and carried James asleep in her arms. "How is that women can carry all at once?" She thought. She entered the house and knew instantly that something was not equal as when she was gone.

Recognized travel bags in the room ... "Had he gone back?"  
It was supposed to just be back tonight. What had happened? ...

She laid James momentarily on the couch and looked where he was ... Maybe in the kitchen?

But ... a muffled weeping directed at the other side of the house. Road to the music room and was surprised to see the door open. She looked out and saw what really moved her.  
Paul was embraced Martha, weeping in anguish. She crept inside.

\- Honey ... - she said softly.

Paul was startled, he looked at her and instantly stopped his flow of tears. He knew that now there would be a flood of questions that he do not want to answer.

\- What happen, dear? Are you okay?

Linda asked sweetly but with some concern in her voice. Ran a hand through Paul´s hair. Trying to calm him.

\- Yes, yes ... do not worry. I'm fine.

Linda sat opposite him. When her husband was a short or evasive answer, the best thing was to think that something bad was happening.

\- What happened to you?

Paul had swollen eyes, he felt uncomfortable and tried to recover himself as soon as possible, wanted to avoid any kind of long explanation.

\- Look, love, I do not want to talk about it now ... please, I'll tell you later ...

Linda watched him for a long time, sighed and tried again.

\- You know I love you, right? - She said, looking every gesture from him - we have survived many things together, you're a part of myself. If something happens to you, it happens to me ... Can you tell me, please, what hurts you?

He did not answer and got up from the seat. He could not say anything to her. How could I tell him that John had left waiting in a love meeting? How to tell her what he still felt for him? What united them ... No, he could not. And she not understand.

\- Is for John that you're sad? - She fired.

He stay froze. Linda always had that ability, to aim precisely in the center of the issue, saying the word that is in the air and nobody wants to say.

\- Nooo! - He lied - No, no ... and I ask you, please, leave me alone ... I do not want to talk right now.

Linda felt really offended by this.

\- However, John has told ALL to Yoko, you know? But… seems that you can not trust me enough.

Paul looked at her with a look of amazement and concern.

\- What the hell are you talking about?

Linda stood up and looked him straight in the eye. This was the moment. Now or never.

\- Well, that you and John are lovers ... Is that true?

Paul, almost fell backwards, the phrase hit him like a slap in the face. He opened his mouth to say something and could not speak. He sat back down. Really he wanted to disappear at that moment ... that just let their shoes there ... "Shit! ... John told Yoko ???? !!!!" The revelation completely destabilized. He was filled with shame and amazement, it was unbearable.

\- It is true? - He reiterated Linda

He looked at her, but could not hold his eyes for more than two seconds. She saw his escape and was all she needed to confirm this.

\- It's true - She answered herself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In New York was dawn.  
A red glow as blood, was slowly giving way to morning sunlight, shreds of blue began to be seen in the sky. John watched the show from the back seat of the car, back to the Dakota.  
But his mind was clouded, far away.

Upon entering he met Yoko, she was having breakfast and getting dressed for another normal working day in the office downstairs. Sean was still asleep.

\- What rotten demon shit you gave me to drink yesterday? - Shouted John

Yoko lowered her cup of tea, slowly and spoke without looking at him.

\- Even though your question was so rude, I will answer you. I gave you a natural relaxing in your juice, only to slow your mental and energetic pace, you know that the bio-rhythm disturbances will generate you much stress. You fell asleep because you were in need of rest. Do not?

John wanted to break something.

\- You did on purpose! You knew that I was going to see Paul... !!!- John was screaming and his eyes sparkled more - I do not need your handling any more, I do not need your fucking energy and your evil wisdom shit!

Yoko did not flinch.

\- You need me ... Do you remember? - She poured some more tea into the cup - I'm the one who guides you at land when you're lost. I am your lighthouse.

\- you are the same shit! - John answered and hit the cup, throwing it far - Sean could have drunk that fucking poison ... !!! How far does your hatred goes? - One moment, he looked at room as if searching for something, grabbed his jacket and headed for the exit.

\- Where are you going ....? - asked Yoko and in response received the noise of door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Paul had drunk enough, first to relax, but already at this point in the bottle, was sincerely drunken.

"Fucking John ... Why did you had to talk with that witch? ... Are you crazy? ... What kind of shit have in your head ...?" Paul asked, as if he could reach an answer.

Linda had had a deep talk with him, but most important was that she had hugged him so tightly, she had support while he was sinking in his shame, his grief, she stood by him, not let down him. She told she loved him and it was true.  
Even after the statement, perhaps still she loved him more, in his greatness and his weakness.  
Linda was his axis to grounding, no doubt. She has tried to calmed and reassured him, leaving in his habitat, only for he could to rebuild himself.  
Now Paul is isolated in his music room, caressing Martha, remembering.

 

Cavendish. August 1969

Paul came from the Abbey Road Studios, had stayed a little longer ... and he was exhausted, there was a song that was there for months and had finally he managed to sing with the sound he wanted to hear his own voice.  
A hoarse, broken, pitiful voice, a voice of pain.

Thus, "Oh! Darling "had come to an end after days and days of work solo, and in group. He was satisfied with the result.  
John was living temporarily at the home of Paul and he had brought Yoko with him, after they moved from Kenwood.  
From the couch John saw him go into the bedroom.

\- It already finished?

Paul looked at him. Exhausted.

\- Yes - he said - but you left out early ...

John approached him. He settled his glasses and stared. It seemed that John was intended to corner him facing the wall. Paul retreated until he felt there was no place behind him.

\- "Oh! Darling" ... Why it sounds like "Oh! Johnny" to me ...? - He asked mischievously.

Paul did not know whether the ask was fun and another reason to fight. They has bad times in their relationship, was disastrous, chaotic ... specifically since they experimented with many drugs, especially since the appearance of that woman ...

\- Where is she? - Asked Paul

John was a little closer. He seemed pretty loaded.

\- We are alone ... Do you want sex, Macca?

Paul did not want. I was tired. Fewer still, with John as uncertain and dense, it could end in a complete disaster.

\- I better go to sleep, you should do the same Johnny.

John dragged him further against the wall and kissed him deeply, seeking his reaction to every touch. Their lips met in the heat as well known for both. Paul started having tachycardia.

\- John ... no - murmured

\- “When you told me… You didn't need me anymore… Well you know I nearly broke down and died” - John sang in the ear - You really die if I leave?

Paul left from him.

\- Do not make fun of me. Do not.

\- Are you going to mourn ... ? Come on, Macca boy, you know... life goes on. I think we will go from here soon with Yoko, you know? ... I was thinking... why do not we said goodbye each other as we deserve?

Paul did not know what to say. John seemed to be honest after a long time, without irony in his voice. He looked at his eyes and reminded that distant afternoon in Woolton, he saw that old Johnny again. A tear was released without permission from their eyes. John realized that was almost trembling, took him by the hand and they went up to the bedroom.

They did not know if this was the same love of Paris, or India, or Hamburg, or the votes of eternity thrown into the sky in Forthlin Road, no one knew where it was born and where it would end. But it was a madness of unbridled passion burning between them.  
John biting, kissing, squeezing, pushing up untill hurt and screaming his name openly. Paul embracing, down, gasping, sucking and enjoying uncontrollably, letting their minds to crash in a universe without limits. Perhaps for the last time.

Then, humidity and the peace that comes after the storm.

Paul was not going to say anything, but he had to say.

\- John ...  
\- Hmm?  
\- I want to ask you something for the last time.  
\- Ahummm?  
Paul sobered.  
\- If I die before you, you must promise me something.  
\- Oh no ... here we go again.  
\- John! It is important! - Paul continued - You must promise me that, although you finish hating me, if you spit on my grave or whatever ... will not reveal to anyone that we were lovers.  
\- I will think ... - John said smiling  
\- John ...  
\- Okay, okay, I never tell anyone, but there are many who suspect ...  
\- I just want you to shut it forever. I will do the same if you di... you ... you go before me. I deny any version of us.  
\- Sounds fair. I promise ... then.  
\- I promise you, too.

Paul looked at him and he already had his eyes closed, gave him a tender kiss on the cheek before sleep.  
Morning found them cuddled last time in a bed.

\--------------

Now...Paul take another glass, and there was no ice in the glass and the bottle was poured his background.  
The phone rang in the music room, surely it was Linda, asking how he is.

\- Yes? - Asked Paul

\- Paul, love, mmm - hesitated - you got a call, I'm having to you - Linda said.

There was a thud, then a voice spoke.

\- Hello, luv, I'm John ... I regret what happened ...

Paul felt dizzy, drinking was getting the worst of it in his head.

\- Go to hell, John !!!! How do you think I will forgive everything you did? ... How I could ... fo ... forgive?

\- We must to see again, do not say anything more. We can not talk on the phone.

\- I never go over your fucking New York !!!!

John heard his cry, it was heartbreaking.

\- I'll visit you, Paul, I just want you know something before anyone else.

Paul did not answer, just his agitated, angry breathing tube. John continued.

\- I will divorce from Yoko - he said.


	23. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.  
> AU 1980: Reunion of Paul and John after the failed appointment. Special moment between them. Yang has doubts and thoughts.
> 
> I hope you like it as the story goes, we are in September-October (1980) here, everything is absolute fiction.... Would you liking?  
> I hope so.  
> Comments are welcome, excuse me translation errors.  
> Thanks for following the fic!

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXIII

Paul lit a fire in the hearth in Cavendish, he looked on small wood fire quickly detached from their veins. It was September, it was almost autum, an unusually cold and windy day brought him some feelings known at the old home.  
But it was not the 60s, nor euphoria or madness. It was 1980 and hewas expecting the arrival of John anytime.

Several days had passed since that revealing call. He recalled the words that had shocked him. "I'm going to divorce from Yoko", the words spoken with a tremor in his voice ... Could it be true? Or just a sentence of desire, transitory, impossible? Paul did not know what to think.  
And if it was true? How would this for them? So many questions, no answers.  
He sighed. It was at night and be in Cavendish, was as leafing through a book and read again, the soul of the house and past situations seemed suspended, breathing in this place, every corner reliving a page. Would it have been a good idea to meet here? He asked himself. Linda had suggested the place, and he had agreed. It was part of their own history too.

They had already spent nearly three months of their intimate moment with John in the boat and then the failed reunion ... imagine he would come rather arrogant, irascible, hoping once else, he can to understand his problems, his excuses, explaining the reasons for his absence and never viewing Paul's problems. That was a version of John in its most unbearable state.

He was in these thoughts when he heard the bell of the gate in the street.

John got out of the taxi, crossed yard and walked toward the house door. He walked slowly. He thought he could find a cold Paul, with the inquisitive, nervous, stubborn look, trying to ask for an explanation because the last episode in New York. With these disturbing thoughts, he climbed the steps and knocked on the white door .  
It opened.

John saw a Paul did not expect to see. His eyes had a special, warm glow and looked expectantly, smiled shyly, inviting him to enter.  
Paul saw John and this pierced his heart. Extremely thin and haggard, looked ill, looked uncertain, fragile, like a lost child at night.  
John paused only a moment, he seemed that it was hard to talk, or did not know what to say, Paul went over and hugged him with his protective instincts, then John let down his travel bag, and plunged into the embrace.

They were like a couple of minutes, cradling each other. Paul felt the pain in his friend heart of his friend, and as always happened that one of them was in a position of weakness, the other twice tried to stay strong.

\- Come here, you must be tired from the trip ...

John followed him to the sofa by the fireplace. The warm atmosphere enveloped immediately and relaxed a little in front of the magical presence of fire.

\- Paul, luv ...

\- I'm here- said as he poured a drink - relax, we'll talk.

John drank the brandy in one gulp, he needed it. He also wanted to talk to Paul. Although he did not know where to start. Paul stirred the fire and sat down beside him, silent, both watching the show sparks playing in the flames.

\- My life is over Paul ... it sucks aimlessly ... again ...

Paul looked somewhat surprised Was it really so bad? He wanted to say something but John continued.

\- Something happened in this year, something that changed everything. I tried to keep an untenable situation with Yoko, for Sean, you know. But it was over, I think she's crazy, and dangerous ...

\- Dangerous? ... The last time I talked to her, you had reconciled, was the day that did not come to the meeting ...

\- You called me?

\- Sure! I did not know what the hell had happened with you, I waited as long as I could, but in the end I called you, worried ... she told me that you and her had an "intense" night of sex ... and you was tired ...could you imagine?, no longer made sense for me to stay there ...

\- It's a bitch !!! ... She gave me a kind of soporific crap, I slept all day, I went early morning to the Hotel but you'd already gone.

Paul could not leave his amazement, immediately he think something else on his mind ... he had another choking questions waiting to come out.

\- John ... ever .... You ... you did you tell her about "us"?

John rose on a jump and spoke little nervous. - How do you think, Paul? Nooo ... No, never !!!

\- But she knows, John, He told Linda!

John opened his eyes in impossible way ... He was overwhelmed.

\- Huh ??? ... Not so ... no, I never said anything to her, surely she invented all .... Fucking damn shit!!! ... And what Linda told you ...!?

\- We talked about it ... she's amazing, she understood all ... John ...

\- God! …You see? That's what I mean by "dangerous" ... and she is obsessed against you ... I do not know what I'll do, but I have to do something!

Paul got up and walked over to John, he took her face in his hands, he took off his glasses and put them in his back pocket, then gave him a little kiss, warm in the mouth. John collapsed in his arms and wept on his shoulder. He felt empty, lost, as in the zero point of any road. And that he was afraid, very afraid.

\- What can I do, luv?

\- I do not know, but I'm here.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yoko was in his office, really busy making several calls, her husband would have to be finished and selecting materials and the musical records, accompanying her to determine when to start recording again, but she was occupying one of the details to costs, search and hire the equipped productor with the price and best place.  
But he had gone to England a couple of days, everything was on hold.

She was a bit worried about the trip of John, also for the discussion they had had and his irritability, but she knew how much dependency John had for her. She told herself, convinced that he had just been another outburst of anger, he would be her John, she knew that after storms, came the calm.

She has time enough to fix the misunderstanding. Surely.

And both, again will be "John and Yoko".

... Moreover, she hoped never to have to get to PLAN B.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John felt better after dinner at the kitchen table. Some vegetables exquisitely cooked by Linda, that Paul had brought, heated and served him, it soothe magically some of their anxieties.

They were alone, after dinner, was late, the talk was needed to stop seeing the future so dark. Paul urged him, not to tell Yoko about his decision to divorce, not yet. He thought it was best to wait, perhaps until next year and in the meantime, these months, John would have time to prepare a new beginning. In addition, he will had go with Sean.  
John listened and thought it was a good idea.

\- Sean will go with me ... yes ... I must protect him and I think to you, too - John said regretfully - I am afraid that will cause more damage than it has already done to you ... is better that we will not see us for some time.

Paul stood up and walked around the table, hugged John, leaning on his back and speaking softly in his ear and singing.

\- Do not fear for me, Johnny love, we will find a way to see us, without her knows.

John chuckled sensual tone of his voice. Now resurfaced a hidden lover?

\- I think I'm having a debt to you, baby - John said, standing - and now I want to pay, all.

Paul grinned and threw the dish towel with which to dry the dishes at John´s face, and he tried to grab a hand of Paul, but he was faster and ran into the living room.  
Then John pursued him putting face of serial murderer mixed with sick troll and Paul burst out laughing ... revolved around furniture to avoid being caught, laughter and shouts flooded Cavendish as was did long ago, like two eternal children play hide and seek, without thinking of anything else ...

Finally they ran upstairs and found themselves in the bedroom.

John grabbed his arm and pulled toward him.

\- Come here ... - he looked, he sniffed gently on the neck and love floated between them, as so often before, the passion led to uncontrol. Paul tossed John in bed, he stood over him, starting to loosen his pants.  
The clothing started to bother them a lot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October 6, 1980

Yang was almost two months he was released.  
For him it was a whole new feeling, to have his hours, his days, share with his family and take back control of his life.  
But he had a tremendous dilemma inside. He had no peace, nor would even know what he must to do. In his mind were debated several questions and deductions.

He knew that something will going to happen to John before the end of this year.  
Yang noticed that Linda had no idea of this and of course, neither John. Paul had only confessed this clairvoyance of Orco to him in the infirmary of the prison after the attack, for fear that never come out of there alive ... and possibly no one else knew.

And then, Paul had forgotten everything, from the blow that caused his selective amnesia.

Should I keep on me such knowledge? What could think Paul about me, if something terrible happened to John and I did not warned him? Should I try to call him again? will he believe in me? Would he even remind me? What if I ... I will cause any damage to him?

Yang was sad for not to know which best to do.

Back home he bought the newspaper and tried to distract a bit, reading the day's news. Sitting on the train, found a column of shows, headlined "Paul McCartney is recording new material." He read the whole paragraph and immediately smiled... he had an idea what he could do.

He just needed something that he has not at all: Money.


	24. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things I write about this AU 1980, that I really would have liked to could happen.  
> I hope you enjoy the continuity of history, slowly become clear paths toward the end.  
> AU 1980: October Two beatles can see each other. Linda is thinking. Yang live a great act of love.  
> No warnings, except that everything is 200% fiction.  
> I really thank you if you comment something, is so valuable to me.

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXIV

October 8, 1980

Olivia woke at dawn and saw that her husband was not in bed.  
She got up and left the room, trying not to make too much noise and wake the little Dhani. She knew where to find George. Whenever he felt worried or anxious about something, he sat in front of this great window in Friar Park, which had the best sight of his beloved garden.

\- George?

He gave back to look at her in amazement, he had been deep in thought.

\- My dear ... I woke you?

She approached him affectionately.

\- No, no ... the nightmare again?

George grimaced in disgust.

\- Exactly the same. And they go three nights dreaming the same ... I wonder what the hell it mean ...

\- Maybe it's just a bad dream - she said and stood up giving him a little kiss - do not worry ... I'll bring you something hot to drink, okay?

George smiled gratefully and stood abstracted again, remembering.

"It looked like 1967, or perhaps earlier, because John look like starting to grow a mustache, sideburns and longer hair. The dream was, like everyone else, uncertain, mixing seemingly unrelated places and situations. John was sitting near him, quiet. They were neither Paul nor Ringo there. In the room there was a strange calm, awkward silence. John got up and walked a few steps, without looking up.

\- Do you know something, Hazza ?... I have seen your Sweet Lord.

George looked him, a bit worried, he thought he was hallucinating.

\- Yes? ... tell me, John.

John brightened, literally. A beautiful glow out from his body, and although he was brilliant, he did not cause harm looking it. Even George swear he was floating a few centimeters above the ground, suspended. George smiled shocked at the almost heavenly vision of his friend. It seemed ecstatic.

\- HE is part of everything, and everything is part of HIM... You were right. - John said smiling - is absolutely real ... Now, that I'm dead, I know ...

George trembled at these words, suddenly he felt very much afraid over this statement, at the time he thought it sounded like an irrefutable truth. It was close to him, his intention was to hold him, hug him tightly. But when he tried, his arms could not grip the body of John, pierced his figure, like a hologram.

\- I must go now, my friend ... - John said with a small smile as he slowly faded, leaving him alone. "

Then George woke up sweating, heart pounding like crazy, with fear till the bone, by the vivid dream. Trying to get out of panic. Panic because he and John for many years that they did not communicate, and that was a wound that is always there, he tried not to see, to ignore. But... yet knowing it was a dream, He was certain that there was something real ... something disturbing.

Did something happened to John? Has any illness? According to the latest telephone conversation with Paul, he told him that John had been gaunt and thin, thought ill.  
Maybe that's why I was dreaming this now ... but, Three nights in a row? … What does this mean…?

Olivia returned with a cup of restorative tea, she saw George somewhat watery eyes.

\- Love, what do you think?

\- I have to see him, my dear.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The 40th birthday of John was a week ago, and really was a big party to celebrate 5 years of Sean, who was born on the same date. With her usual deployment, Yoko had chartered a plane happened several times across the sky over Dakota with the message: "Happy Birthday John & Sean-Love Yoko"  
Was a happy day with his son, no doubt, among so much anguish, an oasis of peace, among so much tension from last days.

Paul called and told to him a warmly congratulations by telephone and both agreement for to see soon, later, even without defining when or where, but the thought of seeing him again, made the days more optimistic for John.

Now, he was alone in the Dakota, he had quiet time and had proposed to end this song, imagining the letter and looking for the best words, I wanted to say things without saying them, as so often before, insinuating phrases, sometimes in code, only for him.

Why don't we take off alone,

Take a trip far, far away,

We'll be together on our own again,

Like we used to in the early days,

Well, well, well darling,

It's been so long since we took the time,

No-one's to blame,

I know time flies so quickly,

But when I see you darling,

It's like we both are falling in love again,

It'll be just like starting over - starting over,

He liked how it was finished. Much, and the song also sounded very strongly. He smiled to himself thinking about Paul's face when he hear ... it would be an indescribable pleasure.  
Within days begin recording sessions, he was so excited, as in the early days, he felt like he was reborn ...  
He sought more water for another cup of tea. Then someone knocked on his door.

John opened and saw who was standing there, almost fell to the floor.

\- George! Devils! …What are you doing? - John exclaimed, unable to hide his astonishment.

\- I made a list of people who I want to disturb, you were first.

John laughed heartily at George reply.

\- Nothing like humor acid at breakfast time! - He gestured to enter - ... come!

George came in, had some apprehension before knocking, he fear that John would not even greet him. Now, he was more confident. He feel again the closeness of his dear friend, he filled the soul of memories, wounds would heal those stupid who had caused each other.

John came with a cup for him, smiled, but his face was a question mark.

\- Must be come the Apocalypse, first Paul and now, you.

George smiled, knew they were seeing and arranging their differences too. Probably even more than that.

\- Yes... I know Paul and you ... - George said - How you been?

\- I live ... I'm about to record again from one moment to another, one small step for John, a great setback for humanity.

\- That's great John. It best time now ... everyone missed you ... I, I missed you.

John looked at him. It was so rare this unexpected presence of George, as was his declaration of affection. The boys from Liverpool were not usually loose, even in the worst moments, before rather be dead. But both had grown, as he said somewhere in his song, this was another time in their life, John himself was different, calmer, more understanding.

\- I also have missed you, Hazza.

After this sentence, George stood up and approached him with outstretched arms. Unlike his nightmare, this time he could embrace him, and felt relief, loaded with great excitement. Both united in a hug that buried years of discord between them.

The talk was deep and friendly, they said they needed to be said, they fell silent what to shut up. John was delighted, George regained his humor and repeatedly burst out laughing, remembering old times.

\- Why so thin, John? You feel good? - George asked, really interested in the answer.

\- Ah ... And you ask me ?, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It is my diet, keeps me skinny and my nervous system will not let me fat! ... And these last few weeks have been a bitch, tense, but I'm fine.

George was quieter to know it. He was not sick. Then, George thought, perhaps the disturbing of his dream, had been an excuse to come and see John, sometimes, the entire universe has a complot to the meetings happen. This was the case.

George went to the heart repaired, John was happy, another chapter was closed.  
And both agreed to meet for next Christmas.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linda was satisfied by the way in which things were accepted by herself. "You never know the strength one have until are in the storm," she thought.  
Of course, she had not been easy to know that Paul and John had that kind of relationship, so personal, unique. And no easy to assimilate that her husband kept those feelings for him, they were probably so deep that nothing and no one had been able to cut the link in all these years. Beyond this revelation, she wanted nothing more. He wanted to preserve their right to know and also ignore, for the sake of the two.  
And she accepted reality as another challenge that life had imposed her.

Paul was in the studio of Martin, recording songs for an cartoon film. Sitting there, watching him interact with George as they both loved what they do, Linda knew that he was fully happy, and knew it was enough for her .

She feel lucky and just hoped that nothing changes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang looked at the pay received and felt frustration. He must carry all this money back home to support his wife and son. He had not had much luck in finding employment, nobody wanted in your business to an ex inmate. They looked at him like he had leprosy and dispatched from the door without giving him a chance.  
He felt it was unfair but could do nothing.

Finally an old friend offered him a job as an assistant in a market. Yang agreed, it was better than nothing. He worked from early in the morning loading and down the vegetables and arranging merchandise, he had almost no time to take a rest.  
The pay was weekly, but this income was so tiny, impossible to collect all the money he needed.  
Because he had planned to trip to London for to see Paul.  
Inside himself, he knew if he could talk with him, he would have a chance to save John.

It was late at night and Yang was sat on the kitchen table, trying to see how he could get the money. But the numbers pulled in the accounts were unreachable.  
He do not know anyone who could make a loan to him. He sighed disappointed.

Saki, his wife, watched him worried. He wondered if he was with a serious monetary problem that she did not know. Maybe something originated in his days in prison.

\- What are you doing Yang? Why do not you go to sleep?

\- Oh, yes, I will do, love, sorry, I amused myself by doing accounts ... - he said nervous while get some papers .

\- Accounts for what ?, not spare us anything but we lack nothing. Yang... I want you could to be quiet, you've been in prison enough, you deserve some peace.

\- You're right, but I must do something very important and I have no money.

\- Could I know about?

Yang was saddened. He could not tell his wife the truth. No one should know about the premonition about the mortal danger over John . But still, he replied.

\- Do you trust me, dear? I can tell you, that I have a mission to do, it's just a trip, after having tried to complete the assignment, my soul will be at peace with myself. But I can not get the money.

Saki saw the truth in the eyes of Yang.  
Then, she turned and went to the bedroom, determined, after a few minutes she returned with something in her hands.

She put a small box wrapped in a red, soft cloth, which spread on the table. She opened it and inside was a beautiful clock. The valuable watch that Paul had given her as a gift.

\- Here's the money you need, Yang.


	25. IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here a new posting of the story, I hope you like it.  
> AU 1980: Yang know about something surprising. Paul laughs out loud with a crazy man on the phone. Finally a meeting occurs in London ...  
> No warnings, except that it is absolute fiction.  
> I would love to know if this fic attracting you as much as me.  
> I love the comments, you can feel free to write kilometers if you want, I read everything!  
> Thank you for your continued support!  
> Please!...Do not abandon me now, when there are few chapters, and very intense!  
> :)

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXV

Late October 1980

Yang had been totally impressed by the generosity of Saki, his wife.  
In no way he intended to sell the precious watch because it was a gift that Paul had given her in gratitude, especially to her.  
But Yang had no other recourse, he must pawning it momentarily and engage with recover it later, he would raise enough money to travel to London and then on his return, he was determined to work doubly hard to return the money and get the watch back to his wife.

The contact to achieve this was the jailer, who work in the place where Yang and Paul had been prisoner, the same man that several times helped to overcome drawbacks in jail and had arranged Paul's brief encounter with Orco. The guard, who just had spoken by telephone Yang, knew someone who could take the watch temporarily, in exchange for money. So Yang headed his home to such transaction.

He carried with him the watch and a little shaky, hit the door.

The guard, who was waiting, looked both sides of the street before being passed.

\- Hi Yang, come in.

Yang bowed slightly in greeting and went into quickly.

Once inside, the atmosphere was more relaxed and comfortable, Yang showed the watch to guard and both engaged in the details of the loan.

\- Look, I told Ming that I know you and...that I trust in you, so... he left me the money to give you. I will guard the watch until you return to the loan - he said.

\- That is fantastic. In no way I want to lose it! I will return as soon as possible with money.

\- Only I aclararte two things: That the sum to be returned is 100% of what you take with you, plus a 15% interest ... .- Yang looked stunned, the guard continued - and there's a time limit, if you do not come back in a month, Ming will got watch ... and no longer will belong more to you.

Yang had no idea it would be the deal, he pondered the information, taking mental accounts... he could come back in a month, yes, but did not know if he would have the whole money ... at that time, he did not know what to do ...but, if he repented and did not accept the money, He knew that the battle was lost before starting it.  
He puts his mind in positive, confident in the future.

\- I understand ... I'll be back with the money, I swear. Please do not let he take it.

\- Do not worry, I'll wait as much as I can, but I must inform you.

Yang received the sum and carefully keep it in his clothes, it was enough, he also reached to travel and leave some money to his family in his absence. Yang was grateful, chatted several common themes few moments, but time was important for Yang and he was not missing any minute. He began to say goodbye to the guard.

\- Thanks for your help, I will back soon.

\- I hope that serve you - he held out his hand - ahhh, wait, I forgot to tell you something.

\- Yes? - he wonder Yang surprised.

\- Do you remember Orco ? ... The rare type, the seer murderer ?... The last we heard of him is that he escaped from where he was being held.

Yang tightened at this news, unexpected.

\- Orco? freedom? It can not be ... He was sentenced to death ...

\- That's right, Yes, he escaped in a bloody action, killing one of the guards ... it's like mad and no one knows where is he... just saying to anyone who would listen that the whole world will recognize him... will be famous... very soon... Can you believe how crazy is?

Yang almost fell down. What did that mean? Does the world recognized him? Famous? will he do a killing again? ... Or kill someone special ...? Yang did a gesture to the guard and goes very sorry. He had the worst forebodings. Orco was insane and was loose. And he could make a real madness.  
He ran the streets that he would take the subway. He need to prepare everything needed to travel as soon as possible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Early November

Although Paul was happily busy recording with George Martin at Air Studios, inspired with his work and other artistic activities, he was disturbed, deeply.

He had emerged from nowhere a sense of inexplicable sadness, which sometimes did wake up in the morning and not back to sleep, a horrible feeling of emptiness, of loss. He had stay look the ceiling and felt suffocated, as if he were something lost inside, as if he was not doing something important ... he felt his soul incomplete, it was a strange feeling ...

He thought at one time to consult a doctor, maybe it was the onset of an illness ?, but ruled all but every morning as dawn, in some magical way, sunlight brought him the security that his nighttime fears were unfounded. After all he had never been a hypochondriac, nothing is further from his nature.

Perhaps he is only missing John too much, he said.

Thinking on it brought a smile to his lips,Yes, he needed him, needed to feel him close, his voice whispering in his ear making him run cold in the back ... he needed it terribly, but at this moment it would be almost impossible see him with so many occupations and work.

Paul had a few minutes before the next work in the study, saw one of the gray phone of the reception and took it to an empty office, he dialed the number of John.

"If Yoko respond, I will cut" he told himself.

He waited nervously biting his nails, finally answered the seductive voice of John.

\- Hello Johnny! - Paul said excited - I wanted know how are you.

\- Ohhh, my God ... His Majesty is worried about me wretched humanity? - John said wryly, with a theatrical voice - What made you remember that here left a commoner tied to the back of the bed? And You ask how I am? ... Has forgotten His kingship that I usually fucking thousand times in my lovely life?

Paul was bending with laughter, hardly he could keep talking, attacked him a coughing and tried to compose himself while John was still delirious monologue.

\- Excuse my princess, if I have drowned you in your sweet canapés, I am a poor unclean not even worth a flutter of his eyelashes. I'll refund every phlegm you has fired because of me.

\- Stop John !!!! Hahaha ... I'm gonna pee right here.

\- I also refund the urine.

Paul stopped to talk. He breathed deeply. He had made him mourn with laughter.

\- I just wanted to hear you, I've missed you .. less ... - stammered Paul - I'm about to enter the studio, Martin must already waiting for me ... how are you ...?

\- Thinking about how I will eat your lips when I see you again, so, you can use them while you have them.

\- John ...

\- Hey !! Boy ... When will you come, Luv? Do yourself a time among the thousands of recordings, the dozen children, your wife and her pots, the number ones ... and all the shit ... do not forget your old friend ...

\- I'll go soon, I promise ... next week, probably. I have to talk with you, I feel bad if I spend much time without see you ... You have a place? ... You know ...

\- I always have a place. I wait for you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was fairly quiet for Paul, but every so often remembered the telephone conversation and laughed to himself, secretly.

Martin looked astonished at him and shake his head ... "... this boy is still the same child, naughty"

Meanwhile, a few meters, in the reception of Air Studios, Yang is coming, entering almost shyly, looking at the majesty of the place and impeccable style.

He had come to London in the morning and find a hotel, as some tips tourists, staying in a comfortable place that is suited to his budget. After arranging his stay and eat something light, he thought no more and go outside, walking to the city in search of an address.

His idea never was going to Paul´s home, he want to go to Air Studios, wanted to avoid finding Linda and hear that she again told not to bother her husband, that he remembered nothing of Japan. And Yang thought he could intercept Paul in the studio where he was recording, either he leaving or entering the place.

So he approached the receptionist, with the intention of asking for him.

\- How can I help you? - Said the blonde behind the counter.

\- Oh, yes ... I need to see Mr. McCartney. Will be just a minute.

\- Is he waiting for you? - She asked - Tell me your name and I will announce as soon as possible.

\- No, he are not expecting me, but we met recently, I do not know if he remember ... - increasingly insecure Yang said.

She looked at him now with a gesture of distrust. "Another fan waiting will see his idol with the most stupidest argument on the earth," he thought.

\- I'm sorry, you must wait outside if you wants an autograph, we do not admit unknown persons waiting for our artists in reception. Thank you.

\- But I know he will recognize me! - Almost he shouted Yang. No way he would let such an idiotic rules prevent he see him, being so close to get it.

The blonde did not look at him, nervously, she clenched one of the switches of her phone. At the moment, a guard motioned politely Yang, where the exit was.

He left, resigned, not wanting to create a disturbance there. No way he had come to her for this. He sat in a flowerbed near the entrance, he tried to be patient and stared at the entrance door, waiting.

 

Martin was pleased with the last take of the song. Really, all were good, but Paul's voice was clear and limpid in the last one. Only to do some more adjustments and be ready to edit.

\- I think, it has been a very good job, Paul - he said as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes tired.

\- You think I do not need another take ?, I have no problems in making a new ... - Paul said, taking off the headphones.

\- No, no, it was optimal, take some time but was the best. Go home with Linda, when I have the Master with mixtures, I will let you hear.

\- OK. I'm going to eat something, then ...

They parted with the latest tips about work, Paul was suggesting things that seemed important before mixing, always with variables and new ideas, sometimes, Martin should say that enough was enough, or no work would never end.

Paul laughed, it was true. At some point it was to be completed. He gathered his jacket, his folders and bag with tapes and notes, and walked the long hallway to the exit.

At reception he saw Marlene, blonde secretary who made a spontaneous and seductive smile. Paul greeted her with a wink, asking politely for her family and engaged in a friendly chat.

From the outside, Yang was watching and thought he saw Paul in the reception room, chatting. He did not sure if he finally will come out the front door or the other alternative, if so, perhaps he could not intercept ... he looked up and down as if expecting an answer, nothing was happening and he could not to came in again ... he despaired.

Then he looked at the floor and saw it.

He took a small loose rock from the side of the sidewalk and threw it against one of the windows of the entrance, only to get attention, not break it. This hit the blindex making enough noise, maybe more than he want, instantly, appeared the same guard of the place, this time seemed less friendly.

\- Hey! You! What makes? Get out of here before I call the police.

Paul who was not see the incident, hear shouters at the door and looked out a window. He saw the guard of the studies taking the arm of an foreigner who was apologizing wit him.  
He came to the door and walked slowly toward them, walking trying to see better at the oriental man. The subject's face fared slightly familiar.

Yang saw him coming and tried to escape the guard to go to him. A crowd of people were gathering around, curious.

\- Paul !!! Paul !!!! It's me!!!! - Desperate cry Yang.

The guard who was holding Paul saw coming toward them and gestured as if he to apologize for the incident.

When Paul was a few steps, he stared into the face of the unknown and his heart began to beat faster.

\- Yang ...? - Paul asked.


	26. IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New post, I hope you enjoy it.  
> AU November 1980: Paul and Yang are updated, amid a dangerous route. Paul called John in desperation feeling. Linda investigated. There are future plans in the mind of Paul.
> 
> Note: I read about a call that Paul had made to HM, when they were dating, after a fight between them ... say that it is listened to mourn him, desperately asking her not to leave him, this sad memory inspired me in part of the story.
> 
> Everything is fiction, remember, 200%. No warning,  
> Thanks for reading, please comment.

IN YOUR PLACE - Chapter XXVI

When Paul was a few steps, he stared into the face of the unknown and the heart began to beat faster.

\- Yang ...? - asked Paul

\- Yesssss, I am Yang ... Yaaaang -! He shouted, smiling.

The guard saw that Paul recognized the turist and let near him. Paul and Yang stood one meter away and looked each other excited to be so close after so long.  
They shook in a tight embrace, while the secretary watched from the door, thinking that obviously she had misjudged the "fan" , he had told the truth, they were known.

Paul left him and his eyes were wet, at that moment, had unleashed a real battle within him, the sense of a revelation which came as a flood of phrases, images, memories and fears of the past.  
A little dizziness did shake him, but only Yang realized.

\- Paul ... Are you okay? - Asked

\- Yes ... Yes ... Follow me to the car, Yang, get out of here.

The car started and Paul quickly took the central avenue that derived the route. Back to Sussex. Paul glanced briefly Yang, worried.

\- Yang ... I want to know ... - Paul swallowed - I had a memory loss about what I experienced in prison ... now, since I saw you, things are coming to my head ... all ...

\- I know ... I called you when I got out of prison and Linda told me about the accident ... I had to see you ... you know, you must remember ...

Paul was even more concerned as he watched the road was came all the information retrieved returning to his mind, the worst was that strange nocturnal anguish that had invaded in recent times, had returned right now.  
Yang looked, distressed, he told himself that surely Paul had a break in recent months because of his amnesia, and while ignoring the deadly threat scheduled to John, his life had passed with absolute normality. Everything would change for him from now on.

\- OMG! - Shouted Paul at him, alarmed - John was in danger all these months ... !!! Is that so?

\- Yeah, that is so ... but you can still avoid ... Do you remember anything else?

\- Yes ... now I remember everything !!! When we get home, I'll show you my notes ... I found recently, and did not understand ... make sense.

Paul was silent while driving. Thousands of things seemed to grow inside him. He recalled the dream with the number 8, the Dakota, the rain of blood. His face was tense, tight-lipped, staring at the road ahead. Without realizing him, a tear rolled down his cheek. Yang felt guilty and tried to get him out of his sudden sadness.

\- At least I've come to see you, man, it took me a lot of effort and time, but I'm glad to be here with you - he said as he touched his shoulder and shook him.

Paul smiled.

\- Yes!... and I'm glad to see you, I promised you to invite when you were freedom ... Look, I'm the worst host the world ... - he laughed - You will tell me everything, I want to know how the hell did you come here!

\- Neither you imagine! ... Right now, I am indebted for seven lives - Yang joked.

\- That is not a trouble, has solution, I assure you ... How long will you stay?

\- Oh, I have to fly back on Sunday.

\- Then you'll stay in my house, eh?, you can not refuse.

Yang smiled.

The conversation continued as they approached the house, they both reminded what lived unique moments in prison, not even the most creative writer could imagine. Despite the disturbing memories recovered, Paul was taking courage again, as he proposed in the beginning, he returned to promise he would do everything possible to prevent the death of John in the hands of a murderer. All.

\- There is something else ... - Yang said - something that happened recently.

Paul glanced at him.

\- Orco has escaped from prison, no one knows where is him ... but I think it could be a threat to John.

\- Than…? What does that mean…?

Paul distracted a second off the road and Yang saw horrified that in front of them a tourist bus approaching to them at high speed, he managed to shout to avoid collision.

\- Paulllll !!!!

Paul turned the wheel sharply, the car apart just in time the bus went past near them and the car went off the road, because they did not come at a high speed, did not give a turn, Paul hit the brakes and were among the pastures of the countryside, the car finally stopped. The hearts of both galloped because of sudden incident, had been close to death right there. Paul fell apart after so much tension in his seat.

\- My God .... - gasped Paul - Do you think that Orco will kill John ?! - Almost she cried.

Yang left the stupor and did not know what to say, but he had to tell Paul everything he had heard.

\- Apparently Orco went crazy ... he killed one of the guards to escape, saying that the whole world would know about him... very soon ...

Paul was silent and closed his eyes, Orco's face came vividly in her mind, he tried to breathe deeply, slowly. Catch your breath and calm. Now he had a face for the murderer ... Was he? ... He had planned it ever? ... Did that mean he was not a seer?  
He returned to the road and within minutes they were coming to the house.

He would have much to talk to Yang.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Tuesday November 12, 1980

1:10 a.m. - New York.

The phone rang insistently and John jerked awake, worried. It was probably a bad fucking news at this hour.  
What else could it be? He jumped up and beat on the pedestal pottery light shattered on the floor, almost in the dark, trying not to step on the pieces, he arrived and lifted the pipe.

\- Johnnnny ...?

On the other hand he heard Paul's voice, almost whispering, in a thread of energy ... Was he crying?

\- Paul ... What happened? ... Are you all right, luv?

\- Yes ... I´m ok ... ok ... I need ... I need to see you soon ... John ... please ... John.

\- What the hell Paul? What shit time is there? Does the dawning? ... Are you drunk?  
What you smoked, man? ... I have my eggs like tie for scare!!!

Paul whined into the phone. His husky voice of anguish. Yes, he had drunk more than usual, a whole bottle of whiskey, after chat with Yang, a conversation more full of questions than answers that lasted until late at night.  
Yang finally gone to rest, everyone was asleep except Paul ... he could not, had gone to his small studio and felt that was at its worst time of unsafe, thinking that John was so far away, exposed to any danger.  
He felt scared till to the bone.  
In his desperation and enough drunk, he had just decides to call him, without thinking about the hour.

\- I ... I'm sorry, I have to see you. Listen to you. No ... I do not know what I must to do.

John sat on the couch. He sighed and scratched his head. For years that did he not happen something like this, the horrible sensation over the distance between two lovers was one of the saddest, unmanageable, he knew these things, but somehow, always confident that the structure of life that had Paul, his family , kept at his center, contain him ... it was absolutely new to John, listen to the weakness of his friend, his need so exposed, so confused.

\- Luv... we will see soon and talk, right...? I miss you too ... but , you go to sleep, princess, or your dark circles will be visualized from Manhattan ...

Paul did not speak. The day before, he had laughed with such kind of comments.  
Suddenly an alert sounded at the head of John.

\- Wait ... wait ... here's another problem you're not telling me ... what shit happens, Macca?

\- Na .. nothing ... nothing - stammered Paul - I'll go to sleep, but promise me, you will take care yourself ...you take care ... ah?

\- Damn! Yes! Yes! ...! I'll look both ways before crossing the street ... I do not piss off the toilet or spit from the balcony ... What a fuck is going that I do not know? Why should I take care of myself?

Paul was roused suddenly, he knew instantly that call John had been a bad idea, very bad.

\- Nothing, Johnny, I'm just a little melancholy... and whiskey ... ... you know how it makes me ...

\- Mmmm ... Yeah, I know ... I know - John saw Yoko watched from the bedroom door, annoying - ok ... go, go to sleep, tomorrow I'll call you...and you tell me everything.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sussex, November 12, 9:00 a.m.

Linda served breakfast to Yang who had risen early as he usual and made his exercises routine. She had received him with kindness when Paul showed him, but inside he sensed that his presence had changed everything for the worse.  
Paul recalled his days in jail and somehow the joy had vanished from his face.

Apparently, a fact unknown to Linda, was obsessed and made sorrow her husband. But, what was it? Now that they were alone in the kitchen and that Paul was still asleep, Linda saw a chance to chat.

\- I wanted to know how you decided to come to see him, although he did not remember you, unfortunately ...

Yang knew that at some point she have this question.

\- Oh, I think it is my admiration for him, Linda, not every day one can make a friend of a Beatle! - said amazed - we help each other a lot in those days in prison, he was very good person to me, invited me to come here in each of your letters ... and casually when he saw me, I helped him to remember.

Linda winced.

\- I do not know if it's better for him, Yang, he was much happier while forgot that part of his past.

Yang sat back in his chair, he looked away avoiding the penetrating gaze of Linda. She was right. And he could not tell why it was important that Paul remembered, nor why he was there to awaken his memory, warning of the dangers facing John in New York.

\- I'm sorry, he said, was not my intention.

\- Sure ... Is there anything else I should know?

\- No, there's nothing else ... except this.

Yang out of his small travel bag a gift to Linda, a beautiful hand-crafted silk blouse, with nice colors and a fine finish at the seams. Linda received, delighted.

\- Saki, my wife is a dressmaker, she sends you this gift made by her own hands.

\- Ohhh ... It's beautiful, Yang! Tell her that I appreciate her kindness! I will use very soon!

Linda gave an affectionate hug of gratitude to Yang. At that time, Paul went to the kitchen, half asleep, with messy hair and yawning yet.

\- Sorry ... I interrupt the idyll ... Does anyone give me a cup of coffee?

 

The week passed and many things happened. John called Paul as he could, and the last, he reassured about his insecurities, did not want to alert John and spoil everything, they agreed to meet in a few days.

Yang left on Sunday, but not before receiving many gifts of each member of family, and, when Paul knew about the history of the watch, he did not hesitate and deposited in a bank account to Yang, the money so he could withdraw it soon and with an extra for your friend. Yang could not believe it, even felt he should not accept it, but Paul insisted.

\- Yang, I want you to know I really appreciate you coming, I've made other arrangements for you, I want you to see this person when you're in Japan - he handed a card with the data - he will appoint you a job, a good job ...

Yang was move till tears. Paul was undoubtedly a special person, had not even said anything about his problems obtaining employment, yet he was worried. He went to him and hugged him. Paul felt his gratitude to the heart. For these things worth living.

\- Thank you ... I can not talk ... thanks.

\- Do not talk, I wait see you again next year, with your family... John will be here, with me, he will be happy to meet you.

\- Oh !!! That would be great ... - Yang got into his cab after saying goodbye to everyone, motioned for Paul to come closer - Please take care of yourself ... take care, John's life is important, but yours too.

\- Do not worry, I'll be careful.

The taxi was heading to the airport. Paul stared at the road until it disappeared.  
Now he had to think how he would convince Linda to be moving to New York.


	27. IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 1980: Last days before the attack on John. Paul speaks with Linda, and settled in NY.  
> All is Fiction, 200%.  
> Chapter XXIVIII, soon follows, I am writing with many ideas.  
> Let me know what you think, I love the comments dont be bad...

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXVII

End of November 1980

\- Are you crazy? - Linda asked across the table - settling in New York, now ?

\- Well ... I do not see why not, Lyn.

Linda taken the dinner dishes, he could tell she was really upset. She did not look at him, though Paul watched waiting for a response or follow the talk. She took it all to the kitchen and opened the hot water tap, beginning to wash utensils.

Paul sighed. The conclusion reached with Yang, after much hesitation, data analysis, dreams and theories, it was that the day appointed for a possible attack against John could be the December 8, perpetrated by Orco or another person. And he wanted to be there before that date in New York, trying to organize all the movements to avoid it.

Paul listened to Linda washed nervously, he remained few seconds on the table, looked at the ceiling, praying than not the beginning of an unmanageable fight and got up to go after her, carrying his empty dish to the kitchen.

\- Baby ... - Paul said softly - it is important that you agree.

Linda turned abruptly.

\- Why is it important? Have not you already decided? ... What I say will not change anything!

Paul looked astonished, again, she was right. Linda continued.

\- I'll tell you why it seems crazy and then you can do what you want- Linda wiped his hands - Children are still studying, I will not move from here until the end of the semester in December, when they begin the Christmas vacation ...

\- That makes sense ... I ...

\- ... And second - said Linda - Something bad happens, very bad, which I don´t know. You're with another "secret" which I can not I hear or are obsessed with "your" John to the point that nothing else interests you. What's going on?

Paul cleared his throat "How did she do to know so much?" He asked mentally.  
He tried to put a credible face as he began to speak.

\- Look, Lyn ... no secrets, no obsession ... but yes, I do have a plan involving John ... Know you how much I would wish again write and record with him? Have an idea of what that means for me? ... That's all I want to achieve, I have almost finished a song, I know that he like it and I want that he will record with me, perhaps to be included in the next album…  
Linda looked at him with a frown, did not know if it was the truth, but seemed to be a part of the truth ... it was true that her husband was an obsessive worker and deeply wanted to record with John.  
She tried to relax a little.

\- And you're so optimistic ...? Do you think you will succeed? He does not seem to have the intention, he is recording his own record material after years of silence, for him this is "Lennon, the return" no "Lennon-McCartney, the second part" ... does not even seem the right time ...

\- But it is! - Almost cried Paul - Precisely, he has returned to record, he is in a studio, wanting again ... and again we are fine each other, we even played together several times as fun ... and with John you never know, I think I can convince ... - he approached and hugged her, he leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes - ... Lyn?

Linda was completely loosened, all the tension of her body disappeared ... she could not handle this. He always had an ace up his sleeve with his seduction to the surface, achieving what he wanted, in vain fight this charming man.

\- Ok - she sighed - Go you first ... and when the school break is come, we'll all spend Christmas together - After he said this, a strange pang pierced his heart at Linda, as a bad sign.  
"I'm getting old," she thought.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 1 - New York

John was waiting, in the new house.  
Located 10 minutes from Central Park, it was spacious, bright, with a huge landscaped garden and fully tapialado protected for curious. In some ways it reminded him of the building structure of Cavendish, which also gave it an aura of familiarity.  
Leon, his astute lawyer, had helped with the acquisition of the house trying to keep that Yoko not found out, she, so far, totally unaware of his plans because John wanted to live there with Sean, when they separated. He wanted to notify her about the divorce after the Christmas, and start the new year in this place, it would not be easy, but he had the support of his lawyer, who had assured him that he would retain the guardianship of his son, given the evidence of the imbalance and dangerous that his wife is.

Now, from one moment to another, Paul will be here. It would be the first invited to walk on the residence and John was sure he would like his new home.  
He went back to the bedroom balcony on the first floor, watching the street.  
He saw a car parking in the sidewalk, his driver had brought straight Paul from the airport and he was finally here.  
He went downstairs and left quickly with the keys in hand.  
He thought his friend would be happy, entering this place, away from the Dakota, thought his smile brighten everything, thought her good humor, always present, would be fully in the meeting.

But Paul crossed the front door without speaking, threw himself into his arms, as if to bring bad news, trembling, tightening the embrace sighing and murmuring his name on his shoulders.  
John held it a moment, confused. After a few minutes separated, even taking him by the arm and carrying his suitcase into the living room, he looked puzzled, Paul looked as if he had not slept in several days ...

\- Luv ...? What the hell's going on? - He asked, noting that he was too serious.

\- I missed you ... horrors ... - Paul said, by way of a quick apology - I do not want to spend so much time no see you.

For John, it seemed a difficult excuse to believe coming from him, but somehow did not ask anything more, he don´t knew exactly what was going on, however, gave him a sense of unusual tenderness, so moved to see him. Sometimes Paul seemed so vulnerable, knowing that he was a fighter, unshakable character and was the stronger of the two, in many ways ... he had those moments of weakness, which mobilized John to the core.

John sat beside him, gave him a sweet, warm kiss, nuzzling his neck, as he pulled his scarf.

\- And how you see at this fucking house, next to me, every time you miss me?

Paul's eyes widened. The Home! He had forgotten the place, new housing of John, that perhaps would be his new home from now on, it is possible that their meetings would living here, more than once ...  
Then he stopped and turned looking perplexed, the house was beautiful ... this would be his refuge once he avoid on the threat over his friend ... here they began a new life ...

\- I love it!!!! - Paul said - seeing around the room, looking at the details of style, touching the polished openings and delighted by the ambient brightness.

Finally, John enjoyed watching his friend, exploring his purchase with child astonished face.

\- Come see this ... - he said as he pointed to the staircase, made entirely of wood, John climbed a few steps - follow me.

Upstairs were the bedrooms, John walked impatient and opened the door.  
Paul came in and the first thing he saw was a powerful ray of sunshine across the room, like a solar blessing, scattered by the atmosphere, forming clashed reflections in the mirror on the wall opposite the window, making the more unreal and magic picture .

In one corner, near the window, it was a piano, rustic, delicately painted, beside it, was resting an acoustic guitar, and Paul imagined that there was a halo of love between the two instruments, smiled at the idea.

John looked at him like so many times before, between amazed and fascinated, he approached him and took him by the neck, deepened a kiss between his beautiful lips.  
Paul rowdy felt the blood running through his veins, tingling in his back that reminded him that love was there, again, in his arms.

Undoubtedly, this man was his north and his madness, his anchor and his wings.  
John held him tight as the kiss became the only important thing. It was gently guided to the bed. He thought exceed every instinct with him, keeping nothing inside, all right now, as if there were no tomorrow.

A strange sense of timelessness is deployed between lovers, which again, they feel they were attached to other more sublime levels where nothing separates souls and two hearts mix, beating in one rhythm of love.  
Between madness, pleasure and passion, they churned, for the first time, these sand-colored bed sheets, for hours.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 5

Yoko opened the newspaper and looked for the supplement shows, again there was little that was written about the new album of John o was not generous in praise. The album was not meeting expectations on the charts, Yoko had been confident that, after so many years of silence, "Double Fantasy" would be greeted with more enthusiasm in sales and reviews.

She closed the newspaper, disappointed.

John was in the shower, he will go outside again, in half an hour. At first he had been hit by criticism in the newspapers, he was invited to numerous radio and some journalists were interested in his return, but the disappointment came because his album had not climbed to the top, as he imagined.  
Still, Yoko saw him quite active, interested in further recording and unusual extra energy into him.

Moreover, the relationship between them was almost nonexistent. She had never been able to reverse the distance that still separated in the same bed, she had become somewhat depressed and pessimistic about the future. She had demanded to herself accompany him into the studio and cooperate in every issue of the album, trying to be present in every step of the project, as if everything was ordinary.

John left the room, already dressed to go out. As usual in these last days, picked up his keys, sought to Sean to greet him and left without even notifying her where he was going. Untill dinner time he not return.  
It seemed a mystery to know where he was going.  
But Yoko was not a woman to stay with doubts about anything.

She asked Rosaura to look after a moment Sean and went after him, took down a taxi and followed the car of John where the driver was heading north.  
After fifteen minutes, they stopped in front of a house with high walls. The door opened automatically and the car entered. She paid and got out of the taxi, and stood on the sidewalk across the street from where she could not be discovered.  
Yoko study the three-story mansion, on the second story had a large window with balcony, the curtains were half closed, it looked like an old but well-preserved residence, but, Who the hell lived there?

The afternoon was giving way to evening, Yoko was facing the balcony when the light went on in that room, two embraced fuzzy silhouettes were drawn behind the curtains.  
A lover? Had John a mistress? Who was meeting him every afternoon? How could I be so blind and not realize this deception ?, Yoko thought, disturbed by anger.

She tried to think coolly, and try to calm herself in bushes sidewalk, Yoko had time, she will wait until John finished his visit, and will try to talk to the woman ... she knew what to say to her to instill fear and make abandon John.

But all this plan was not necessary because someone approached the curtains with the intention of close it. Prior to that, that person spied the street and then looked skyward.  
Yoko saw his face clearly.  
There was her lifelong enemy.  
There was Paul.


	28. IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really left me exhausted.  
> It is very hard to write and read.  
> It was much longer, I cut dialogues, I summarized descriptions, just because the english language difficult for me sometimes.  
> I also hope that is understandable, and I welcome your comments.  
> AU 1980: Yoko and John discussed in the Dakota. Orco is in town. Paul receives a visit disturbs him.
> 
> Everything is absolute fiction. 200%.  
> I really want to know what they think, you know, it is almost to the end, the story is very intense, with many obstacles to our dear John and Paul.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your support as always. :)

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXVIII

December, 5. Late afternoon

After discovering with who John was cheating her, Yoko returned to Dakota.

Rosaura was waiting, consulted her about if she could retire early, because she had a party, Yoko nodded but listened with no interest to her. Her mind was elsewhere.

\- Sean is already bathed and playing in his room, dinner's in the freezer, simply heat it, Mrs ...

Yoko raised a hand in sign of having understood - Ok, see you tomorrow - then collapsed on the white chair in the living room and lit a cigarette.  
She needed to think of a strategy quickly.

 

\---------------------------

 

Meanwhile, John now had difficulty to say goodbye to these meetings with Paul. He was always intention to have dinner with him alone ... or enjoying a movie on TV or play some improvised music, drinking and sharing whatever, simply because everything was nice and relaxed with him.  
Anyway, Paul had also acquired a sympathetic custom, He would accompanying him in the car to the door of the Dakota, the two sat in the back of the car, talking and watching the city, until they reached the entrance, then Paul seemed to delay the farewell as he looked around, as curious, John entered to his building and just then, Paul returned home in the car.  
John was amused this touch of romanticism of his old friend.  
He convinced himself that he was about to new times to live with him without hurries. He was nearly free of Yoko.

John came in and found that her and Sean had already eaten.  
He looked for his son and found him in his room, sleeping.  
Yoko seemed to be waiting in the kitchen, standing, drinking some liquor, she looked at him coldly as he entered.

\- You and Sean dined ... Why not wait for me? - Asked John.

\- I called You to the studio and you were not there, Sean was hungry and tired of waiting ... Where were you?

\- Things to do ... out there ...

\- Sure, very important, I guess - she set the glass - much more important than dinner with your son ... What about you, Lennon?

\- Do not start…

\- You start and you end up, this is no longer a family, and we are not a couple, the child is realizing, he is not stupid, you know ... How far do you think go with your hypocritical position? When are you going to stop and think about what you do?

John was trying to avoid confronting, really trying hard not to fall into his game ... But he would not let Yoko insult his feelings for Sean ... just for him, John was holding all.

Maybe it was time to end.

\- You're right, now or later it will be the same, so ... I want divorce!

Yoko looked very surprised, she was trying to guide the conversation so that John recognized the absurdity of the situation, to resume his former life ... but she never expected that John said the word "divorce" ...

Her mind was clouded in the worst way, when this happened, she dismissed her opponent all the artillery ... and that was what happened.

\- It's for your Macca... Huh? Are you stupid enough to fall back into his sexual plays? Are you in love again with your princess? ... Or never stopped loving him? - Yoko had approached him, spitting all in his face, studying his gestures, arrogant - He will make you fall lower than hell ... you know! You're pathetic ... are only a couple of gays hidden!

John clenched his fist, thought two seconds in Sean and therefore not answered violently towards her, but struck the table and some ornaments on it fell crashing to the floor.

\- Shut up! - He shouted - Do not blame anyone, I'm living below the hell with you! I can not stand more with you in my life! ... Keep your tarot, your energy and your witchcraft shit! ... Sean will go with me, I will deliver him from your madness!

John stood there, standing in front of her, breathing fast, expecting another verbal attack her, but Yoko went at his side, went by without making any gesture.  
A few minutes later she returned with Sean, who was almost asleep, muttering, walking barefoot, stumbling beside her.

Yoko stopped him in the middle of the kitchen and stood at the opposite end from where it was John, who looked suspicious, not knowing what was the plan.

\- Why woke Sean? Leave him in peace…

She ignored him and spoke to the child.

\- Sean, darling ... look at me - said Yoko, very quiet, the boy looked at her.

\- Listen me ... your father wants to leave our side, separate from us ... and you must take a desition ... You want to live with your father or your mother?

Sean looked at her and then at John and his eyes filled with tears.

John felt his heart stopped right there and could die ... She was reliving in his son your worst nightmare! When he himself, at age 5, had to decide who wanted to live ... Julia or Fred ... the horrible and most traumatic of his life ... when pain pierced him like an arrow, he was completely altered by the unbearable memory, but not immobilized ...  
In a second he walked to his son, raised him, removing it quickly from there, comforting him and went with him to the child's bedroom.  
\- It's a joke, Sean, do not cry, Shhh ... do not worry, I'm here ... Daddy always be with you, go to sleep,... Do you want that I read a tale?

John shook with indignation, he hugged his son and sang until he calmed down and fell asleep. he was embraced him all night, sobbing softly, until he too fell asleep.  
Tomorrow would deal with the scumbag who was Yoko.

 

She stayed in her bedroom in the dark, dressed, sitting on the bed and lit another cigarette. Her hands trembled after having to resort to the worst of resources to crush the obstinacy of John.

He had forced her at this, after all.

But Yoko thought behind the whole dramatic scene, behind all the decadence of her relationship could clearly see who had destroyed her family.  
All this was because of Paul.  
And she would have to use the "saved card" that she had booked against him.  
It was time.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Midnight, New York

Orco had seven days surviving on the streets of New York eating garbage.  
He had arrived as a stowaway on a ship, after the long trip, and just arrived at the port, he had fled through the streets of the city, unseen him in the darkness.

He searched the trash which every night received remains of a restaurant and found a piece of chicken and some potatoes in good condition. He took the precious contents and went near where a makeshift fire, surrounded by other homeless.  
They had learned not to bother each other.  
He sat down to eat on the floor of the alley.

Orco looked the tall buildings and remember why he is there...came to him memories and thoughts.

His whole life had been a shit, from 7 years, after the death of his mother. Only she understood the "Don" that he had, because he can to see things about the future.  
But one night, Orco clearly saw that her mother will die in an accident.  
Quickly and scared, he told her and all his family, but his father and brothers mocked him.  
She did not, she looked at him sadly.  
Despite having predicted, no one could avoided the fate, she took cares when she had cross the street, but a car out of control, left the road and instantly killed his mother, the following week.

Then, his father started to insult at him, he was drinker and violent and blame him for being like a witch, a spawn and a be damned. Beat him often and Orco fled the family at age 12, then knew the dangers and injustices of the streets... he lived like excluded adolescence of society, marginalized and fell into all the excesses that made him a rude, insensitive and dangerous man. Orco had come to kill without remorse.

In part, Orco thought in John Lennon, why he was always attracted to his rebellious personality? anti-system, its irrelevance to the provisions, their repudiation of the hypocrites, John, who returned the medals to the Queen, who cried out to the world to unite for a revolution.  
Orco admired madness and rebellion of John.

So when Orco "saw" in a vision, how will be to end of the life of his idol, he thought he must something to do. But he was imprisoned, convicted and condemned to death, it was almost impossible that he could change anything.  
Then, incredibly, Paul was in the same prison ... and Orco entrusted the prediction to him. An error. Because inside, he never believed that Paul could save John, the boy was just a musician, he had no idea about violence or know how to deal with the danger.

Now, Orco was the certain about place and time of the event, there was even "seen" in his mind the figure of the murderer, the entire sequence, vividly ... and wanted to vindicate himself after having turned his own life into a hell on earth.

He wanted to go down in history as the savior of John Lennon.

He fled for that, he knew that he had lost everything, had only win with a last play.

He will be there, then, on December 8, for that.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

December 6, early morning.

Paul woke up quite early, having phoned Linda and know that all was ok at home, he was preparing breakfast, willing to review the steps to prevent the attack over John. The days ran quickly, and he had to plan everything without errors.

He felt the bell of the gate and jumped.

"Who would?" ... John at this time? forgot the key? ... No one else knew he was there.  
He approached to the intercom that connected with the outside.

\- Yes? - Asked Paul.

\- Paul ... It´s me, Yoko, open - a shrill, firm voice said.

Paul held his breath ... "Yoko? !!!" "What the hell is she doing here? ... there're not supposed to she dont know that I'm in town ... And how fuck she find me?

Even knowing that open was synonymous with "problems" Paul let her enter the mansion, if she wanted to speak, would make it sooner or later.

She went into the house, waving distant and stood in the middle of the room, turning to see every detail in the site. Her sigh were dark.

\- Superb! - he exclaimed - I did not know you had a new home in the city ...

Paul dodged the answer, he never tell her that the house belonged to John.

\- What do you want talk with me?

She even sat down without invitation, crossed her legs sensually.

\- Well, in short: I want you away from here, away from John, Sean and me.

Paul was perplexed by the audacity and arrogance of this woman.

\- Why do you think you can give me orders? ... - Paul had been nervous - Think you say something and your wishes are fulfilled ?... I have matters to attend to here!

\- Sure, I do not doubt, one of them is lying in bed with my husband ...

Paul felt a fury, he wanted to kick her out of there.

\- I'm not let you com... come here to intimidate me with your games and lies!

Yoko smiled.

\- And more ... - she said, seeing her nails - I do not have much to lose if "John-Paul thing" is publicly known. You know ... John told me about divorce last night... divorce ... Is it part of your plan? ... Of course I do ... but I will not give him divorce without a fight. You must to go, if you wanted to avoid greater evils.

\- John wants to separate you, because he no longer need and want at you! ... and you'd better go, right now!

Yoko rose as if addressing to the door, but stopped in front of him and stroked his chin with a finger.

\- What would think if your lovely fans knew that you enjoy of men ... Even in jail?

Paul became pale and felt sudden nausea. He opened his eyes amazed and disgusted, pulled back a step back, away from her. He could not believe his ears ... How much knew Yoko about the abuse he suffered in prison?

\- You're a fucking bitch! They're making all to threaten me .... And ... and ...

\- Oh no, no ... that's your big problem ... you are underestimating me again ... I have contacts - Yoko smiled mockingly - I have evidence, witnesses, recordings ... everything, and you know what? ... the "lover prisoner" who made you a favor in the cell, he loves to talk about, he ensure it was agreed, because you never made a claim. Oh , he said a lot of details and everything is so nice!

\- You are completely crazy .... - Paul seemed to have lost his reflexes to defend ... was so incensed that he had locked his mind.

She continued.

\- If you stay, maybe you get to apart to me from John, that's what you always wanted ... but I assure you it will also be the end of your marriage with Linda, and...What a father have such beautiful children!!!! ... on reflection, I need some scandals in the press, could rising sales of the new album. Ahhh, I forgot, John will lose tenure Sean and me the judge will give me, surely.

Paul had wanted to draw the anger against it at that time, anger was building up to unbearable levels, all I thought about was beating her ... but he closed his eyes, took a deep breath.

\- None of that happens, I'll go soon - Paul said - now get out of here...

\- You'll go tomorrow - Yoko demanded.

Paul felt a lump in my throat. Not tomorrow! A day before the attack on John! ... No no ... but it was too much, to much now...and he will think how, at that moment all he wanted was that woman away from the house.

\- I'll do - he said.

Yoko went, finally. Believing she had won the battle.

Paul collapsed on the bed, his head was covered with a pillow, he wanted to scream as loud as he could. A terrible feeling of helplessness came over him. "What will I do?! ... I can not go right now! ... My God! Enlighten me!"

Paul let out a deep cry that was drowned under the pillows.

For the first time he felt lost.


	29. IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXIX   -  first and second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, with two parts.  
> Finish in the next post.  
> All is fiction 200%  
> AU 1980: December, John and Paul living the most decisive hours of their lives.  
> The danger is there. Waiting.
> 
> I love read comments, sorry for the delay and mistakes. Be kind with me.  
> I love read your opinion.

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXIX

First part

December 6 - afternoon-

John found Leon in his office. He was furious and decided to speed up the divorce papers, he want to get out from Yoko as soon as possible.  
He told his lawyer's about the day before and nightmare, the traumatic scene that Yoko made lived to Sean and him.  
\- John Calm down, I'll start with the papers and I assure you, that Sean will be living with you, soon.

John gritted his teeth.

\- I do not want my son exposed to this internal guerrilla, you know, I try to make his life as normal, until we get the final separation ...

Leon wrote something in her notebook on the desk. Then he looked up and looked at John.

\- It will not be easy with her, you know her, but we will.

It was absolutely true. John knew it would not be easy. She would take revenge. For some reason, immediately he reminded Paul, had to talk to him.  
After combining with Leon, on the formalities, John arrived at the Dakota to take a shower, eat something with Sean and then go to see Paul, like every day. He wanted to tell all that had happened. He hoped that Paul would know advise him, he was much more moderate when it comes to dealing with the world.

Instead, John was holding his anger ... he was just calm by force, by his son.

He and Sean were eating something, both alone, sharing the moment. Yoko was not in sight, but John knew she was in her room. They had decided to sleep in separate rooms, for the good of all.

The phone rang and John got up from the table, took her wine to serve in the living room.  
It was Paul.

\- Mate? - John was surprised - What happen?

Paul explained that he must to fly to England in a few hours, urgent.

\- And you have to go now? What the fuck is so important that you can not put it off a few days? ...- John was in a bad mood rising inside as he listened to the explanations of Paul.

\- Oh ... sorry, I can not ... - Paul lamented, with an uncertain voice bell - I must resolve a sensitive issue with the record producer, an unforeseen, I will return as soon as possible, John ...

John cursed inside, was exhausted, almost without sleep, he urgently needed to talk to, vent their frustration, supposed that the two find a way to maintain the situation, he wanted to tell everything that was living ...

\- OK! …damn!!! - John said, curtly, very nervous- I had important things to say, you know ... but no, no, your damn surprise trip ruined everything! Shiiiiit!

He hung up with a loud noise, without even saying goodbye.

Yoko was listening behind the door with a smile, satisfied. "Paul would go back tonight!" It was more than expected. Perhaps, things could resume some normality after his departure. McCartney had done much damage to her marriage!, all improve from now, she thought, with an absurd optimism.

 

Paul kept the tube in hand, staring in disbelief that John had cut off the call and angry as hell!  
Something very bad was happening and he could not help him right now.

"Fuck," he thought and felt a terrible helplessness.

He finally hung up and went to the window of the second floor of the hotel. It was an excellent view from there, he saw the whole movement at the entrance of Dakota, almost at 100 meters.  
Paul had had to stay incognito in the city, near John, because to threats of Yoko and her intention to discredit him before the press. He only hoped that luck still with him and no one would recognize him, and of course, she not sees him on the street. For it was treasured some accessories on the bed, mustaches, hats, scarves, sunglasses, wigs ... well, it was fortunately cold outside and could more easily hide his famous face without being suspicious.

He took the binoculars and focused on the faces passing by the entrance of the Dakota, the circulating people, tourists, employees, curious, there was a swarm of people, but he sought to find only one: Orco.

After a few minutes, he cursed and sat in the chair facing the window. His eyes burned.  
He was frustrated... and the doubt remained the same:  
¿Orco lied and he is actually the threat or told the truth and the danger is someone faceless, anonymous, waiting for a chance to kill John?  
Think it shook him to the core.

"Oh, Johnny, if you only knew ..." He groaned.

Paul had wanted to take John away from here, Central America, India, Greece or Argentina, if that had served, but no, "the fate haunts the victim", Orco had told him, there is no safe place when you have a designated day to die, the only thing you can do is confront the moment and try to avoid the outcome, and that was exactly what he would do.  
He gained momentum and continued to monitor the entrance of the Dakota, focusing on the movement of people wandering around for several minutes... seemed hypnotized.

"I'm sick," he thought.

Paul was nervous, but he had faith.  
He would be prepared for what might happen to little more than a day.  
He went to his suitcase, opened his handkerchief and pulled the gun.  
He hoped not to have to use it.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Monday, December 8, morning

John  
Sunday was a waste, boring, head ached all day because of stress. Breathe the same air as Yoko in the house, he was choking.  
If Paul had stayed, he could have gone at least a few hours a new home ... but, without him, no sense.  
The TV was the same old Sunday shit and ended in cartoons for Sean.

Today, Monday afternoon he will return to recording studio, wanted to finish a couple of new songs, giving them permanently. He was excited, he had noticed subconsciously missed the creative environment that originated in that place. The intimidate air of the instruments and sounds, inspiring his element.  
Also, just beginning to rip his guitar, he miss a lot three friends, accompanied him magically.  
Who knows? Maybe later you could record with any of them ... The idea did not displease him now.  
At 40, life seemed to be giving him another chance ...

 

Paul  
After spending a horrible Sunday, away from home, John mad at him without being able to rest at all, got up early. He called Linda and told him he would be busy all day Monday ... maybe call at the last minute.  
He wanted to talk to Yang, the only one who knew about his mission in New York. But in the end he decided not to worry him with the same unanswered questions to which both had arrived.  
Today, Monday, would be constantly alert of the Dakota. He knew John only came to record in the afternoon, it was his routine these days. But also he want to be hanging around the entrance, where always were fans and onlookers, he wanted to see up close what was happening.

A wool cap, a generous scarf that covered his face and left only free zone in his eyes, so he used dark glasses and left out , at the cold of winter.  
He had the gun in his left pocket.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Second part

December 8. afternoon.

John changed his clothes, trying on black leather jacket. "I look the same rotten Teddy Boy". He made a Elvis gesture in the mirror and broomrape went back ... "But ... I'm old as the devil himself."  
He kissed Sean was taking his lunch, and promised to return for dinner.  
Yoko read some papers in the kitchen. Lately neither she accompanied the study, due to their past quarrels.

\- We'll wait for you, love - she said gently.

John did not look at her and out the door, down his driver was waiting to take him to studio.  
At the entrance of the Dakota, as every day, there were a handful of fans waiting with an LP in his hands, a book, or some other article Beatle to John to autograph. As always, he paused for a moment to fill orders. Some took pictures, they were excited to see their idol up close.

One of them came up with the recent "Double Fantasy", and asked for a signature. John almost observed or because their sight focused on a man with wool cap standing a few meters away from them, he was cleaning his glasses.  
"Those eyes ... I shit in hell! ... he seemed ...", he thought," No, no, I must be delirious ... he is in England right now, "he turned his attention to fan round face looked astonished, John gave his LP, smiling. "Thanks," he said.

He turned to see the man again, but he was nowhere in sight.  
John waved his hand to other people, thanked and left them.

A few meters near the entrance was Paul, hidden behind a group of young people with some posters and LPs in their hands singing excited about seeing John.  
"He went to studio, he is safe ... I can only hope his return". Paul said, calming down and letting pull the gun in his pocket.

He had been close to being discovered, he saw that John had watched at him intrigued, he recognise him? he hoped not.  
Paul went to the corner, studying everything and everyone walking around the area, would stay there for the rest of the day until John returned.  
In a few more hours, it would be the climax, the decisive hour, which would mark a before and after in their lives.

He prayed softly and lit a cigarette, trembling.

 

 

December 8, 22: 30 Hs

John put it in his pocket demo of one of the song that were recorded during the late fruitful "Grow Old With Me", was pleased with the outcome in his hours at the Record Plant. He will listen later, quiet, he knew inside him to who had written and, who knows, maybe then he do hear Paul by the phone.

He ran a shiver to think of it ... if he were just here.

He greeted and soon got into his limo to return to the Dakota. As usual there would still be some fans at the door, and wanted to get dinner with his son, perhaps sharing a movie with him, or playing around.  
While the car was on the way he looked at the moon that night, unchanging, beautiful and felt peace, he felt his whole life, reborn from now, today.

 

Paul was standing at the entrance, had walking several times the full extent, he knew the guard had seen several times on its way, but as there were other fans, just decided to leave him in peace.  
Paul's legs were shaking and it was not for cold.

He had not found any suspect, of course, not to Orco. At some point he thought that maybe nothing would happen after all, had that faint hope in his heart, and so little was missing to finish this day ...

As I thought that, he saw the limo turned the corner and down the 72 street, headed for the entrance.  
His heart jumped, looked to get out of his chest, was now !. It was this time !.  
From there, events are precipitated one after another, quickly, without giving respite and time to think.

Paul approached the place where the limousine stationary, but trying to be hidden nearby, between a pair of fans and that John does not see him directly.

The car parked, John opened the door smiling and lowered ready to greet and sign some objects.

At that moment, Orco was coming at the right time at the entrance of the Dakota after having located the unmistakable face of the murderer. The same face that "saw" countless times in his clairvoyance and premonitory dreams. A young man with fat look, lens, with a book in his hand and the other hidden in his coat.

At the same time, Paul sees horrified at the face that he was looking all afternoon: Orco !!! Orco is there !!!! and it was coming towards them across the street. In its attempt to protect John, completely forgetting the gun, he away fans shoved trying to get straight to his friend and cover the attack.

The real murderer, who patiently waited for John arrival, approaching a few steps from him, and called.

\- "Mr. Lennon!"

John looks at him and in that split second, not enough to understand the image in front of him...this stranger pulls out a gun and is pointing him!  
Fans run when to see the imminent danger and in that second everything is screaming, terror and despair.  
The guy reaches shooting to John, but the bullet hits in a man with cap, who swoops over him, stands at the moment, covering John from the attack.  
Both fall to the floor.

The murderer seeing that fails in his attempt, is put in a position to attack and try a new shot to John, at that moment, Orco came on hitting him hard, the murderer, who still has the gun in his hands, download the last shots that are confused between the bodies in a fierce fight.

John, still dazed, is on the floor, with a body of this boy on top, this guy apparently is alive but badly wounded after being shot in his back.  
He try and grab the man lay bleeding, then, trembling, slowly it gives back and try to see his face, to speak.

He down on his scarf to help his breathing labored now.

John felt his heartbeat stopped when saw the face.

\- Paul !!!!!!!!!!!!!! - He cried, torn.

Everything was chaos around, the goalkeeper Perdomo, he had managed to remove the gun fall from murderer, who sat there, watching the dead man in front of him, the dead was Orco.

The sounds of ambulances and police deafened John, now cradled his friend in his arms, weeping uncontrollably.

\- Luv !!!! Why? ... Luv ...

Paul lay with his eyes closed, he was pale and his purple lips ... seemed to be trying to say something, John close his ear near the mouth of his beloved friend, trying to hear his babble.

\- ... Ar… are ... you hurt? - Whispered Paul

A John dropped a heavy tear that ended in Paul's cheek.

\- No ... no, I'm fine ... and so will you ...

At that time, the doctors arrived ambulance, pushing John and trying to attend Paul in the place. Seeing the severity of injuries required it, they put him on a stretcher to transfer immediately to St. Luke-Roosevelt Hospital Emergency Center to enter as soon as possible.

John begged them to let him go with them in the ambulance, and they permitted.

Before he entrance to the car, he watched in horror the huge of Paul bloodstain, left in the place.


	30. IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXX - FIRST AND SECOND PART AND THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, my last long long long chapter XXX. The end.
> 
> AU 1980: December, John was saved from the attack, but Paul... a hard final, with lot of suffering here.  
> No warnings, except is fiction 200%.
> 
> thanks all who support me all this time.  
> It was very exiting to me, write and enjoy the story.  
> Please, let me know your opinion, your comment about this fic.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Be kind with my idioms mistakes...

IN YOUR PLACE - CHAPTER XXX - THE END  
First Part:

The ambulance arrived at the entrance of Roosevelt Hospital Emergency Center and the paramedics quickly lowered the stretcher which brought Paul wounded, they were supplying oxygen with a face mask and one of them tried to compress the area where the bullet had entered, and control the flow of blood, he had lost much and needed to be stabilized his vital signs.

John, though he looked terrified, was in a situation of alert to every movement on Paul, he heard how on the road made communication with the Hospital, therefore, there are waiting for the patient.

He went down with them and ran alongside the stretcher down the wide aisle, each time they passed beneath one of the ceiling lights, John could see the face of Paul, he did not move, eyes closed, pale, lax hands the sides of his body.  
Then something incredible happened.  
Out of nowhere, a sound of ambient music filled the hall, cold walls, the troubles, the heavy breathing and present fear in the air seemed to disappear.

"Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you,  
Tomorrow I'll miss you;  
Remember I'll always be true ... "

John, instinctively looked at Paul, this was an old custom of the first period Beatle, when they began to be famous and accidentally sounded a theme of them anywhere, both watched each other, smiling accomplices and fun.  
Now his partner was lying on the stretcher, and John was almost melts his heart when he saw that Paul had also heard the song and was looking at him. A tender but sorrowful look.

Their eyes met, and John smiled as he walked accompanying him. "I'm here. Everything will be fine", he whispered to read his lips.  
Paul nodded weakly, almost powerless and closed his eyes again.

Doctors entered directly to the operating room, a group of professionals expecting the patient to remove the bullet and see the damage.  
John followed them, slipping inside and when the doctors opened the jacket of Paul, was dyed bright his red shirt and almost fainted. He staggered toward him, wanted to approach, do something, anything, to help him, but his legs would not move ... He was really in shock. Doctors prepared the area for surgery. Then one of them saw John in the place, with wide eyes, completely shocked.

\- Come out! - He shouted - You can not be here!

John listened but did not understand the order, he was transfixed by the scene, as if contemplating a horror movie ...  
A nurse reacted at the time and held him by the arm, pulled him out of the room before complications. John, looked her with tearful eyes before being alone in the hallway entrance.

\- Sáve him ... please ... - he begged.

\- We will do everything we can, sir. Wait here.

She quickly returned to the room and John stared at the white door swinging, desolate. He hugged himself, shivering, his unsteady steps were receding until they hit one of the seats.  
He sat with his head hammering a thought that had inevitably been inside him all the time.

"I have to be in your place"

He closed his eyes and began to pray desperately.

Linda got the call from his brother John, waking her before dawning. Haltingly, he has confirmed the news.  
Something confusing happened at the entrance of Dakota, an attack on John and apparently, Paul was wounded and being attended in a medical center.  
Nobody knew more. And he was leaving for the hospital.

Linda took the situation with a strong and impressive resolution. The only thing he focused was his urge to be there. For that, his brother John arranged everything quickly so she could board a private flight.  
While she organizing her departure, he called Mike who was in London, his wife would stay at home with all the children.  
Both flight would be in less than an hour.

Linda found that it hard to fill her lungs.

She just wanted to get as soon as possible and then have time to breathe.  
The goalkeeper Perdomo was present when the police arrived and handcuffed the attacker with his bloody clothes and they carried body lifeless of the unknown, who had been shot four times at close range as he struggled with the murderer.  
He had seen that John was safe, however, he knew that Paul had been shot and was rushed to hospital. He had avoided talking to the press, which quickly had come on the site for details of the scoop.  
However, although stunned and worried, the goalkeeper took a breather and had informed Yoko about everything that happened.  
She thanked him, seem moved and closed the door and sat in the living room.

Several things were to light after the event.  
Paul had cheated, had not been at any time out of New York, was still close to John, he had made fun of her ... and as a result, the damn had been shot it was meant to her husband.  
Moreover, Swan had been right with his predictions of an imminent danger to him. Would this into account from now on.  
"Well, at least it was not as bad as predicted"  
He lit a cigarette and wondered if he should go to the hospital, playing the role of distraught wife ... "Yes", she said, but first she want to wait. Expect the most desired news.  
She felt that fate was putting the puzzle to her.  
With a little luck, her enemy would die soon without her having to lift a finger.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was more than an hour alone in that place. His head was unable to stop in one thought and follow a consistent line.

How is he? ... When he will out? ... Is he okay? ... and if not? ... Calm, calm... Yes, yes, he will live ... He must live! ... Shit , Why did this happen? ... So much blood ...  
And who had shot? Why? ... Paul received the bullet ... But ... Do not you supposed that he was in England? ... Why did he lied to me? ...  
God, help him ... I do not understand ... Why shit nobody gets to tell me something?

Steps were heard, as he turned, he saw some people coming toward him. For some reason John had broken one of the glasses of their lenses, and it was difficult to see who they were.

A few steps he recognized George and Olivia.

John stood up and hugged him long. George could hold his friend, seeing that he was absolutely devastated.

\- How is Paul? - George asked, worried.

\- They do not tell me a damn word !, is being operated there, trying to remove the bullet that was meant for me! - Almost he cried John.

\- This is crazy ... - George said as he rubbed the back of John, holding it - we were in Maryland, and we came here just we heard the news.

John Eastman arrived almost simultaneously, really alarmed by the situation, greeted those present and inform about everyone already knew, Paul was in surgery.

\- Linda will come soon - said - she is already in flight over here, John.

Linda !!!! ... John felt guilty for not remembering her, not told her, should he have called ... he did not know what to say. Eastman realized his discomfort and put a hand on his shoulder.

\- Do not worry, everything happened too fast.

A few minutes later, the door opened and one of the doctors came out into the hallway. His mask is removed and looked at the group, looking for John. All stood nervously.

\- The patient has left the operation and is very delicate, but stable. We extracted the bullet, but did much damage in some basic fabrics, miraculously did not touch the heart, however ... has lost a lot of blood and we expect its evolution.

\- Will he live ???? - Almost shouted John

\- We must wait at least 24 hours. His prognosis is guarded.

John took a step toward the operating room and the doctor got in his way.

\- I need to see him, please ... - he begged.

\- For now this is impossible, any acquired infection may worsen his situation. Paul will be under our care in intensive care. Will be only 24 hours.  
John lowered his arms. Distraught, George approached him and surrounded him in a hug.

\- He'll be fine - whisper - Of the four, Paul is a tireless fighter, do you remember ...?

\- Yes - almost smiled John - Tireless.

 

 

Second Part.

 

Linda arrived minutes before sunrise, came running down the halls. She is having weathered the crowd and anxious fans who stood facing the hospital, singing, crying, praying to know that his idol was wounded. Chaos unleashed at the entrance and near the medical center.

She and Mike came to the waiting room where they were John, George, Olivia and his brother, waiting.  
The cries and hugs followed. Her brother explained how Paul was. Now in intensive care, the operation had been successful, but they must wait 24 hours. No one could see him, except by medical personnel.

Linda was speechless and felt lost. She had been hold all this time without crying just because she wanted to see him, and wanted to be optimistic about it, without a trace of tears. But now, she knew she could not even that, heavy tears began to fall from his pale eyes, and it was as if she would not notice that.

She looked at John and went to him.

\- How come you did nothing to stop it? Where were you? ... That attack was not for him! ... But Paul is who is dying!

John was puzzled, Linda was looking at him with a gesture of reproach but also intense pain, he saw that she was the limit of his strength. In the background was right, but she did not know how things had been ...

\- Paul told me that he was returning to England, I did not even know he was here, Lyn ... sorry ... I ... - John lowered his gaze - I ... want to be there, if I could, in his place.

Linda seemed to react to this statement, trembling, she approached him and hugged him. She dumped in his arms all the frustration I was living and perhaps John was the only one who could understand what it meant to the fear of losing someone like Paul, the love of his life.

\- Forgive me John... I ... I did not ... he will be save ... he knows that we love him - Linda said.

John stood there in his arms. With one desire in the soul.

Paul alive.

18:30.

The day was still long and everyone was tense and exhausted, but nobody wanted to move the hospital waiting to hear how evolved Paul.  
Olivia offered to get coffee machine for all and George accompanied her there.

Yoko arrived in a hurry looking for John. The tapping of her high boots was heard in the corridor, with a strong echo. Seeing all the people who were waiting for the news about Paul, she approached the group and went straight into the arms of John, completely distraught.  
The last thing he needed right now was to see her. He pulled his lips to her ear and whispered.

\- Get out of here or I will do kicking.

She pulled away from him and looked at him seriously, piercing gaze, then she remembered there were other people.

\- Do not thank me, love ... How could I not come?

Then she turned and greeted one by one present, pretending look to be the limit of crying, commenting, "How can be so violent this world?" ... "We must have hope ..." "Is not it horrible?, oh poor Paul ". When she was close to Linda, she took her hand in her own.

\- Dear ... I pray to God that your husband comes out of this soon, in some way... if stay with sequels, or whatever ... But God save him!

Linda was so lost, gone in her own thoughts, that did not notice any of the words, just nodded her head, confused.

Yoko sat beside her and held her, actually had come just to see how bad he was. His surprise was discovering that he had been saved from the shot, they had extracted the bullet and perhaps in a few hours he would be out of danger, if not suffering decompensation or other complications.  
As she knew, Paul was housed in a room under strict aseptic protected from infections, noise or visitors, was being constantly monitored, checked each of the instruments cared his vital signs will not vary or worse. He was under the influence of powerful sedatives, analgesics and antibiotics, supplied through serum.

Only doctors and nurses could enter to see him.

If something happened, an alarm is activated in the control center and hospital staff would come immediately.

Mike eat his nails into his chair. He was the one most visibly restless, wanted to know how his brother is and what was happening at every moment. Every so often he goes to the courtyard, smoking some cigarette and came back.  
He spoke with doctors, nurses and demanded to give him some information.

\- You just wait, sir, is serious but stable.

Then he returned to the waiting room and sat a few minutes, looked his sight lost and knees trembling anxiously. Softly inside himself , he spoke to her mother, praying that nothing bad happened to his loved brother.  
After 10 minutes, he repeated his circuit again.  
It was dark and Yoko decided to retire, was nearly 21 Hs and told John to return to the Dakota, he would stay there with Sean and asked him to please alert any developments.

\- It Is that the best you can do, go to care for the child. Calm to him - John said.

Yoko greeted everyone and went down the hall who had entered and instead of turning to the left, toward the exit, she turned right, in search of another corridor, which derived in the therapy room.  
In her way she providentially met a basket of hospital clothing about to be taken to the laundry room, a mask and a full team of nurses clothes.

She smiled. She had something to do before leaving Hospital.  
_______________________________________________________________

21:15 Hs.

At 21:30 medical therapy will return to enter and verify the status of Paul. In general they began to be quite optimistic because the patient had responded to initial treatment and was stable from the beginning.  
Then, as giving an unexpected turn, it sounded the alarm in therapy and monitoring center manager jumped in his chair, turning his coffee cup.

\- What the fuck ??? !!!!

He looked at the monitor showing the live image of the room where was Paul, glimpsed boots and uniform nurse back its withdrawal from the site, the devices marked heart rhythm disorder and had stopped functioning respirator .

He quickly alert to the team of doctors that will enter therapy to assist Paul and called security to intercept the intruder before she escapes.  
The doctors came in and saw the heartbeat of Paul was a straight line on the monitor, did not exist!!!... and that the respirator was turned off!  
Someone had entered to kill him!  
Without any loss of time began with professional practice of resuscitation on him.

 

Meanwhile, Yoko was taking off her nurse jacket down the hall, walking towards the exit of this side, she was sure that would not manage to save him. It was impossible for them to do reanimation on his body, recently operated.

She felt that just turning off the equipment that was keeping him alive, had done justice after so many years of humiliation and confrontation.  
She was watching the exit, a few meters ... She felt free.

Almost while she trying come out at door someone was trying to enter there.

Were Ringo and Barbara!  
Ringo saw Yoko, he has a question in his face.

\- Yoko! we couldn´t get, we had to dodge a sea of fans ... How is Paul?

Yoko tried to follow the exit and Ringo stopped her with questions.

\- Oh ... I think, I think he is stable ... I... gotta go ... look for the waiting room, all they are there ...

Then, a couple of Hospital guards appeared running by the end of the corridor, pointing directly to where they were.

\- There she is !!! ... stop that woman ... !!!!

Ringo saw the stern look on the face of Yoko, almost hatred mixed with terror, she tried to flee! She pushed the door to open it and leave, but he stopped her. He took her arm and he turned to him.

\- What did you do to my friend? ... Answer me! - Shouted Ringo

\- Your friend is dead! - She said.

The guards came and laid her face down on the floor and handcuffed her in one motion. They had shown that it was through the inner chambers that followed her escape from the hospital sectors. she would be in trouble for attempted murder.  
One of the guards saw the shocked face of Ringo.

\- Go to the room, there are waiting and they give you information, we take care of her.

Ringo and Barbara ran there.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
All stood expectantly had joined Ringo, who could not even speak, John had seen doctors enter someone running and confirmed that it was therapy and Paul.

Everyone was holding their breath.

John and Linda embraced, they said no words, but both with the same thought.

In a few long minutes, after 22 hours, a doctor left the room. They were meeting their surrounding him.

\- He has been saved! - Said first sentence as Dr., palms up - but he still delicate, I ask all you to calm down, the next part will be at 12 P.M, we are optimistic, Paul is giving battle and come out of this.

\- Was it because of the intrusion of Yoko? - Ringo asked.

\- Yes, I'm afraid so. But now all in is the hands of justice.

John can not believing what he was hearing. ¿Yoko tried to kill him in his fragil condition? What kind of demon was this woman? Ringo saw the alteration in John, and led him to one side of the hall, he explained what happened there.

\- Now only matter Macca, John, let go of everything that has to do with it.. she will pay, I assure you.

John nodded and gritted his teeth.

\- Neither you imagine how she will pay!

 

Last Part

Epilogue

 

Christmas 1980  
Linda entered the room with the big ready source of food, and Heather brought along other delicious dishes. Christmas dinner, prepared especially for your hungry diners.

They were greeted by a standing ovation of applause.

They were all celebrating Christmas Eve in Cavendish. A large table full of emotions, laughter and love. Mike with his family, Ringo and Barbara, George, Dhani and Olivia, John, Sean and Julian and Linda and all children.

Paul was happy and his smile lit again who saw him. Still recovering from his operation, he chatted about any topic with friends, for him, see this scene was traced back time, where everyone had the same dream, music, love and peace. He asked when all this was lost, why so many years separated for nonsense?

If I have been on the verge of death meant this new communion and this table of friends together, was worth it, he thought.

John looked spellbound at him every two minutes, his friend, his companion of life, had almost lost theirs live to save him. To the insistent questions of John, Paul had told him everything from the early days of jail Japan. Premonition and everything else. It was a feat that had come to fruition.

But it was crazy, too.  
John not only loved Paul, now he admired him deeply.  
He had planned a season in England, perhaps it was time to go home ... Who knows?

\- We'll take some time alone ... eh? Luv ... I owe you one, a "BIG ONE" ... -John told him, with sensual voice.  
Paul blushed a little, thinking about the idea and smiled.

\- Was the part "cover your back" of the pact, remember? ... we escape as soon as possible ... Johnny, just when my balls stop hurt.  
John laughed heartily with the phrase.

The table is further encouraged to dinner and talk laughter and jokes between them was made. Old and new things mixed in the air, was the portrait of life itself.

Then he rang the doorbell.

Linda ran to meet and as expected, there he was with his family, the only thing missing.

\- Yang ... has finally arrived!

A cacophony toured all, they were already aware of who he was. John got up to hug and thanked him for taking care of Paul in those days. Yang could not wipe the smile off his face, he was surrounded by the four Beatles!

\- Can anyone take a picture of me? ... nobody will believe me ... - Yang said, sheepishly, and everyone laughed .

And this was a different Christmas. A healing for all. A Christmas in peace.

 

Meanwhile, in the state of New York, in a cell, she stood up to go to the cold bars, an evil woman. One of her fingernails toured the iron line drawing an imaginary dragon, and laughed with hysterical laughter, nonsense.  
She had lost everything. John, Sean, her freedom.

Still, her madness made her believe that everything had been an injustice.

\- Let me out !!!!!!!!!!!! - She shouted altered.

But nobody paid attention to the "crazy woman".

The real life, made his way far from there, in a house lit in London, within a couple of eternal hearts, loving each other.

The End


End file.
